Cruise for Two
by SilenceintheTARDIS
Summary: When the Doctor's decision to take Rose on a vacation turns into a couple's only romance cruise, they find themselves having to pose as a couple. The plaguing sexual tension is only the beginning as a dark foe lurks behind the scenes. Rose and the Doctor will be forced to confront new aspects in their relationship as it all threatens to fall apart.
1. Chapter 1: The Vacation

Chapter 1:

The Vacation:

"And that, Rose is why you never offer an aboriginal lizard banana pudding!" said the Doctor as he ran hand in hand with Rose Tyler. The ends of his brown trench coat flapped behind him as angry natives chased them screaming curses. They jumped over logs and tramped their way through the dense jungle failing to notice a dark figure hiding just out of sight behind a towering tree.

"We have confirmed. It is the Doctor." He spoke out loud to no one before disappearing completely.

The Doctor and Rose continued to run unaware laughing as colorful lizards in war paint tossed spears at their heels. They broke through the TARDIS doors slamming them behind them while laughing hysterically. They paused only for a moment staring at each other all grins before the Doctor started to bound around the console room flipping switches and flooding Rose's ears with random facts about different planets and species.

"So where would you like to go next? The corodium carnival? A traveling space circus with big tops so huge you could fit a whole planet inside one! Well, I say planet but really probably more like a large moon… Or a large space rock…" The Doctor flipped a switch sending them into the vortex.

"Well, we have already saved a monarch from being overthrown by evil self-important maniacs, saved a species from going extinct, and insulted a race of aboriginal lizards by offering them pudding, have I missed anything?"

"Ice cream! We stopped for universe famous ice cream!"

"Right, ice cream. I don't really know, Doctor, sounds like a full day to me. I could very well do with a break in the library."

"Awe come on, Rose. Just one more stop." The Doctor slumped his shoulders and began to beg like a puppy.

"As long as that next stop is somewhere with a beach. You promised me a vacation don't forget that." Rose said pointing her finger accusingly.

"What do you think today was?"

"With the running and the people trying to kill us? I think we really need to work on your idea of a vacation."

"Well, we could always…" The Doctor began to drawl while tugging on his earlobe. He trailed off as the TARDIS began to emit a high pitched warning signal.

"What's that?"

"We're being traced, but no… It can't be… No…" The Doctor began his race around the console again. Flipping switches and pressing buttons. Rose couldn't help but notice that he had gone an unusually pale as he worked.

"Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? Who's trying to follow us?" Rose began to panic as she clung to the TARDIS console. It began to shake and twist as the Doctor forced it along faster through the vortex. With eyes wide he came up in front of Rose, "Before I met you, I did a lot of really dangerous things."

"And that has changed how?"

"Not the time, Rose, just listen to me. One of the things I did was to manage to piss off a cartel. They have been doing a lot of terrible things, and they planned to sell an entire planet into slavery, so I stopped them. Let's just say they didn't forget that."

"And so now they are trying to get us? For what revenge? I thought nothing could follow us into the time vortex?"

"I said that very few things could follow us into the time vortex. These are probably some of the few people who can."

"And it gets worse than that?"

"They can track the TARDIS. The can read and follow the time energy the TARDIS emits. I would have to land her and shut her down entirely for them to lose our trail, but I have to shake them off first." The Doctor then resumed his dance around the TARDIS console.

"And how bad would it be if these people found us."

"They bombed and killed an entire species because they refused to pay tribute to them. They're bad, Rose." The Doctor didn't look up from the console refusing to meet Rose's eye. Looking at him he seemed tense as if waiting for Rose to ask an unanswerable question. She knew he wasn't telling her something, but then again he always seemed to be withholding something from her. As much as Rose wanted to be closer to him, she also didn't want to pressure him into anything. So she decided to ignore the obvious tension and ask something else.

"And once we shut down the TARDIS, how long do we have to stay like that and stay hidden?"

"Well, the longer the better. They will be searching the section of space they lost our signal at, but as long as we stay hidden at least a week, than I think that should be enough time for them to give up their search."

"You think? And where do we go for a week? I mean obviously not Earth I rather not get my family involved in this, yeah?"

"No your right," The Doctor paused with his hands in his pockets. His brows were pulled together, and Rose resisted every urge her body felt to swoon before his fierce look. She jumped as he glanced quickly to her with a goofy grin, "How about I take you on that vacation?" He said cryptically before flinging them further and faster into the vortex.

After managing to elude the cartel, the Doctor landed them and began shutting down the TARDIS. As Rose stood waiting for the Doctor to finish, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Ever since she had looked into the heart of the TARDIS, the TARDIS had been a company to Rose in her mind. Rose could feel the subtle hum of the ship reassuring her that she wasn't leaving Rose, she was just going to sleep. Rose accepted this and began to play with the bottom of her too short tank top. Anything she could do to now distract her from the way the Doctor was bending over the console.

"Just finish powering down the TARDIS, and… Done! So Rose Tyler, shall we see our new accommodations?" The Doctor sauntered up to Rose waggling his fingers in her direction. For all his panic earlier, he seemed to be back to his cool level headiness now, but Rose was too pre-occupied thinking of all the other things she would like him to do with his fingers to notice his change in demeanor. He grinned at Rose, and her heart leaped into her throat, was it really that easy for him to get her? Either way she could hardly suppress a grin as she grabbed his hand and let him lead her out of the TARDIS. As the Doctor opened the door it bumped against a stack of boxes with an echoing thwack.

"Doctor, are we in a storage compartment?"

"Of course we are! Couldn't very well park the TARDIS in the middle of our room! What would the cleaning people think?" The Doctor squeezed his way out of the door quickly followed by Rose. As Rose pushed her way out from the door she tripped and with a yelp fell straight into the Doctor.

"You okay?" The Doctors voice said from above her, and Rose could feel his breath by her ear as hear heart rate speed up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just clumsy is all," Rose said as she felt, or thought she felt, the Doctor's arms tighten around her. They came to rest at the small of her back, and the small pulling motion made her body, certain body parts specifically, grind pleasantly on his body. Rose swallowed a nervous breath hoping the Doctor couldn't feel her quick pulse. She straightened up tugging at the bottom of her shirt trying to think of anything to say to take the Doctor's attention off her. His eyes seemed to be stuck on her, and it made her nervous.

"So where are we?" Rose said looking around the nearly empty room. Piles of boxes and other various packages were stacked together in a plain warehouse room. As the Doctor didn't answer Rose glanced back to find him staring at her beaming like a little child.

"Come and see." He said playfully before bouncing away. Rose grinned before chasing after him. They played a mock game of tag as they poked and pulled and smacked each other around the sides of the boxes. Eventually, they found themselves bursting breathlessly through the storage room doors, but what lay on the other side made Rose even more breathless. The millions of stars held within hundreds of galaxies were on display right in front of her. Out before Rose stretched the tan wood of a ship deck. The tan was accented with the white walls and smooth silver railings of the luxury liner. She walked to the railings grabbing them in both hands as if to keep from falling over. The Doctor took her in for a moment. Her clothes seemed to cling to her body in just all the right places, and he clenched and un-clenched his fists as he remembered the feel of his body against his in the storage room. Everything in him had wanted to keep her there. He had wanted to push her up against the TARDIS door and snog her, but he resisted his instincts as normal letting her slip away from him, but the feel of her on his hands still left a burning impression. To him now, her standing there with galaxies outlining her body, and their light reflecting in her eyes was one of the most intoxicating sights he had seen. He moved up to her slowly resolving to keep his hands in his pockets to avoid touching her.

"Welcome, Rose Tyler, to the S.S. Jupiter."

"It's a ship?" Rose looked at him with her eyes shining.

"Yup. In fact," The Doctor began taking his hands out of his pockets and resting his arms on the railings, "It is the only six story luxury liner to sail through the stars. One of the most beautiful and relaxing vacations you will ever find, and plenty of activities to keep you as busy as you would like! They even have a full cinema, mall, and golf course on board!"

"I take it back. You really know how to treat a girl!" Rose chuckled, and the Doctor cursed himself under his breath that he was focusing on how her breasts bounced slightly as she did so. Trying to distract himself he pushed himself away from the rails quickly with a large intake of breath. He clapped his hands together and faced her again.

"So shall we go check out our rooms, and then browse the rest of the ship?" Said the Doctor offering Rose his arm.

"Sounds like a plan to me." They began to walk along the ship, and the Doctor started pointing out the various interesting sights along the way. Among the various objects of amusement was a rock climbing wall, a pool, and the entrance to an all inclusive spa titled _Romantique_.

"Rather interesting name don't ya think?"

"Well, I suppose it is probably advertising to couples but probably still no harm in two friends stopping by together." Answered the Doctor without missing a beat.

'Right,' Rose thought, 'Because friends is certainly what I want us to be.' But she decided to not let this spoil anything. She did get to spend a week with the Doctor just relaxing, and she was going to soak up every moment of it she could.

"Ah, the check in, here we are." Said the Doctor breaking Rose out of her thoughts. In front of them was a tacky tropical looking booth with a woman dressed in all blue with a heart embroidered on the right shoulder. She was grinning from ear to ear greeting couples in a perfectly too happy sing song voice. As Rose and the Doctor approached, Rose couldn't help but cringe as the woman addressed them with a high pitched squeal.

"O how wonderful! Another lovely couple coming to check in on the start of this romantic couple's voyage! I'm Sharla, and are you both ready to remember why you said 'aloha' to love?!"

"Excuse me did you say romantic couple's voyage?" The Doctor asked hesitantly tugging at his ear.

"Why of course. What other voyage would you be on, silly? The S.S. Jupiter has been proud to be a couple's only luxury liner for more than 15 years! In fact we are celebrating our anniversary this year which means lots of goodies and treats for all of you! O yea!" Said the woman clapping her hands and bouncing up and down all too excitedly, "So what is your reservation under?"

"Doctor, couple's voyage?" said Rose under her breath as she yanked on the Doctor's arm. It was only then that she noticed that there were no kids on board, only couples, and that all the couples she saw were being very romantic and touchy.

"I must have made the reservations for the wrong year. The S.S. Jupiter grows out of couples voyages but not until 5016 A.D.," He whispered back to Rose, "Uh yeah under John Smith." He then said out loud to the woman as he began rubbing the back of his neck.

"How could you make reservations for the wrong year?" Rose said nudging him with her elbow.

"Well, if you didn't notice, we were kind of in a hurry, and I had other things to focus on."

"O Mr. Smith and Mrs. Tyler! How fantastic. I see your reservations right here. I will take you on back to your room, so just follow me!" The woman interjected before Rose had a chance to react even further. Not seeing any other choice they followed the woman past a few corridors. They went by some doors all decorated with a pink heart. They finally stopped at one door, and the woman opened it ushering them inside. The room was, thankfully, less tacky than the rest of the decor. Some darker gray walls highlighted the medium size room. Throughout were splashes of a blue teal color bring some life and vibrancy to the dullness. The furniture was all dark wood. Rose walked further into the room. It was rather small in size with a bathroom of just a shower all see through glass, a toilet, and a sink which connected straight to the bedroom. The only separation between the bathroom and the bedroom was a thin wood door with gaps in the paneling large enough to just barely see figures through. In the bedroom was one twin sized bed with far too many pillows and, of course, rose petals scattered over the top.

"So here are your keys, supper is in three hours so enough time to get settled and explore a little bit. There are quite a few restaurants on board so definitely make sure to try them all! Again, I'm Sharla, and I'm sure I will be seeing more of you as we go through different activities. If every you need anything just feel free to ask!" The woman turned as if to leave, but was stopped by the Doctor.

"Wait, I thought I had booked two rooms..." The Doctor shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he tried not to show his embarrassment. The woman checked her clipboard before answering with what seemed genuine concern, "No, unfortunately, not sir. I see one standard room was booked." 

"Would it be possible to rent another room now?" Rose popped in quickly.

"O again, I'm afraid not! This entire voyage has already been booked. We just don't have any open space. Sorry, but I hope you both enjoy your weekend!" The woman said quickly before shutting the door to leave Rose and the Doctor standing alone in there now very small room. They both stood in silence for a moment not really knowing what to say. Finally Rose shuffled over to sit on the rose petal covered bed.

"Rose, I am so sorry! This was supposed to be a relaxing weekend, and I ruined it!"

"Nothings been ruined. We are still on a ship cruising through the stars. What could be more beautiful? And about the room, well, we'll just make do alright?"

"Yeah, but Rose, we are going to have to act like a couple. This a cruise specifically for romance between couples. If they find out that we aren't, they just might kick us off the ship."

"They can do that?"

"It has happened before."

"So a week, of no TARDIS and having to act like a couple. This could be a little harder than I thought." Rose said falling back onto the bed. In her mind she was trying to think of all the different ways she knew of to stop her from acting on her arousal, and being cooped up with the Doctor for that long, she knew she was going to need to use every single one of them.

"Again I'm sorry, but we'll try to have fun and make the most of it, yeah?" The Doctor said coming to sit beside Rose, but in his head all he could think was that being in a confined space and romantic atmosphere with Rose for a week was going to strain all the self-control he had. 'This is how I die.' He thought as he began to think of all the time he had left till it was safe to power up the TARDIS again.

"Yeah." Rose agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: SS Jupiter

Last chapter:

"So a week, of no TARDIS and having to act like a couple. This could be a little harder than I thought." Rose said falling back onto the bed. In her mind she was trying to think of all the different ways she knew of to stop her from acting on her arousal, and being cooped up with the Doctor for that long, she knew she was going to need to use every single one of them.

"Again I'm sorry, but we'll try to have fun and make the most of it, yeah?" The Doctor said coming to sit beside Rose, but in his head all he could think was that being in a confined space and romantic atmosphere with Rose for a week was going to strain all the self-control he had. 'This is how I die.' He thought as he began to think of all the time he had left till it was safe to power up the TARDIS again.

"Yeah." Rose agreed.

...

Chapter 2:

S.S. Jupiter:

Eventually, the Doctor and Rose found themselves in line at one of the buffet restaurants on board. Rose wouldn't admit it out loud, but this was already set up to be her favorite part of the night. The mood of the restaurant was light and happy, and a tropical band were tapping on drums and dancing to other tinkling music. None of this portrayed a romantic atmosphere so most of the couples were not being overly touchy. This gave Rose the excuse to focus on the Doctor less and more on the tons of assorted foods set up before them on steaming platters and carts. Rose was already so involved in the decision making between the hundreds of delicious bits that she didn't even notice the Doctor's body flush behind hers.

"Rose," He leaned down and whispered in her ear, and it took all of Rose's self control not to jump and yelp. "The line has moved forward."

"O right... Thanks, Doctor."

After retrieving their food the Doctor and Rose found themselves sitting down at one of the tables farther back in the room. While their were four chairs at the table, the Doctor and Rose to sit across from each other. Within moments of sitting Rose was already two mouthfuls into her overflowing plate.

"This is delicious!" She managed to state between handfuls of food. Looking up she just managed to catch the Doctor staring at her before he whipped his head down towards his food.

"What?" Rose asked dead panned eyes wide.

"Well, I..." The Doctor glanced back up as if nothing had happened and began rubbing his ear.

"Are these seats open?! Thanks so much!" Said a heavy set brunette woman with an accent Rose couldn't quite place. Within two moments she had placed herself beside Rose and the Doctor in an empty seat. Across from her a large balding man also found a seat.

"Hi! My name is Maria and this is my husband Dave. We took this trip to get closer with each other, but we have just found so many interesting couples recently. Dinner can be so boring just the two of us, you guys don't mind the extra company I suppose?"

"I don't I suppose. I don't know about the Doctor." Rose looked up with a questioning glance. While these people seemed rather nice, and she was sure she could use the distraction from her and the Doctor's situation, she wasn't quite sure if the Doctor was up for such a high energy couple.

"The Doctor? Is that your name? You poor dear!" Maria said while looking sympathetically towards the Doctor.

"Uh no, it's a uh... Pet name. Isn't it... Sweetie?" Rose tried to recover. The Doctor just stared at her with a blank stare. For saying they needed to act like a couple he really wan't helping any. Rose gave him a quick kick under the table to hint that it was his turn to speak.

"Uh right a pet name... After my job."

"O you are a doctor! How wonderful! Our son Stevey is planning to be a doctor. O what about you dear what do you do? And pardon me I must have missed your name."

"Rose. My name is Rose. I suppose I don't really have a title, but I guess you could consider me the Doctor's assistant."

"O like a nurse."

"She looks nothing like a nurse,dear, and you, sir, look nothing like a medical man to me. What type of doctor are you?" Said the woman's husband as he spoke for the first time that night.

"I'm not really one for, sir, just call me... John. John Smith, and I guess you could call me a doctor of quite a few things."

"A man of knowledge! How wonderful. I dabble in quite a few things myself. My wife; however, doesn't see my passion for it."

"Now dear this is hardly the time or place for such things," said Maria with a sharp fierce tone. "We are obviously boring our new friends! Now Rose dear you really are quite delightful tell me about you and your husband, or excuse me I assume he's your husband."

"Yes, my husband and I," Rose focused so she wouldn't stutter. Something about the phrase seemed to warm her from head to toe.

"O how wonderful. So how long have you been married? O is this a honeymoon?!"

"No!" The Doctor quickly interjected. All heads at the table snapped towards the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose's eyes met. Rose's wide dark eyes full of question tried to search the Doctor's for an answer to his sudden outburst. What ever she found didn't seem to please her for she slowly sat back lowering her head. The Doctor open and closed his mouth a few times trying to search for something, anything to explain to Rose what he really meant, but there were no words he could find to describe how he felt. Instead he tried to simply patch what he could.

"We've been married for three years now, so while still rather newlyweds, it isn't a honeymoon. My job this past year had been doing really well but really busy, so we decided to uh... get away and recover that spark." This seemed to be a satisfactory answer because the tension seemed to settle.

"That is so good to hear. Work can definitely separate couples, so the fact that you are willing to take time out to do this trip must mean so much to your wife. Don't you think so honey?" Maria said patting the Doctor's hand. In answer to her question, her husband merely grunted. Rose looked up then meeting the Doctor's eye. It was a shy probing look. The Doctor wanted to swoop her up then. To take her away from the noise and explain that his interjection was not at the idea of them being married. The thought of them being intimate in any way didn't upset him in the slightest, but his outburst must have caused such miscommunication. The rejection and hurt that he knew Rose must be feeling made his throat constrict and his chest ache, but he knew there was nothing he could do or say to change it, so he simply tried to give her all the emotion he truly felt through his eyes. There moment was only broken by Dave's gruff voice stating plainly, "Honey, weren't we supposed to meet with the Arkinsons in three minutes for table tennis?" He said while looking at his watch.

"Yes of course. I completely forgot! See there he goes being my memory again," Maria laughed,"It really was so lovely to meet both of you. It is plain to see that you two are more in love then half of the petty romances on this ship. You must absolutely have supper with us again sometime! Please say you will, Rose!"

"Well, alright, I think that would be quite fun." Rose stuttered.

"Splendid! You and your husband should join us at the _Eclipse_ the night after tomorrow. It is a very posh black tie only restaurant, but they are planning to have the most wonderful entertainment that evening. It starts at seven so make sure to get there early. We will see you both there!" Maria stung out too quickly for either the Doctor or Rose to interject, and as quick as they appeared, they left leaving Rose and the Doctor in a rather uncomfortable silence. The Doctor was the first to break it as he slid his plate back on the table, got up, and offered Rose his arm.

"How about a walk around the deck before bed?"

"Alright." Rose agreed taking his arm gingerly. She still felt uncertain of the Doctor. Some days she swore they were so close to admitting feelings for each other, but tonight he seemed so vehement about them being married. The walked out of the still noisy restaurant and out into the open deck. The stars twinkled around them as the ship moved. They walked in silence for awhile just taking in the view. When they came to a stop at the railing, Rose finally worked up her courage to speak.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked without looking at the Doctor.

"Mad at you? Why in the world would I be mad at you?" The Doctor looked incredulously at Rose as she leaned against the silver railing of the ship.

"I said we were married. I wasn't sure if I miss stepped my bounds, I didn't want to offend you or anything, it just seemed easier to agree with her, and it all came out so quickly. Plus you seemed so against it, I just wasn't sure if..." She trailed off. She stared hard into the darkness with hands griping the railings. If this was when the Doctor finally rejected her, she didn't want to watch him do it. The Doctor regarded hear with a sinking heart. The deep brown orbs seemed to swim with uncertainty. Everything in him wanted to grab her then. He wanted to kiss her and erase all doubt from her mind that he could not feel anything for her, but he didn't. He checked himself just as he always did. Instead he sauntered up to her coming to right where her arm grazed his chest and placed one arm around the small of her back.

"I'm not mad at you." He said plainly. When Rose didn't move, he sighed. Taking his other hand he took her chin and turned and raised her face towards his. Though it was only for a moment, he memorized every detail of her then. The way the light shinned in her blonde hair, how her watery eyes looked pleadingly into his. They looked into his soul and his heart, and the Doctor never felt more vulnerable then at that very moment. Her lips were plump and pink and begged to be ravished. A plea that the Doctor almost fell into willingly and with all his hearts. How one person could fill his mind and soul so completely at that one moment in time failed any logic he had ever had, and the Doctor decided that if this was madness, he would willingly throw away his sanity for the rest of his life if it meant keeping Rose forever by his side.

"I could never be mad at you. My Rose." The Doctor finally broke the silence to say out loud. As Rose turned to reach for him, he quickly slipped away from her. "I mean I could never be mad at you forever. Sure something you do now or then might set me off a little, but I suppose that is rather normal in the grand scheme of things. Either way, you did good tonight thinking on the draw like you did. Like you said better to agree with them then to try to make things complicated. I don't think that what you said is going to affect anything, and as far as going to supper with them," The Doctor again tugged at his ear, "I suppose they were nice enough people. Might be good to have some friends on board." He only dared look back at Rose once he had finished speaking. He forced his demeanor to be calm and collected, but his hearts were pounding with how close he had come to telling Rose he loved her. She was starring at him like a fish out of water, but all of the sudden a weird unreadable expression came over her.

"What do you mean I do might set you off? Are you saying I annoy you?" She said eyebrows scrunched together.

"O, I um. I suppose there are a few things that might be a tad annoying, but not all the time sometimes they are a strength. I mean... Isn't anything I do that ever annoys you?" The Doctor stuttered. Rose seemed to contemplate this for a little while. For a while, she thought the Doctor was actually going to confess feelings for her, and that he was going to kiss her, but he had just teased her. He thought that he could say all of those sweet things and turn her on, and simply dance away and play it off as if it was nothing. Rose wanted to make sure that he realized that he certainly wasn't the only one to be able to play this game. With that idea, a devious sexual expression set itself on her features. She sauntered towards him, and the Doctor could have sworn that the look she was giving him must have been illegal in at least half a dozen galaxies. The Doctor didn't want to admit that the sway of her hips intoxicated him, and he swallowed as unnoticeable as he could praying that Rose wasn't seeing how she affected him.

"I suppose there are a few things." She said as she took the last few steps towards him.

"O really, and what are those?" He said leaning in to her. She ran her hand down his chest pulling at his tie and regarding it closely.

"Well for one, you really do talk far to much, and I think sometimes, I just have to do something to shut that mouth of yours."

"I suppose everyone as their vices. And I suppose you have a few ideas on how to shut my gob?"

"A few."

"Would you like to share?"

"Now, Doctor, I think sharing isn't all that fun, but I certainly could show you if you'd really like."

"I suppose there is no harm in that." The Doctor said as he raised his hand to her waist. If Rose was going to start this, he certainly wouldn't stop her. Or should he? The Doctor was battling himself over and over in his head debating the idea of letting Rose kiss him. As he did so, he hardly noticed as Rose took half a step back, placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, and pushed him backwards with all her might. The Doctor came two his senses as the sensation of falling backwards came over him. He let out a yelp as he went sprawling through the air. As he fell he suddenly hit something solid, but he still fell through it. The feel of water rushed past his head and he realized he was in the outdoor pool. He rose to the surface and took a deep breath of air. The crisp sound of Rose's ringing laughter pierced his eardrums. He looked at her incredulously as she was on the ground holding her gut in laughter.

"Rose Tyler, you pushed me into the pool!"

"Of course I did. You were standing over there looking all smug and insulting me! You deserved some payback, and I've got to say, the wet look is good for you. You should wear it more often." She said with a signature tongue in teeth grin.

"O really. Well maybe you should try it. Who knows it could look great on you too."

"If you think you are getting me to jump in the pool, you are out of your mind."

"Am I really? Because as I seem to recall, you didn't grab your room key on your way out which means I am currently in possession of the only key to our room. Seeing as it is late, and you will probably be wanting to get to sleep soon, I would see it as rather inconvenient that I currently feel like staying in the pool for a good swim." Said the doctor before he began floating on his back and leisurely started to swim away from Rose. Rose now sat on the deck with mouth hanging open in a much similar fashion to the way the Doctor's was earlier. Not seeing much choice she gathered herself together and dove into the pool after the Doctor. After much splashing and pushing, Rose managed to finally pry the key from the Doctor's hand, and they both climbed out of the pool soaking wet and breathless. They snuck back to their room trying to avoid people, so they wouldn't have to explain their current wardrobe. The sound of their wet slopping shoes against the deck had them snickering until they had the bedroom door firmly shut behind them.

"So I'll get the bathroom first to dry of, and then you can go." Rose said all smiles.

"How come you get to go first. You pushed me into a pool."

"Because you take forever in the bathroom. I would be able to dry off naturally before you would ever be done, and secondly, me pushing you into the pool is a completely null and void point due to the fact that you made me jump in after you!" Rose said pointing her finger sharply into the Doctor's chest before turning around and heading into the bathroom.

"Blimey you really are like Jackie sometimes. At least throw me a towel." The Doctor muttered. Rose simply shot him a warning glance before tossing a white towel to him and shutting the door behind her. After a few minute Rose, emerged from the bathroom with her hair messily tied up into a bun and wearing a small tank top with sweats. Her mid section was completely bare, and the Doctor allowed himself a small indulgence of gazing over her flawless skin before casting his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Your turn," Said Rose completely oblivious as she moved to the bed. Suddenly she stopped right before it, "Doctor, I know you don't need as much sleep, but you still do-"

"I certainly don't need as much as you, but I would need some. Don't worry though, I'll just take our couch. Nice and sturdy wood with some very comfortable cushions. Should be just fine. You get your rest." The Doctor said cutting Rose off. He closed the bathroom door behind him, and Rose watched his figure move around as she got into bed. As she laid he head down, she noticed that from this angle one could see almost completely into the bathroom through the wood panel gaps. She flushed as she saw the Doctor drop his soaking jacket onto the grown followed shortly by his shirt. She shouldn't be watching this, really really, shouldn't be watching this, but her eyes were glued to the Doctor's body. Her cheeks were flushed, and she could feel her heart beating as slowly she saw the Doctor drop his trousers. From this vantage point she could just barely see past the small of his back, but she could just see enough of him to know he wasn't wearing pants. 'Of course he isn't.' Rose thought, and the knowledge made Rose question the dozens of other days she had ogled him. As the Doctor turned towards the door, Rose quickly flipped around placing her back to the door. She was too afraid of him being able to see out and she that she was watching him for her to keep staring. Rose decided to pretend to be asleep, and as she did so, she didn't even notice as she slowly slipped into a sleep. The Doctor came out of the bathroom shortly after she was truly asleep. He was dressed surprisingly in a white T-shirt and some loose fit cotton pajama pants. He regarded Rose's sleeping form and part of him wished he could slip under the blankets with her and go to sleep, but instead of focusing on what he knew he could never have, he turned and sank onto the couch. He stared at the ceiling for awhile before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Darkness seemed to consume him for awhile, but as most nights, the noise slowly came over him. The screams of innocent lives rung in his mind. He could feel his body heat up from the feel of the raging fires that consumed all in its path. He smelled the scent of rust and saw he was covered in blood. All around him was the signs of death, and with it came the pain. Pain shot itself up his body, and his entire being convulsed in agony. He wanted to run wanted to scream, but he couldn't escape. His breaths came out in gasping sobs as he tried to breath past the pain, and then he was falling. He was falling faster and farther. Falling like Gallifrey fell. He burned like Gallifrey burned. He died like the hundreds of his people that he had killed. He suffered until he wretched himself from the darkness, and awoke shaking and covered in a cold sweat. He shot straight up on the couch hunched over and staring at the cushion below him. He gasped for air as if he had been holding his breath for hours. His entire body quaked, and he gripped the back of the couch hoping to still himself. He placed his other hand over his eyes hoping and praying that the memories and images would fade from his memory. He heard a soft shuffling of covers, and Rose asked quietly, "Doctor, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep." Said the Doctor shortly. He didn't trust his voice not to waiver, and he wasn't sure he wanted Rose to see him like this. As much as he tried to escape the screaming and the shots of pain that seemed to still wind themselves up his body, he simply fell further into them. Until a cold towel hit the back of his neck, and a soft hand pried his hand from his eyes. Rose sat in front of him. His beautiful, perfect, pink and yellow Rose.

"Doctor, talk to me. You had a nightmare yeah?" The concern in her eyes reflected in her voice. All the screaming in his head came to silence as her hand began to stroke his cheek. Knowing that he would most like curse himself later, the Doctor grabbed Rose and pulled her to him. He didn't care what regrets he would fell in the morning. Right now he knew he needed Rose. He rested his head on her shoulder, and his left hand rested with Rose's on the couch.

"Please, just let me stay like this for awhile." The Doctor said quietly. Rose could still feel his body shaking as it was coming down from his tremors, and she sat still accepting him as he brought his right arm around her back and pulled her closer to him. Gently and slowly as if scared she would frighten him away, Rose brought her hand up to rest on the Doctor's head. She slowly stroked through his hair trying to comfort him. With time, his shaking slowly stopped, and she could feel his body relax under her ministrations. Rose resolved that she was not going to let the Doctor go back to sleep on his own, and with that resolve, she slowly took the Doctor's hand, raised him up, and led him back to the bed.

"Rose..." He said quietly in protest as she pulled back the covers and prompted him to sit down.

"Just rest here with me tonight. Let me be here for you like all those times you were there for me." She shushed him, and he accepted submitting to her entirely as she guided him back onto the bed. He moved back farther making space for her, and they both laid down together. Rose pulled the covers over them before stroking the Doctor's cheek. He threw his arm over her pulling her close and buried his face in her hair breathing in her scent. Slowly he drifted back to sleep with Rose still in his arms, and her scent wrapping around him in comfort.

...

I'll be cutting this chapter off here, but there will be more soon! This is my first fanfic, so please leave a review! Both positive or negative critiques are helpful, so feel free to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: PDA

Last chapter:

"Rose..." He said quietly in protest as she pulled back the covers and prompted him to sit down.

"Just rest here with me tonight. Let me be here for you like all those times you were there for me." She shushed him, and he accepted submitting to her entirely as she guided him back onto the bed. He moved back farther making space for her, and they both laid down together. Rose pulled the covers over them before stroking the Doctor's cheek. He threw his arm over her pulling her close and buried his face in her hair breathing in her scent. Slowly he drifted back to sleep with Rose still in his arms, and her scent wrapping around him in comfort.

...

Chapter 3:

PDA:

Rose woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. She was so comfortable in her current position that she resolved that she would stay like that the rest of the day. The blankets were soft, the firmness behind her was comforting, and the arm around her stomach kept her secure and warm and... There was an arm around her stomach. Rose's eyes shot open taking in her surroundings. Not wanting to alert the other person she slowly lowered her gaze. The Doctor's arm lay possessively around her mid section keeping her next to him, and that was when Rose's second realization hit her foggy mind, the Doctor and her were spooning. She could feel the Doctor's body as it was curved around hers. His chest was flush against her back, and her bum was... directly against his crotch. She would have panicked if the Doctor was awake, but she could tell he was still asleep by his steady breathing. She could feel his soft breath on her head and the rising and falling of his chest on her back. She also felt something else quite noticeably pressing hard and stiff against her bum. Rose flushed at the knowledge of the Doctor's current state, and as the memories of last night came flooding over her, she became even more embarrassed. She had taken the Doctor to bed, but not in the way she had always dreamed of doing so. Either way, having him against her now, pressed against her the way she always wanted him to be, it sparked the desire Rose always had when she was around the Doctor, and she could feel her arousal starting to rise. She wanted to shift and rub her thighs together in hopes to ease the tension slowly rising between them, but she was afraid that too much shifting would wake him up. The way the Doctor had been last night was the most open and vulnerable Rose had ever seen him, and she certainly didn't want to ruin that step forward in their relationship with the Doctor's embarrassment when he woke up. Rose slowly tried to slip out of bed being careful not to wake him. Once her feet hit the floor she glanced back. The Doctor was still asleep. His hair was fluffed and spiked comically in all different directions. His shirt had pushed itself up a little to reveal his slim stomach and waist. Rose allowed herself to indulge in the sight she didn't get to see last night. She wished she could pull his shirt off so she could see all of him. She wanted to touch him and to be touched by him. His face was so peaceful unlike the terror and agony that seemed to be so prevalent last night. A part of her wanted to stay, to lay there with him all day and just bask in the comfort he brought her, but she knew that was something she could probably never have. The Doctor moaned and shifted a little bit, and she was afraid he would wake up to see her watching him, so she padded softly to the bathroom. Only once she heard the latch sound softly did she dare to let out her breath. Rose couldn't get her mind off of last night. The way he shook and held her like she was a lifeline. It made her feel as if the Doctor needed her. Her heart clenched at the obvious pain he was in last night. It was clear to her that his pain was not just mental but physical as well, and she wondered if that is what it was like for him most nights. She wanted to talk to him about it, to be there for him, but she also knew that talking to him about something so personal was near impossible. She would have to literally back him into a corner before he would cave, and he might not even say then. If what she saw last night was normal for the Doctor, than it was no wonder he was still asleep. He must be exhausted from never having a good nights sleep. She grabbed the bun she had worn to bed last night and pulled it loose shaking her head. She decided it was time to distract herself from the Doctor, and she would do so with a nice hot shower.

The Doctor awoke slowly and with it came the memories of the night before. He was not as ashamed of his actions the other night as he thought he would be. Sure he was embarrassed and maybe even slightly regretted his actions, but with everything that happened came a sense of wonder. Rose had saved him and accepted him in his brokenness so completely. He always believed that Rose couldn't accept him as the broken man that he was, but that thought kept diminishing second by second; however, it also came with the small doubt that he had pushed her into her actions. He chose not to think about what happened last night. There was no need to focus on things that didn't matter. His thoughts began to clear the more awake he became. Groggily he searched around him with his arm for Rose, but he came up with nothing. He frowned and opened his eyes only to find that the bed was empty. He leaned up a little bit and scanned the room. Rose was no where to be found, but he heard the sound of running water. The Doctor sighed and laid back down. He would simply wait for her to get done with her shower. It was as he laid down that he realized that he had a throbbing erection, and he groaned in frustration. He always seemed to be weaker to his physical needs in this regeneration. He was only glad that Rose wasn't still in bed with him. He rolled back onto his side facing the bathroom and his eyes widened. He could see into the bathroom, and the shower was completely glass. Right before him was a wet and very naked Rose Tyler taking a shower. He got lost in the sight of her, and his hungry eyes roamed over her body. He watched the way the water beaded down her silky skin. He imagined what it would feel like to be in that shower with her, and his erection began to throb bringing him back from his day dreams. He squeezed his eyes shut. He really shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be watching Rose shower. Such an invasion of privacy would surely make her mad and disgusted with him, and what he was doing was simply pathetic. Surely he was strong enough to curb his basic instincts, but as he opened his eyes again, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander back to the sight of her. He wanted desperately to run his hands over her wet skin and to hear her gasp in pleasure, and just that thought alone was enough to send his mind spiraling into his darkest fantasy. In his mind he made love to her from head to toe. He bit at her neck and yanked on her hair. She begged for him, and they drove each other higher with every touch and every kiss. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't do this. He jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. As soon as he had changed he grabbed his key, he practically ran from the room. He needed to be anywhere but in her presence at that moment.

After what seemed like forever, Rose finally shut off the shower. She was completely relaxed. She was sure the Doctor was already awake by now, and together they could plan out what they wanted to do for the day. Part of Rose really wanted to go find a place to lay out with a good book, but she was sure the Doctor was itching for something to do. She dressed and combed out her hair before walking back into the bedroom. She saw that the bed was empty, but the Doctor was no where else to be found. She saw that he had taken his key which means he had deliberately left. Was he upset about last night. Rose began to worry that she had really done something to offend him. What she did certainly stepped past their normal relationship and perhaps the Doctor regretted that. She sat down on the bed as her mind swirled around the possibilities. Was this his way of rejecting her? No, she wouldn't let herself be discouraged. She resolved to forget about the Doctor and go on with her day. This was supposed to be her vacation, and she wouldn't let the Doctor ruin it. She remembered seeing an indoor pool with a fake UV sun on their way to supper last night. It was called the sun dome and the Doctor told her that she could get a tan if she laid under it, so she quickly changed into her bathing suit, grabbed a book and her key, and headed out.

The Doctor had set out walking around the deck for awhile. He needed some air and something to distract himself. He stared at the ground as if trying to burn a hole through it. Maybe the answer to his and Rose's relationship lay somewhere beneath the boards of the ship. All of him wanted to be with Rose and to love her, but the practical side of him continued to list reasons why it would never work. He had marched his way around the ship at least three times before getting up his nerve to go back to their room. He opened the door and stepped inside delicately.

"Rose... Rose are you here?" He scoffed himself internally as he said the words out-loud. There were literally two rooms and Rose plainly wasn't in either. It wasn't as if she was going to be sitting 'behind' the couch. He glanced at the clock only to find that it was after eleven. She must have gotten tired of waiting for him and left. Well, whatever the day was going to hold for them, he figured he had best change into his swimwear. After changing into some trunks and throwing on a plain T-shirt, he decided to go out and find where Rose had gone. He walked around the deck trying to look for the only pink and yellow human that mattered. Not finding her outside he went inside. In the great domed ceiling of the ship, a fake sun shined light over the entire deck. It was very busy in here as a lot of people wanted the UV light of the inside dome, and the great tan it brought. He gazed around at the different lounging chairs. The laughing and splashing of the couples around him was starting to irk him a little. Where could Rose have gone? He was about to move on when he spotted Rose. She was sitting on a white lawn chair in what could practically be considered her underwear. In most cases he would have considered the very small red fabric she was wearing as irresistible, but in this setting it set all of his hair on end. She seemed to be sipping on a tropical drink, and was smiling and laughing with a bulky young man. This only further pissed the Doctor off. The young man was clearly enjoying his view. He seemed very handsome, and it was obvious he was flirting with Rose. Flirting with his Rose on a couple's cruise while she was barely dressed. Did he really have the audacity? The Doctor's brows furrowed, and whatever right or non-right he had to claiming Rose left his mind altogether. He marched up to them his best on-coming-storm look etched across his face. As soon as Rose and the man saw him, their smiles dropped.

"Doc... Doctor. I wondered where you were." Rose stuttered. She could tell the Doctor was mad, and she could only hope that he wouldn't misinterpret the situation and cause a scene, "Sam was just telling me that-" Rose never got to finish her sentence because the Doctor quickly sat down beside her, grabbed the back of her neck, and pressed her lips firmly into his own. Rose's eyes bolted wide at the Doctor's sudden kiss. What had come over him? Rose didn't have time to decide whether to push him away or reciprocate before he released her and turned to face the now fidgeting young man.

"Your Sam?" He asked cold and collected.

"Uh yeah. The bartender, I was just telling Rose about our next stop on the cruise as I brought her the drink she ordered. You must be her husband." As the man spoke, the Doctor immediately began to regret what he just did. Now he felt like the biggest ass in the universe, and he had kissed Rose, actually kissed her. How was he ever going to play that off as anything but jealously?

"Yes, I am." He muttered.

"Well, cool. I'll just leave you both to whatever then." Sam said leaving as fast as he could. The Doctor turned to look at Rose then. Her face was bright red and her hand was covering her mouth. He tried searching for words, "Rose, I-" but Rose had already jumped up and ran away from him before he could finish. Rose broke out of the sun dome to the outside. She turned around the side of the ship and ducked inside a maintenance only door. The tears streamed down her face. The Doctor had kissed her. He had actually kissed her, but it obviously wasn't a loving kiss. What had he done that for? She was angry, so angry at the Doctor for how he had handled the situation. Simply acting like he did and forcing that kiss on her enraged her. He certainly deserved a good slap for what he did, but a small part of her still basked in the way he had acted. The rage on his face and how possessive he seemed to have acted. That combined with how he acted last night had Rose questioning his motives even more. She shook her head trying to clear her mind. She wasn't going to let her feelings for him be an excuse for his actions. She realized she shouldn't have left like she did. She should have stayed and heard him out. He couldn't have felt good about how things turned out, and she made a bad situation worse by leaving. Sealing her resolve she strode out of the maintenance hall and back into the sun dome. The Doctor was still sitting where she had left him with his head in-between his hands. As she walked towards him he straightened up, and she could already see him preparing his speech.

"Rose-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up. You acted like a complete insensitive imbecile."

"You were ruining our cover!" The Doctor suddenly got defensive standing up to go toe to toe with her.

"So you decide to take things into your own hands and kiss me? Even you shouldn't be so blind as to know that something like that would mean something to an emotional 'ape' like me, and you went and took it and made it cheap. Even if it was just for show, you had no right to do what you did the way you did it." Rose stated plainly to him. This was one of the few times that Rose saw the Doctor become absolutely speechless. He turned his face from her with a mix of unreadable emotions.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't have to end up kissing before this trip was over? This is a couples cruise, and we are married," The Doctor spat out turning his face to her all rage, "It's good we got it out of the way now. It will make it less difficult when we have to do it again later." The Doctor put out emotionless and cold. At least it was cold until his face was warmed up with the sting of Rose's slap.

"No. Don't you dare make excuses for yourself. You can pretend to be emotionless and detached from what you do, but you can never fool me. I know how deeply you feel things, Doctor. Especially the things caused by your actions."

"Maybe I'm just more heartless than you think!" The Doctor practically shouted.

"Then what was last night?" Rose all but screamed back. Rose regretted the words the moment they left her lips. The question she had resolved never to ask had slipped its way from her lips to hang out in the open air between them. The Doctor and her stared at each other with wide eyes, and Rose was completely horrified. Both were unsure of what to say to the other, and both were searching for a way to bridge the gap. Rose knew she had to find some way to apologize, but all she could do was stay quiet and wait for the Doctor to answer her question. However, instead of answering her, she saw the Doctor's face slowly change. She watched painfully as the Doctor raised his walls, and shut her out. He was choosing to once again shut her out from the things that really mattered, and Rose didn't think it would, but it killed her. He backed up from her and began to walk away. She stood there watching him. She knew that she should stay there, and that she should let him have his space, but she wasn't going to let him walk away. Not this time. She walked after him. She chased him past the pool and the giggling people all having fun with their significant others. Their laughter and screaming didn't matter to her. There was only one person on this entire ship that she had eyes for. He still managed to be a little farther ahead of her. His head was bowed and his shoulders were slumped, but she wasn't going to let him leave her behind. Catching up to him she reached forward grabbing his shoulder and turned him around to face her. She resolved that she would say it. She would say those three little words that explained how she felt about him. She was certain that at this point in time she couldn't make things any worse, and the words had been looming between them for too long.

"Doctor, I-"

"O Mr. and Mrs. Smith! How wonderful to see you both again!" A very peppy voice called out next to them. The Doctor and Rose whipped their heads towards the voice only to find the same woman that checked them in was running up to them. It is so good to see that you are both out in the sun enjoying your vacation! You both must absolutely compete!" She grabbed their hands and pulled them with deceptive strength towards a door covered with tacky tropical trees and flowers. Big bold red and orange letters read, "ROMANTIQUE MAZE OF ROMANCE"_. _

"Jim, get the string," The woman shouted at her co-worker when Rose and the Doctor were standing before the door, "Now this is a special maze put together by our crew. Jim is going to tie a string around your wrists that is made of a special camellia blend that will snap when there is too much tension placed on it. Both of your job will be to navigate this maze without the string snapping. If you get to the end without the string breaking, than you will get a free pass for a _Romantique _spa couple's special!"_  
><em>

"Thanks but this is really sudden, and I don't think we really have the time." The Doctor began to excuse Rose and himself.

"O of course you have time. You're on vacation," The peppy woman said all smiles, "Also you won't be needing your shirt dear, you are definitely going to get wet," She winked at the Doctor before grabbing the sleeves of his shirt and yanking it off of him, "I will just have our crew hold it at the exit for you." The Doctor was too disoriented to speak, he looked at Rose for help.

"I would have to agree with... My husband... Besides isn't the spa already free?" Rose added.

"O it is free, absolutely, but this pass is for our extra couple's special which does require a fee. You both just look so tense that you must absolutely compete. The spa special will surely help you both relax! I want to hear no excuses. Besides Jim has already tied the string!" The peppy young attendant said pointing at their wrists. The Doctor and Rose gaped looking down to find that the bright pink string has already been connected to both of them.

"You're kidding?" Rose gasped.

"How?" The Doctor began to add, but the attendant was already pushing them towards the door.

"Now now, like I said no excuses, and be warned no one has won as of yet! Go have fun, win that ticket, and most of all remember why you said 'aloha' to love!" Said the woman pushing them through the door to the maze and shutting it behind them. The Doctor and Rose found themselves completely in the dark. The woman had pushed them so hard that the Doctor had collided with the wall in the first turn of the maze, and Rose had collide with his chest. They stood silent in the dark. Rose was happy for the dark at that moment. It insured that the Doctor couldn't see the blush covering her face at being pressed up against his naked chest. His hands were on her waist, and she felt them slowly and sensually slide to her back. She also pressed her hand more firmly against his chest and raised herself up a little. The Doctor could feel her breasts slide along his chest and his breath caught. He knew he had to say something, so he spat out the first sentence he could think of.

"Are you okay?" He gulped.

"Yeah," Rose said back breathlessly. She was trying to search for anything to say to break their current tension, "Did the string break?" Rose felt the Doctor's hand move down her arm, and she suppressed a shiver. He felt her wrist before moving it along the string.

"No still here," He said taking her hand in his, "Better to be careful though."

"Yeah." Rose agreed again. They turned and silently began to feel their way along the walls of the maze. They were both in a mutual silent agreement to find their way out as soon as possible. Their bare feet padded against what felt like wet rock, and the silence rung in Rose's ears like the thudding of her heartbeat. Suddenly she heard the Doctor grunt in pain, and their connected arms pulled her backwards. She regained her footing before calling out, "Doctor, are you okay?"

"Fine. Just ran into a wall." He said while rubbing the sore side of his face.

"There was no wall on my side."

"What? Why would they put a wall on my side but not yours?"

"I suppose they were trying to be clever. Come on it's this way." Rose said tugging on the Doctor's hand. He followed her reluctantly pouting like a puppy that had been scolded. As he was starting to get lost in his own thoughts he heard Rose yelp, and he was suddenly yanked down. He landed in water next to Rose.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked concerned.

"Water? Why is there water?" Rose asked angrily.

"There was no water on my side." The Doctor mocked.

"Yeah but there was probably a wall!"

"Maybe they are just trying to be clever." The Doctor hissed.

"You are lucky that I can't see you well enough to slap you!" Rose said getting up.

"The attendant said we would get wet. I suppose we should follow the water." The Doctor said leading Rose forward. It wasn't long until they found themselves bumping into various other walls. They seemed to be going in circles until a faint light came from a hole in the wall in front of them.

"It looks like the water goes through there," The Doctor said crouching down a little bit to look through the hole, "It's pretty spacious but one of us will have to follow the other."

"Why would they make us crawl through a hole?" Rose asked, "At least it's pretty well lit, so we should be able to see alright."

"I'll go first then." The Doctor crouched getting ready to move through the next obstacle.

"Oi, how come you get to go first? You ran into a wall remember! I'll go first." Said Rose as she got down on all fours and before the Doctor could protest made her way into the opening. The Doctor had no choice but to follow her in. He noticed she was right and that the tunnel was fairly well lit which meant that the Doctor had a perfect view of Rose's bum. 'Exactly what I need right now.' he scoffed in his head. He was trying to keep his barriers raised to Rose, and he tried to keep his eyes on the ground in front of them, but her bum shaking slightly as she crawled really wasn't helping anything. He was fighting himself in his mind regarding how admiring her backside in this position was so much worse than spying on her in the shower earlier. Right a reminder of Rose in the shower was just what his growing arousal needed right then.

"Looks like we go up from here." Rose said. In front of them the crawlspace ended and opened up above them. Rose crawled into the open space before looking behind herself to the Doctor. To the Doctor's luck he was not starring at her bum as she decided to do so.

"Doctor, I'll need you to come here. We are connected remember. If one of us stands up without the other, the string will break. Without a word the Doctor squeezed himself behind Rose in the small opening. They stood up together, and it had the Doctor pressing Rose up against the wall.

"Hold on I think I can grab the ledge." Rose said trying to reach. Going on her tip toes he bum rubbed against the Doctor, and he took in a sharp breath in an effort to control himself. The more Rose tried to grab the ledge the more friction she placed on a certain part of his body. Before he knew it the Doctor had grabbed her hips in order to stop her movement. Rose looked at him questioningly.

"You're too short. Let me boost you up." The Doctor recovered. He used his strength to lift Rose up to a point where she could climb up on the ledge. After she got up, the Doctor jumped and grabbed hold of the ledge. Grabbing his arm Rose helped pull him up. Once the Doctor was sitting with Rose on the ledge, they found themselves looking at three different river-ways. Without much debate the Doctor and Rose picked the middle path and kept walking. They were far to done with the day to consider griping about directions. As they continued to walk through the water that was at least ankle deep, they found the path way continued to get darker. Instinctively they took each others hands so as not to lose one another. After a time the path was completely dark, and the sound of their steps sloshing in the water echoed off the walls.

"Doctor, do you hear running water."

"I seriously doubt it, Rose, how could they get running water into a homemade maze?" The Doctor drawled, and if looks could kill, the look Rose gave him would have been his last. Rose opened her mouth to speak but instead a yelp came from both her and the Doctor as the ground gave way beneath them, and they found themselves sliding down an unseen water slide. Rose had stepped first and found herself thrown from the slide into a shallow pool of water where she landed on her back. Her eyes closed as she winced at the pain, and realizing that a heavy weight was constricting her chest she opened her eyes to find the Doctor was lying on top of her. The Doctor pushed himself up to hover above her. He was illuminated by dim sparkling lights all around the small cavern they now found themselves in. Their hands were still clasped above Rose's head, and his legs were on either side of her body. His other hand was placed right beside her head, and his face hovered only inches from her own. They were both breathing heavy, and their eyes were half lidded. The Doctor was stuck between snogging her and running as far from her as he could manage, but Rose's firm grasp on his hand kept him rooted to his position. She always kept him rooted. He would have given up on a lot of things if it wasn't for her, and she kept him rooted to the truth even when he didn't want to hear it. Her hair was fanned out in the shallow water, and the shinning lights around them looked like the stars as they sparked in her eyes. The feel of her heaving chest under him made his hands ache to touch her. The Doctor felt himself wavering in his convictions, and he leaned down closer as if to finally give in and properly snog her before he heard Rose speak.

"Why can't you just trust me?" She said in barely a whisper just loud enough to be heard. The Doctor pulled back slightly recollecting himself. Every warning alarm was going off in his head regarding what he almost did. Didn't he know any better from earlier? It was obvious she didn't want him to kiss her. Obvious that she had no feelings towards him, but he had hurt her that much was clear.

"I do trust you." He managed to keep his voice steady.

"Liar. You didn't trust me to keep our cover, you don't trust me enough to confide in me when you hurt, and you don't even trust me enough to listen when I say I hear rushing water. I told you that I would be with you forever, but maybe you don't want me with you." Rose had started to cry. The tears were dropping from her cheeks to ripple in the water. The Doctor winced in pain as if every tear she shed was an arrow through his chest. He rolled off her to sit beside her, and Rose also sat up.

"I'm sorry." Rose said as she began to wipe her eyes, but the Doctor stopped her and turned towards her. He removed her hands and began stroking her cheek the same way she had to him last night.

"No. I'm sorry. You were right about me earlier I really am the biggest idiot. I should have respected you, but all I could think about was..." The Doctor paused then dropping his hand from her face.

"About what Doctor?" Rose questioned turning to face him more.

"I've traveled so long, and everyone has either left or died. O Rose, so many people have died. In the end it always ends up me being alone, and there will never be anything I can do to stop it. When it always ends up being just you alone in the end, you learn to keep your cards close."

"But you aren't alone. You've got me."

"Don't you get it Rose? I don't age. I regenerate, but humans, you decay. You wither and die. Imagine watching that happen to someone that you..."

"You what Doctor?" Rose asked heart heaving in her chest.

"You can spend your forever with me, Rose, but I will never be able to spend mine with you. No matter how much I want to. I will have to carry on. Alone... That's the curse of being a Time Lord."

"Maybe that's your problem." Rose said eyes piercing the Doctor.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so focused on losing something, that you are too busy to enjoy it. The good times might not erase the bad, but the same is true the other way around. The bad times don't change the good either. In my mind, you can only let yourself be full of so many bad things before you get so heavy you can't move on, so let me help you, Doctor. Together, forever, for as long as that forever may be."

"Rose... You are stronger then I could ever be. I hope you know that." The Doctor chuckled finally meeting Rose's eyes. Without breaking contact he continued, "I can't say I'll get better at this, Rose, but I'll try to confide in you more if that will make you happy." In his eyes Rose saw the sadness, the pain, and the longing. She saw the man she had fallen in love with and her heart ached for him.

"So last night? Is that how most nights are for you?" She asked biting her lip.

"Some," The Doctor sighed giving in, "Others are better. I would say last night was one of the less kind nights. Like I said, a lot of people have died, but what you did helped me, so thank you for that." He smiled a weak sad smile, but it was genuine.

"So are we good then?" Rose asked tentatively.

"As far as I'm concerned, and how about for earlier? Are we good?" He asked back. Rose searched his face for a moment before asking, "Do you trust me?"

"Always." Was his response.

"Then close your eyes." Rose said. The Doctor paused for a moment, but slowly obeyed. He heard the water as Rose crawled closer to him. She had crawled in between his legs and cupped his face with both of her hands, "I know that you won't tell me everything, but if nothing else, just remember that you aren't alone any more. You'll never be alone." She whispered in his ear. The Doctor had brought his hands up to touch her. One hand was on her waist, the other on her back.

"Rose?" The Doctor said her name like a question and a plea just before he felt her soft lips meet his. His hand raised to the back of her head. This kiss was nothing like earlier. It was soft, slow, and sensual. He took his time to memorize the way she tasted and the feel of her lips. As Rose released him, he slowly opened his eyes to meet hers.

"A kiss for a kiss," She said heavily, "Now we are even." Before the Doctor could say or do anything else she stood up. Her heart was pounding. She had snogged the Doctor, no gimmicks or games just snogged him.

"So how do we get out of here then?" Rose asked looking around. The Doctor stood up quickly to join her all back to his usually bundle of energy.

"What you mean you can't hear the running water?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked as if the Doctor was crazy. He simply looked at her mimicking her tongue in teeth smile, grabbed her hand, and whispered, "Run." Together they ran through the water and the father they ran the louder the sound of rushing water became. Finally Rose started to see a light and, "Doctor, is that a water fall? How did they get a waterfall in here?"

"Rose, how did they make any of this maze. Honestly, I've quit asking. Now shall we?"

"Jump off a waterfall are you kidding?"

"O I'm sure they have a huge pool of water at the bottom. They would be liable for injuries if they didn't. Allons-y, Rose!" The Doctor said scooping Rose up in his arms and jumping of the side of the waterfall. They both crashed into the pool below, and the Doctor brought them both to the surface, "See what did I tell you. Nice big pool of water right here to soften the landing." The Doctor said beaming.

"Remind me why I put up with you." Rose said obviously not amused.

"Forever, remember," The Doctor said beaming, "And look the string is still in tact!" He said as they climbed out of the pool.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" Said the all to happy attendant clapping her hands excitedly, "You are the first to navigate our course without the string breaking! It shows that you both have true love in deed. Now just one last thing before you get the ticket. Just give each other one big kiss for our camera!"

"What? We have to kiss, so you can take a picture of us?" Rose asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Of course! We want everyone to see how your love triumphed!"

"I don't see how it could hurt, right, dear?" The Doctor said putting emphasis on the 'dear'. Rose couldn't believe he was encouraging this, but then again did she really mind? The Doctor moved up to her taking her waist and slowly searched her face for permission. When Rose nodded he leaned down and gave her the third kiss that day. If this was how the rest of the week was going to go, Rose was not going to complain.

...

So technically I used some speeches from the series during Rose and his argument in the maze (with some little tweaks): one from season 2 episode 3 _School Reunion_ which was the, "curse of the time lords" speech (which is one of my favorites...THE FEELS), and what Rose says back to him about "the good and bad times" is actually from season 5 episode 10 _Vincent and the Doctor_. Next time, the Doctor and Rose will be making use of their hard earned "couple's special spa coupon" (let the shenanigans ensue).


	4. Chapter 4: Romantique

Last chapter: "What? We have to kiss, so you can take a picture of us?" Rose asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Of course! We want everyone to see how your love triumphed!"

"I don't see how it could hurt, right, dear?" The Doctor said putting emphasis on the 'dear'. Rose couldn't believe he was encouraging this, but then again did she really mind? The Doctor moved up to her taking her waist and slowly searched her face for permission. When Rose nodded he leaned down and gave her the third kiss that day. If this was how the rest of the week was going to go, Rose was not going to complain.

* * *

><p>After they had successfully navigated the maze, they spent the rest of their day uneventfully lounging by the pool. They joked and flirted and swam when they got too hot. Rose felt satisfied in the fact that things seemed to finally be returning to normal between them. However, she couldn't get the feel and taste of the Doctor out of her mind. Every time the Doctor smiled, she was transported back to the way his lips moved against hers and how sweet his lips tasted. She was stuck in a constant state of arousal. Through out the day they would share small glances or touches. Every feel of him against her set her body ablaze with want and need. When the day was over Rose found herself exhausted. The Doctor also seemed to be tired as well. As they stumbled into their room still laughing,they both fell into bed together without questions or complaints, and they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.<p>

The Doctor woke up as an annoying wet drop pricked at his forehead. He felt Rose in his arms and the thought comforted him. He savored her warmth and the soft small hand that was fanned out a cross his chest. Small warning flags went off in his head that he was breaking boundaries that shouldn't be crossed, but he silenced them. Rose had made clear the other day that she wanted them to be closer. What was so wrong about allowing himself to give in to her just a little bit more. It's not like this was the first time they had cuddled, so he allowed himself to enjoy Rose. He moved his hand slowly up Rose's back humming at the feel of her underneath his hand. He ran his hands through her hair and she shifted and moaned in her sleep while turning her head into his touch. The peaceful pleased look on her face was practically sinful, and the Doctor leaned forward to kiss her full lips. As there lips were about to touch a large wet drop of cold water splattered across his cheek. He jerked back looking annoyed at the ceiling. In response, the roof above him and Rose burst open and a giant waterfall of ice cold water fell over them. Both him and Rose shot up from their bed in an instant. They jumped up and looked at each other screaming. Rose looked up to see the entire roof above them had broken and pipes were leaking ice cold water all over their room. Looking back down she locked eyes with the Doctor, who had already realized their situation, and together they began to laugh at the absurdity of it all. They began trying to run around the room gathering belongings and clothes in an effort to keep them dry, and laughing because they knew it was already far too late. Their laughs started to subside as they came to sit on the bed together. They were both drenched in water, and watched as the room quickly began to get ruined. Shortly they heard a knock at their door. Opening it wide, the Doctor found a man in an upscale business suit standing next to some maintenance workers.

"O goodness. As I feared, the pipes burst down here as well. My deepest apologizes, sir. The S.S. Jupiter has flown through an ice nebula. It came upon us unscheduled and as a result some of the pipes burst throughout the ship. You will be given a free upgrade in living quarters for no extra charge. Our staff will make this room available to you as soon as possible. I heard that you and Mrs. Smith won our maze. I would recommend enjoying your time at the spa while our staff sorts out this maintenance matter. We will take personal responsibility to move all of your things to your new room, and we will present you with the new details after your spa special has concluded. Again we offer our deepest apologize for the inconvenience." The man said before giving a short bow. Rose had come to stand beside the Doctor in front of the door as the man gave their speech.

"Well, unexpected things happen. Certainly not your fault. What do you say, Mrs. Smith? Shall we move forward and enjoy our time at the spa?" The Doctor said offering her hand to Rose.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Mr. Smith." Rose agreed with a tongue in teeth smile, and a flicker of lust came into the Doctor's eyes. She took the Doctors hand, and they strode sopping wet out of their room. As they entered the _Romantique _spa, they found themselves enveloped in corny elevator music. They were still dripping water from head to toe, and it rolled down their bodies to form a pool on the hardwood panel floors of the spa. The lights were dim and the color scheme of the spa was all tans, browns, and dark crimson reds. Shortly a woman came walking towards them out of the back with her heels clicking sharply on the floor.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Smith. From everyone of the staff members of the S.S. Jupiter we offer our sincerest apologies! All of our staff at the _Romantique_ were informed that you would be arriving, please come with me. We will get you out of those wet clothes and warmed up." The tall skinny woman gestured behind her before moving in that direction. The Doctor and Rose followed her, and were led into a small changing room with white towels and robes stacked on multiple shelves. In the back of the room were to computer pedestals titled, "Log in".

"Please feel free to get changed into your new robes here. Also after you have changed, please log in using the back computer pedestals. After you have done so, your masseuses will come to escort you." The skinny woman began to excuse herself from the room with a bow.

"O what about our clothes?" Rose asked quickly gesturing to herself and the Doctor.

"I apologize I completely forgot! Feel free to leave all of your clothes in the respective bins on either side of the room. The S.S. Jupiter staff will retrieve them during your spa special. You will find they have been washed and dried for you and will be presented back to you at the end of your session." The woman finished closing the door behind herself. After the door had shut the Doctor immediately turned and began removing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Rose stuttered.

"You heard her. We have to get undressed and change into these robes." The Doctor said gesturing towards the shelves as he was starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Fi-fine. I'll go sign in, and then we'll switch." Rose stated, and the Doctor nodded turning his back to her. Rose walked up to the terminal tapping the screen to get started. She tried to focus on the questions they were asking her, but the sound of the Doctor taking his clothes off right behind her was really distracting. She found herself answering questions on auto-pilot as she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the Doctor behind her. Her heart sped up as she heard the Doctor's trousers hit the floor, and she remembered how he was not in the practice of wearing pants. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. He was lean and muscular, and Rose couldn't help but smile when she saw the mole on his shoulder blade. Her gaze slowly lowered to his bum, and she reveled in the sight of him.

"Thank you for signing in." Rose heard the terminal say in a sing song voice and her attention quickly swiveled back to it. She couldn't remember what she had entered for half the questions, but shrugging internally she figured it probably wasn't that important.

"My turn to sign in then?" The Doctor said from directly behind Rose, and his head was hanging over her shoulder. Rose's body tensed at the close proximity to him. Despite the fact that he was in a robe, she still understood that he was completely naked underneath.

"Yeah, I'll go change." Rose said breathlessly while moving away from him. She began to take off her shirt heart still pounding. She wondered if the Doctor would dare to glance at her the same way she did him. She scoffed herself internally at the thought. The thought probably never crossed the Doctor's mind. He would never stoop to her level. Rose quickly slipped off her bra and panties before slipping on a warm fluffy robe. As she did so she heard the terminal sing out for the Doctor the same way it did for her. She turned around after tying her robe. The Doctor seemed to be distracted, and he looked at her questioningly.

"Rose, you made sure to designate that you had a uni-vascular circulatory system right?"

"What?" Rose asked confused, but the Doctor never got the chance to explain as the door opened and two other women stood in the doorway. They both bowed in front of Rose and the Doctor and introduced themselves. One led the Doctor off in one direction, and the other led Rose in another direction. The Doctor and Rose found themselves placed in different massage rooms with the lights dimmed and soothing music playing. As Rose lay on the table, she wondered if the Doctor would even enjoy a spa treatment since he couldn't seem to hold still, but as the woman began applying a warm soothing oil to her back in slow relaxing motions, Rose's mind went blank. Rose resolved that the only thing that would have made this better was if it was the Doctor massaging her. Slowly, she felt her body beginning to get warmer and warmer, and her mind kept lapsing to pleasing thoughts about her and the Doctor. She was snapped out of her thoughts after sometime as the masseuse stopped. Rose suddenly was aware of the passing of time, and that she had already been lying in the room with the masseuse for forty-five minutes. After Rose had slipped back into her robe, she met the masseuse outside her room, and the masseuse led Rose quietly to a further room in the back of the spa. The masseuse opened a heavy wooden door, and motioned for Rose to enter.

"This room has been reserved for you for the next hour and a half. Feel free to relax and warm yourself." The masseuse bowed before closing the door behind Rose. Rose looked around the room. In the middle of the room was a hot tub with flower petals floating along the surface. The lights were dim and candles were placed around the floor. Along the wall was a changing room with hooks to hang your bath robe on, and there was a shelve with towels on it built into the back wall of the changing room. Rose moved into the changing room and closed the curtain behind her. She shrugged off her robe leaving her naked to the air of the room. She gasped as the air hit her skin. It gave her goosebumps and sent shivers of pleasure throughout her body. She hung her robe up before leaning against the wall of the changing room. Her body felt hot and her heart was beating quickly. She felt arousal slowly building in her as her eyelids drooped. All of her senses seemed too be enhanced. Even the feel of the cool wood of the changing room wall behind her was sending delicious sensations up and down her spin. She wondered what was happening to her, and briefly remembered the Doctor's concerned question earlier, but as a wave of heat spread throughout her body, her mind quickly went blank and no longer cared.

The Doctor's massage had gone very similar to Rose's. As soon as he was finished, the masseuse also led him to the hot tub room in the back of the spa. On the way she explained how the couple's spa gave them a reservation for the private hot tub. The Doctor heard the masseuse, but nothing seemed to really be sinking into him at the moment. His head felt foggy, and his body was warm as if he had been drinking. All he could do was nod as if he understood, but his thoughts were elsewhere. The heavy wooden door closed behind him, and he moved towards the changing room slowly. He could feel tendrils of arousal wrapping its way through his body, and than he understood. The masseuse's oils had an aphrodisiac in it. Even though the Doctor understood that fact, nothing prepared himself for the sight before him. As he pulled open the changing room curtain, he came face to face with Rose as she stood leaning against the back wall of the changing room. Her eyes were half closed, lips parted, and to the Doctor's satisfaction at that moment, she was very naked. The Doctor's eyes widened as he took her in. She was panting, and the Doctor's eyes followed a bead of sweat as it ran down her neck and in-between her heaving breasts. Rose could see his eyes cloud over with pure lust, and he licked his lips as his eyes met hers. Rose's knees became weak as she saw him taking her in with such obvious need. She could feel her own need increase, and every thought left her mind beyond the pure fact that she needed him. The Doctor felt his primal instincts taking control of his thinking with the help of the aphrodisiac. The same warning flags that he silenced earlier seemed to be popping back up, and he might have been able to control himself and walk away if it wasn't for Rose's soft, breathy voice, pleading out, "Doctor." He launched towards his arms wrapping around her back, and he pinned her to the wall snogging her for all he was worth. Rose quickly responded with her hands grabbing at the back of his robe. The Doctor's lips moved against hers sensually, and she plunged her tongue into the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor moaned in response moving his tongue against hers, and pure molten need began to pool between Rose's legs. Every stroke of the Doctor's tongue against her own, sent wave after wave of pleasure through her. She yanked at the Doctor's robe needing more of him. She needed to touch him, to feel his skin sliding against hers. The Doctor understood her frustrated moans, and separating his lips from hers, he quickly shrugged his robe off. It pooled at the Doctor's feet, and he quickly moved forward to press his body against hers. As their flesh connected, the Doctor wrapped his hand in Rose's hair and tugged on the back of her head. He felt his cock twitch as he heard the gasp that escaped her lips. He growled then and began to kiss and bite at her neck. Rose submitted to him moaning out without reserve, and the Doctor savored every sound that escaped her lips. The Doctor grabbed her legs and hoisted her up, and Rose responded by hooking her legs behind his back. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and her nails raked down his scalp. He moaned in pure bliss as the aphrodisiac increased the pleasure rippling through his body. He let his hands roam over her skin. The feel of her sent electricity through his body, and he began moving one hand up to grab her breast while the other stayed on her bum supporting her and kneading her soft flesh. Rose's body was on fire. The feel of his lips and teeth made her dizzy, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't help the breathy moans that escaped her at the Doctor's ministrations. As his hand began to wonder up her body, she felt herself getting even more lightheaded. She could feel herself starting to pass out and managed to release his name in a strained moan before going limp in his arms. The Doctor instantly froze in his actions. He realized that Rose had passed out, and it released enough adrenaline into his system to clear his mind from the aphrodisiacs affects. He cupped Rose's face with his hand and was alarmed at how warm her skin was. He lowered his hand to her neck feeling her pulse. A ring of alarm shot through him to find that her pulse was raised far above normal levels. His cock was throbbing, and he gritted his teeth trying to think logically and not focus on how bad he needed her. 'Right,' He thought, 'There was aphrodisiac in the masseuse oils. That is why they asked if I was bi-vascular on the log in. If Rose didn't answer that right or if she forgot to answer, than they could have used one that was too strong for her body to handle. I have to get the oil off her, or else she could have a heart attack.' The Doctor panicked. He scooped Rose into his arms, and carried her bridal style to the hot tub. He slowly walked them both into the water. He held Rose's head above the water while rubbing her skin in an attempt to wash the oil off of her. After he was satisfied that the oil had been washed off of Rose's body, he held her with one hand over her heart, and he only started to relax as he felt her heart rate returning to normal. It seemed like hours that the Doctor sat their holding her. His head still pounded with the affects of the aphrodisiac, and the feel of Rose's naked body in his hands didn't help his longing. She woke up slowly eyes blinking open to connect with the Doctor's. She looked sleepy, and her lips were still swollen from their snogging earlier.

"Doctor?" She asked weakly.

"It's okay, Rose, relax. I have you."

"What happened?"

"Remember that I asked you what you listed regarding your circulatory system?" The Doctor said slowly while pushing a lock of Rose's beautiful blonde hair out of her face. Rose nodded slowly in answer, and the Doctor continued, "My guess is that you either answered wrong or didn't answer at all. They would have assumed that you were bi-vascular like me as your... husband... The oils they used had an aphrodisiac in it, and it was too much for your heart to handle."

"So tired." Was all Rose responded with.

"Understandable. The way your heart was pounding would have been equal to running a marathon. I'm just glad you are okay." The Doctor gave a small sad smile as he stroked Rose's cheek, and she could tell that the concern he felt towards her was genuine. He could feel his hands tighten ever so slightly, and she stored away inside herself the small glimpse of hope she had that the Doctor returned her feelings. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the warm water of the hot tub, and the feel of the Doctor's hands on her back. She frowned then.

"Doctor... Are we naked?" Rose asked without opening her eyes. Despite the fact that she already knew the answer, her brain was still trying to make sense of what it implied.

"Uh," She heard the Doctor gulp, and she swore that if one of his hands was not supporting her, he would be nervously running it through his hair, "I had to get the oil off you, and the only way to do that was to rub it off with the water. I was afraid you were going to have a heart attack, so I just brought you in as quickly as I could. I-" Rose shushed him by bringing a finger to his lips. She raised her head to look at him.

"You don't need to make excuses, Doctor. Not to me." She shifted in his lap. She turned facing him and placed her legs on either side of him, straddling him. Her breasts were still just below the water, and the Doctor couldn't help but release a needy breath as she moved against him. Rose paused then taking in the Doctor's reaction. He had squeezed his eyes shut, and he was gritting his teeth almost painfully. Rose felt his hands squeeze her hips, and she realized what was happening.

"Doctor, they used the same oils on you right?" Rose asked concerned. In response the Doctor groaned bringing his forehead to rest against her shoulder.

"I'm fine." He said almost bitterly, but his cock was stiff and throbbing in order to remind him how much that was a lie. He wanted Rose so badly at that moment, and he had to keep himself from restarting what happened between them earlier. He felt her fingers slowly slide through his hair the way they did the night he had his nightmare. To his surprise, she shifted her hips forward to grind against him lightly, and a low growl came up from the back of his throat, "Rose, just get out and go put your robe on." He said fiercely. Her hands stopped their movement. Rose hesitated for a moment before getting off of his lap. The Doctor leaned back eyes closed instantly missing her body against his. He heard Rose moving through the water without a word, and he turned his head away from her. As soon as she left the hot tub, he could barely hear her soft feet padding against the floor. After a few moments, he heard her circling around the side of the hot tub, and rustling as she crouched down beside him.

"Here, I got your robe." She said in a soft sad voice. He opened his eyes glancing up at her. She dropped his robe on the ground and quickly turned away from him, "Our time is probably almost up in here. I'm going to go ahead to the changing room. I'm sure they have our clothes there." Rose said back still facing him. Her voice wavered slightly, and he realized that what he did must have sounded like he was rejecting her and his heart ached. She left him alone, and he felt the weight of his mistake fall on him like the echoing of the heavy wooden door. He slowly got out of the hot tub, put on his robe, and walked back to the first changing room they had been in. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He cracked it opened and found that Rose was no longer there. His own clothes were folded and sat neatly on a stool. He dressed quickly and walked towards the exit.

"O Mr. Smith. Your wife already left before you. She said you would be out briefly. We went ahead and gave her the room key to your new quarters. Here's your key. Thank you for visiting the _Romantique, _and have a wonderful rest of your day." The skinny woman who had checked Rose and him in said. He handed the Doctor a heart shaped key that read four hundred and fifty-two. He thanked the woman before leaving. Not surprisingly Rose had not waited for him. He decided that she probably needed her space, so he took a walk around the deck before going to find their new room. He opened the door to their new quarters surprised to find that it was among the VIP suites. He closed the door behind him and took in the room. The room was large consisting of a living room, bedroom, patio, and bathroom, and all of it screamed romance. The four post king size bed was made of silky sheets and see through cloth hung from the posts. They had a balcony that led out to a view of the sun dome, and an artificial breeze was wafting through the open doors. The floor beneath his feet was tile and the warm hues of the room gave of a soothing ambiance. He looked around, but Rose was no where to be found. The door to the bathroom was shut. The Doctor walked up to hit and knocked on it lightly.

"Rose, are you in there?" Upon not receiving an immediate answer he added, "We should talk." The door swung open, and Rose stood there with a blank look on her face. She nudged her way past the Doctor asking nonchalantly, "About what?" She wore a pair of shorts and a tight T-shirt that showed off her ample cleavage. The Doctor's mouth hung open. About what? How could she stand there and play off what had just happened between them?

"About what? How about everything that just happened in that spa?" The Doctor faced her stating plainly. He wanted her to know that he wasn't rejecting her, and he wanted her to know that he wanted her. Just not like that. If anything was going to happen between them, he wanted it to be real and lasting. Not hot and heavy need based sex.

"O that." Rose responded simply before picking up two pairs of sandals to debate between the two.

"O that?" The Doctor asked tone raising a little. How could she be so indifferent to what happened between them?

"Just forget about it, Doctor. It was the aphrodisiac right? No harm done. We can just forget about it and move on. So shall we go get some lunch?" Rose said without meeting his eyes. She slipped on her flip flops, grabbed her key, and walked towards the door. She only stopped once her hand was on the handle, "You coming?" She asked. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut pinching the bridge of his nose. Rose thought his actions was purely a result of the aphrodisiac. She thought that his snogging her was nothing else besides that. While the aphrodisiac definitely affected the way he acted, Rose didn't understand that he still would have wanted to snog her regardless. However, she seemed to be settled in her resolve, and the Doctor couldn't help but feel that perhaps they were better off this way.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said tiredly. Together they walked from the room, and Rose locked the door behind them. Right after they heard the lock click. They heard a familiar accent shout out, "Mr. and Mrs. Smith! What a surprise!" Turning, Rose and the Doctor found themselves looking at Maria and Dave.


	5. Chapter 5: The Cartel

Last Chapter:

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut pinching the bridge of his nose. Rose thought his actions was purely a result of the aphrodisiac. She thought that his snogging her was nothing else besides that. While the aphrodisiac definitely affected the way he acted, Rose didn't understand that he still would have wanted to snog her regardless. However, she seemed to be settled in her resolve, and the Doctor couldn't help but feel that perhaps they were better off this way.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said tiredly. Together they walked from the room, and Rose locked the door behind them. Right after they heard the lock click. They heard a familiar accent shout out, "Mr. and Mrs. Smith! What a surprise!" Turning, Rose and the Doctor found themselves looking at Maria and Dave.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Cartel<p>

"You never told me that you were roomed next to us." Maria said walking up to them. Her face was beaming showing how truly elated she was to see them.

"Well, we had some trouble with pipes bursting in our old room. We actually were just moved up here this morning." The Doctor said shuffling his feet.

"O you poor dears. At least they made up for it by placing you in a suit. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Tonight? O right the Eclipse bar right?"

"Yes, remember it is black tie, so dress up." Maria winked. Rose paused for a moment.

"Doctor, I don't think I have any black tie outfits with me." She said.

"No shame in that, dear. The ship has an entire mall in it," Maria said, "In fact, Dave and I were just about to go get lunch. How about we all go get lunch together and then we pop over to this quaint little dress shop I know of. We can find you whatever you need there!" She finished taking Rose's arm and directing her towards the elevator leaving no time to disagree. Dave walked up to the Doctor chuckling, "Sorry about her, but once she has decided something, that is what happens." He said taking the Doctor's shoulder.

"It's fine. I actually think Rose and I could use the company right now." He said walking with the man.

"Get in a fight did ya?"

"Something like that." The Doctor responded tugging at his ear.

"Take it from a veteran, making up is worth it." Dave said patting the Doctor's shoulder before going to join Rose and Maria in the elevator. Together they went down and found a small open cafe for lunch. They made small talk and Rose decided that for as obnoxious as Maria could be, she was very nice.

"Maria, I hope you don't mind me asking, but your accent, I don't think I recognize where it's from." The Doctor asked non-nonchalantly.

"I hear that quite a bit. I'm actually from Boston." Maria laughed.

"Boston? Like America?" Rose asked.

"That's right, dear. That's where I met Dave," She said taking her husbands hand, "He was an exchange student from England studying in Boston. We were college lovers and have been together ever since. How about both of you? How did you two meet?" She asked looking eagerly between the Doctor and Rose.

"Well, we..." The Doctor trailed off tugging at his ear.

"We met at my old job," Rose picked up looking at the Doctor while beaming her tongue in teeth smile. The Doctor locked eyes with her as she continued, "He was impossible and mad, he just grabbed my hand and ran away with me, and I just knew from that day on..." Rose trailed off a sad smile on her face as she was pained by the words she knew she could never speak. The Doctor could sense her sadness, but he was also touched by her honesty. He could tell that the words she had spoken were true, and he could feel the emotion in her voice. He found himself responding before he had even fully formed the words, "Of course I ran away with you, you were and still are brilliant." The Doctor responded back, "More than perfect for a mad man like me, and you always will be." He beamed a priceless smile at her, and Rose's breath caught in her throat. That was the closest the Doctor had ever come to saying, "I love you".

"You both are just so in love its amazing." Maria hummed. This shocked the Doctor and Rose out of their shared memories. They looked back to Maria, who was gushing over both of them.

"I think since we are done eating that the Doctor and I should go ahead to the mall. We'll catch up with you and Rose later?" Dave said clearing his throat saving the Doctor or Rose from having to comment further on their relationship.

"O well, I don't know. We..." The Doctor tried to form a reason to stay with Rose but couldn't find one.

"Go on, Doctor. Go have yourself some nice normal guy time." Rose said putting emphasis on the normal. She was beaming at the Doctor obviously taking pleasure in how uncomfortable he was with the idea of having to act like a normal bloke. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. If she wanted to play, he'd be more than willing to oblige. The Doctor got up from his seat placing both hands on her shoulder's and leaned down so his breath was directly on her ear and neck.

"Sure sounds like fun to me. I suppose we'll just leave you and Maria to have your girl time? Catch you both at the dress shop?" The Doctor said watching in delight as goose bumps appeared on the back of her neck. It was Rose's turn to be uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat.

"Fine sounds good to me." She responded without looking at him. She realized that she wasn't exactly playing the loving wife bit, but the thought of kissing him after all that happened just made her want to cry again.

"Fine then." The Doctor got up following Dave out of the cafe. Rose watched after him until he rounded a corner. Realizing that Maria had been quiet she shifted her view back to the woman sitting across from her. Maria was staring at her with a curious sparkle in her eye.

"What?" Rose asked setting down her drink.

"What?" Maria asked back stare not wavering.

"I don't know. You are the one staring at me like I've grown a second head. What's going on with you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. The tension between you and your husband is obvious. I suspect there was a fight?"

"Well, not exactly." Rose's face dropped. Something about Maria's frank nature encouraged Rose to continue, "I don't know. It's just like every time I think I have the Doctor and my relationship figured out, he throws me a curve ball."

"You are doubting him." Maria said plainly lifting up her glass to take a drink.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been doubting him. His affections for you. You're starting to wonder if he really loves you." Maria sipped her drink calmly while speaking. Rose looked at her incredulously as if she had managed to read her mind. Since Rose did not say anything, Maria continued, "It's a very common problem between young couples. Easy for you to feel like it was a mistake or that his feelings for you have changed. I know I felt that about Dave once too," She set her drink down taking Rose's hand, "All I can say dear is to stick with it. Push through it. You could find a hundred different reasons for why you both shouldn't be together, but all that matters is the one reason you are."

"Wow, Maria that was actually..."

"How's the sex?" Maria asked cutting Rose off and taking her off guard. Rose coughed and managed to spit out a questioning hum. Maria simply raised her eyebrows before pressing further, "The sex dear. How is the sex? Is he any good? I mean that man looks like he was built for the sole purpose of making love, but sometimes the ones who look like they should be good at it are really not any good at all. So is he the real thing? How would you describe him in bed?" Maria filled Rose's ears with questions regarding the Doctor's lovemaking before Rose could even come to grounds with the idea of actually having sex with the Doctor. Not that Rose wasn't willing. She had made her intentions perfectly clear to the Doctor back in the spa, but it was clear he didn't want her. Rose began searching her mind for anything to say knowing that she would have to give Maria an answer. Rose knew she couldn't draw off her past experience. Not that any of her past partners were particularly bad, they just weren't great. All Rose could do was think back to how the Doctor had snogged her when they were both under the affects of the aphrodisiac. She found herself slipping back to the memory and describing it the best she could.

"Well, he's powerful. Really powerful and dominating. He knows what he wants and just kinda goes for it. He's a fantastic kisser, and really attentive. I could kiss him all day if he would let me." Rose trailed off.

"He's been holding sex from you hasn't he?" Maria asked shocking Rose from her wonderful daydream.

"What makes you think that?"

"O it's all clear now dear. The tension between you two could be cut with a knife. It's obvious that you both have some unresolved sexual tension between the both of you. So it's either that he isn't putting out for you, or you aren't putting out for him and considering how melancholy you look right now, I'm guessing the factor lies with him. Was it just a fight?" Maria asked with a hint of concern.

"I don't think that sex is the biggest problem in our relationship right now." Rose said burying her head in her hands. She tried thinking over everything that had happened in the last couple days. Things weren't adding up between the Doctor's words and actions, but then again she probably hadn't been very clear either.

"You may not think so, dear, but trust me. Intimacy is the first thing to go in a marriage. If you want to bridge the gap between you and the Doctor, the first thing you have got to do is get him back in bed!" Maria grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her from the table.

"Where are we going?"

"Dress shopping. Obviously!" Maria said over her shoulder. It wasn't long until Maria had led Rose to a upscale dress shop in the middle of the mall. Hundreds of different formal dresses fanned themselves out in front of her ranging from glamorous, to tacky, to obscene.

"What size are you, Rose dear?"

"Um, a seven? At least I was the last time I went shopping."

"Doesn't he ever let you out? Here take these, they are a size six," Maria said shoving a load of shimmering dresses into Rose's arms and pushing her towards the dressing rooms, "First rule of wooing a man is to pick a dress one size too small." Maria winked.

The Doctor and Dave walked along the outside deck without a word. Starting to get unnerved by the silence the Doctor decided to speak up,"Um, Dave, I couldn't help but notice that this isn't the way to the mall."

"Wondered when you would say something. Truth is I mostly just wanted an excuse to escape the idle chatter. I love my wife, John, but she is in the practice of collecting gossip and small talk. Two topics for which I do not have much patience, and since she is no doubt going to prattle away about your and Mrs. Smith's private life as soon as we have said our goodbyes, I have come to the habit of not forcing myself to listen to it twice. I also figured that I would at least try to save one soul from her scandals, so I made up an excuse for you to come with me."

"You know speaking of your wife, I hope you don't mind me saying, but you two don't seem to be the most-" The Doctor made a rolling motion with his hand trying to search for the most appropriate word to describe the odd difference between the couple.

"Compatible?" Dave filled in with a sympathetic knowing tone. The Doctor nodded in agreement, and Dave continued, "It's rather obvious that my wife's passions and my own don't always align; however, it is also our differences that make me love her. While I don't have patience for the gossip and small talk she is so passionate for, her passion for such menial things also has given her the ability to empathize and care for people on a much deeper level than I would ever be capable of, even if I wanted to," Dave sighed, "I suppose you could say, she's my heart." They stopped then looking out at the vast expanse of stars.

"How about you, Doctor? You and Rose also appear to have a unique relationship." Dave said looking sideways at him. The Doctor let out a puff of air before leaning on the handrails unsure of what to say. "Your not married are you?" Dave said suddenly as the Doctor looked at him shocked. Dave laughed continuing, "Again, Doctor, my wife may be easily fooled, but I am a man of knowledge like yourself. I have observed you and Rose long enough to realize that you were not actually married, but don't worry, I have no plans of divulging that information with anyone. Is she not aware of your feelings for her?" At Dave's question the Doctor rubbed his face with his hands groaning.

"I've never told her. Can't tell her. Things would just be to... complicated... if we got involved."

"You've been married before." Dave said as a statement not a question.

"I'm I really that much of an open book?"

"No, but I too was once married before Maria, so it is easy to spot one of my own kind."

"I though Maria said that you were college lovers?"

"We were, but that was when she was finishing up graduate school, and I was a visiting research professor. I was married once right after I entered college, and it was only for three years."

"What happened?"

"A miscarriage. Things got complicated, and both her and the child were lost. Funny isn't it? All the knowledge we now have in this grand universe and such simple deaths still occur. That's how I knew that you were also in a previous marriage that ended tragically. I can see the shadow of it still haunting your features. Things like that don't ever really leave you. What happened?" He said echoing the Doctor's own question. The Doctor stared out at the dark sky unsure of if he should answer, but he did, "There was a war. I took my family to a planet where I thought they would be safe and left them to go fight, but I was a fool to think anywhere was safe. I heard whispering that the planet had been attacked. When I went back to find them, they were already dead. My planet and all my people died just a short time after."

"Such a burden should never be the task of one man to bear alone. You handle a great weight, John. But you mustn't let your pain and fear of losing Rose stop you from being happy with her now."

"It's easy to say that. I've told myself that countless times."

"Than what is stopping you?"

"If you knew that you would outlive, Maria, by hundreds possibly thousands of years. If you knew that you would have to slowly watch her die, would you still choose to love her?" The Doctor looked up to meet Dave's eyes. His heart ached, and it showed in his eyes. When ever the Doctor thought of losing Rose, he felt physically sick and in pain. If the Doctor felt this way from just the thought of losing her, how much more would it hurt when it actually happened? The Doctor was surprised by his own disclosure in this man. It had been years since he had talked this candidly with anyone, but he found something about it released a weight of his chest, so he continued, "Our life style isn't really the safest. Everyday I face the possibility that Rose's life could be torn from me, and even if its not, I would slowly have to watch as she decays and dies right in front of my eyes. Which means that in the end, even if I don't lose her, I will still lose her. I've already lost the people I loved once before, I don't know if I could handle doing so again. If you knew all that, would you still choose to love her?"

"Yes." Dave said without missing a beat. He regarded the Doctor for a moment before explaining, "I can't say I quite understand this whole idea of living hundreds of years longer than Rose. Your saying so must mean she has some disease, but I won't push you to explain yourself. All I can say is yes, John."

"Why?"

"Because even if the feelings are not voiced out loud, you still love her, and the pain of losing her will still happen either way. Just because you didn't say it, doesn't mean it won't hurt. It just means that on top of your pain, you will also have regret. But enough of this, I am starting to sound like my wife. Let us go meet our women. I am sure they are at the mall already." Dave said turning and walking from the Doctor. The Doctor paused only for a moment to look out at the stars before turning and following him.

"Maria, are you really sure about this dress? It just seems rather..."

"Hot? Flirty? Sexy?"

"I was thinking tight..." Rose said uncomfortable in the tight dress.

"It's totally your color, and you said that John likes blue."

"He does."

"Then it's settled. He will simply gobble you up in this gown! Now here try this on." Maria said handing Rose some bits of fabric.

"Maria, is this... lingerie?!"

"Yes, now try it on, you need something sexy to go on under that sexy dress, and some new lingerie will be the perfect thing to spruce things up for you and your husband tonight!" Maria winked.

"Listen, I don't think that this is going to change things between me and the Doctor."

"You don't know until you try, dear. Now hurry up and take that dress off and try those on. Do it for me?" Maria all but pouted.

"I suppose." Rose sighed shutting the dressing room door behind her. For a mall, the dressing room was rather cramped. It only had a mirror and some hooks to hang things up on.

"O, and, Rose, toss that dress up to me when you get it off. I want to take it to the register."

"Yeah okay." Rose said with out really paying attention. After she had pulled the dress off of herself, she tossed it and the hanger to, Maria on the other side. She then looked down and the lingerie Maria had handed her. While she knew there was no reason she was going to need such a thing, she decided she might as well try it on anyways. Maria was expecting her to. She slipped on the lacy thong, and pulled on the black lacy bra. She had just clipped the back of it together when she heard a commotion outside her dressing room door. She turned around just in time to have the Doctor shoved at her, and the door closed behind them. They stumbled backwards colliding with the mirror in the back of the stall. Rose gasped taking time to recover the air that had just been forced from her lungs. She looked up to find that the Doctor was looking down at her eyes full of shock, and then looking down she noticed that his hand was firmly pressed against her breast. The Doctor seemed to become aware of it at the same time she did. He recoiled from her as if he had been burned and snapped his eyes shut. Despite the distance he tried to put between them, their wasn't much space in the changing room to begin with. The Doctor had his eyes firmly shut, and while Rose appreciated the fact that the Doctor had the decency to shut his eyes, she still couldn't help but feel like he was rejecting her again. Especially since this wasn't near as bad as seeing her naked like he had at the spa.

"Rose," The Doctor gulped, and Rose watched with pleasure as his adam's apple bobbed. It brought her attention to his throat, and how badly she wanted to nip at it. "What are you wearing?" He finally continued. Rose took the time to look down at herself. She hadn't really gotten the chance to look before the Doctor had been tossed onto her. The thong barely covered her, and it rested on her hips accenting the curve of her hips. The bra was a pathetic excuse as it also didn't cover much, and Rose could almost see her nipples peaking through the see through lace. Rose opened and closed her mouth trying to find an explanation for why she was wearing this, but than with anger she realized that she had no reason to have to explain herself.

"Does it matter? I can wear what ever the hell I want to, Doctor. The real question is why the hell are you in here?! Do you have a fetish for women in changing rooms?" She taunted him using there time at the spa against him. She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest even though she knew the Doctor couldn't see her.

"What am I doing in here?" The Doctor hissed, "Our good friend Maria all but drug me back here. I thought something must have happened to you she was so insistent. Maybe you'd like to explain why she decided it was a good idea to shove me inside your dressing room?" Rose rolled her eyes as the Doctor told her of Maria's good intentions, and was perturbed by the idea that the Doctor thought she had something to do with it.

"Unfortunately, she thinks that our marriage is in trouble because of how cold and distant you were acting earlier. She is convinced that the only way we will patch our marriage is by having sex."

"O I was acting cold and distant?" The Doctor opened his eyes with rage before remembering why he had them closed in the first place. He turned his back to Rose, "After the spa, you shut me out, you wouldn't even talk to me about what happened." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. Rose had started changing into her own clothes as he spoke.

"I didn't shut you out. I accepted it. You made it clear what your feelings were towards what happened back there." Rose had just finished throwing on her last article of clothing before pushing past the Doctor. She rushed past Maria and Dave who were waiting at the cashiers counter. She managed to just throw out a quick apology before sprinting from the store. She sprinted through the mall and into the sun dome. Only to be stopped by a crowd of people standing around in a circle. There was also a smaller group of staff in blue security uniforms trying to guide people away.

"Rose!" The Doctor came running up behind her grabbing her arm. She looked at him as he did so, and she could see a tortured look hiding inside of them. She didn't get the chance to look into it further though as the Doctor quickly noticed what was going on around them. He released her stepping closer to the commotion.

"What's going on here?" He asked a man in a security uniform.

"I'm sorry, sir, we are trying to clear people from this area. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Did someone get hurt?" Rose asked in concern. The man regarded her before a moment before deciding to answer, "One of the staff members is hurt. That is all I can say at this time. Now please leave."

"Look I'm a Doctor, let me take a look. I may be able to help." The Doctor tried to reason with the man. The crowd was quickly dispersing.

"We have our own medical Doctor looking into this matter." The security man said unwavering.

"It's alright let them through. I could use a second opinion on this anyways." A unseen voice said past the wall of blue uniforms. The security man they had been talking to looked annoyed but turned his body motioning for them to go past. As Rose and the Doctor did so, they saw a body was covered by a white medical sheet lying on the ground. Blood was forming a puddle around it, and a tall older man with spectacles was hovering over it. He turned towards the Doctor and Rose introducing himself, "My name is Robert Chomsky. I'm the leading Doctor on board the S.S. Jupiter."

"Pleasure to me you Dr. Chomsky. I'm the Doctor and this is my assistant Rose." The Doctor shook the man's hand introducing himself and Rose in their normal fashion. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him, "The Doctor? That is a rather odd title."

"It's a nickname that I've made for him. He's taken a liking to it and decided to go by it from time to time. I'm his assistant, but I'm also his wife. You can call him, John if you'd like." Rose recovered. The older man seemed to accept her explanation before moving on.

"Well, the Doctor is fine by me. Would you like to inspect the body, sir?" He said addressing the Doctor. The Doctor took his invitation slowly crouching down beside the body and lifting the sheet. Rose saw a strange look pass his features.

"Who is it? What happened?" Rose asked both of them looking back and forth from one to the other.

"It was one of our young stewardesses. Her name was Sharla. She was a very kind girl. Always smiling... May she rest in peace."

"Sharla... That name sounds familiar."

"You most likely ran into her. She was running the maze here in the sun dome yesterday."

"Wait. You mean. Doctor is it?" Rose said turning wide eyes towards the Doctor. He was still looking unwavering at the body lying before him.

"Yeah. It's the woman who checked us in and made us compete in the maze, or at least it's what's left of her." The Doctor said slowly setting the white sheet back down.

"Left of her?" Rose took a step towards the body but was stopped by Chomsky.

"I'm sorry Mrs. but I would never allow such a lady as yourself to see the death hidden under that cloth." He said with a dark tone. Rose looked at the Doctor for an explanation.

"All of her vital organs have been removed, or at least the valuable ones. Heart, liver, brain, kidneys. Anything that could turn a quick profit." The Doctor explained. Rose covered her mouth like she'd be sick.

"They butchered her?"

"Removing all of those organs would have taken precision and time, yet in the middle of this busy tourist spot, no one saw anything. They only saw her body once her attacker was finished with it. What do you make of that Doctor?" Chomsky said addressing him.

"It's the Cartel." The Doctor said addressing Rose. His eyes were locked with hers with such intensity that it made Rose feel weak. Anger, rage, and regret all swirled inside of his eyes like a hurricane tossing innocents. But with his naming of the attacker, Rose felt a chill settle down her spine. If the Cartel could kill as quickly, unseen, and as brutally as this, it was no wonder the Doctor suggested they run from them.

"The cartel? What cartel? You have seen this type of killing before." Chomsky pressed.

"It's not a cartel, it's the Cartel. They have no formal name. They simple go by the Cartel."

"The Cartel. I have certainly heard of them, but I thought they were simply a horror story."

"I'm afraid not."

"But the Cartel on this ship?"

"It fits the killing," The Doctor pointed out looking apologetically at Chomsky, "They pull their victims slightly out of phase so no one can see them die, harvest their vital organs, and then dump them back in their normal phase." The Doctor looked disgusted looking back to the corpse lying on the ground. Rose felt dizzy. The Cartel was here. The Doctor and her had brought them here. They were only here because this is where they had decided to hide.

"The Cartel doesn't do random hits though which means they were either here specifically for Sharla, which I seriously doubt, or they are here looking for someone else, and Sharla managed to see them."

"But I thought they were out of phase?" Rose head was swirling trying to keep up with the information and guilt.

"Well, we say out of phase because that is the easiest way to explain it," The Doctor tugged on his ear, "It is more precise to say they hid in between phases. A gap between one phase and the next. It's kind of like the crack between the door frame and the actual door. Sometimes you can look through it, or into it, and if you do, you would see them. It's very difficult to do it without training, but some people are naturally gifted at it. Sharla must have been one of those few."

"Yeah, well it didn't seem to help her in the end did it?" Rose said bitterly.

"Doctor, they could be anywhere. Is it really safe to have this conversation in the open?" Chomsky looked at him concerned.

"The Cartel wouldn't hang around an old kill. They would have taken the organs to storage and to report to their leader about the kill. We are the safer now then later," The Doctor began walking towards Rose, "We should go back to our room." He said taking Rose's arm.

"But Doctor!" Chomsky tried to interrupt.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I know. I can't help you further." The Doctor said before walking away holding Rose firmly by his side.


	6. Chapter 6: Eclipse

_**Author's Note:** _Wow, chapter 6, and this story has gotten over 3k views! When I started writing on here, I really didn't expect this to pick up like it did! But with followers and favorites picking up, you guys are constantly encouraging me to write more! I love reading the comments you guys leave for me. They are awesome, and such a support! I will continue to write these stories as I can, but with November comes _National Novel Writing Month_ (nanowrimo), which I am taking part in, so I may not be able to put these stories out with the consistency I have so far. But again, I will continue to write these chapters as best I can during that time, and will try not to leave you guys hanging. Stay awesome!

Also **Important Note:** This chapter does contain a sex scene which is rather brief. It's right near the end of the chapter, and I placed it in one big bulk paragraph, so it is easily skip-able if you don't want to read it.

* * *

><p>Last Chapter:<p>

"It's the Cartel." The Doctor said addressing Rose. His eyes were locked with hers with such intensity that it made Rose feel weak. Anger, rage, and regret all swirled inside of his eyes like a hurricane tossing innocents. But with his naming of the attacker, Rose felt a chill settle down her spine. If the Cartel could kill as quickly, unseen, and as brutally as this, it was no wonder the Doctor suggested they run from them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

Eclipse:

The Doctor and Rose didn't say a word until the door to their hotel room was firmly closed behind them. Rose had stayed quietly beside him. The Doctor had taken Rose's hand as they left his firm grip guided her. She thought to speak a few times, but the firm look in the Doctor's eyes held her back. She could tell the Doctor's mood, and at this point in time, the Doctor was the oncoming storm. He released her hand as soon as they got to their door, and he all but slammed the door behind them. Rose looked back at him over her shoulder as she went and sat on the bed. He was still standing by the door as if he was frozen.

"Doctor, that girl died because of us."

"Don't think like that. We didn't cause what happened."

"Didn't we?" Rose asked standing up angrily, "We came here. They wouldn't be here if it weren't for us."

"The Cartel is looking for us here just as much as they are looking for us on several different worlds, and even if we had gone somewhere else, they still would have found people to kill. It's what they do, so don't start thinking like that. You will only defeat yourself."

"Killing is what they do," Rose sat back down thoughtfully. "And what do we do, Doctor?"

"We..." The Doctor sucked in a deep breath running his hand through his hair, "We keep acting like regular passengers." The Doctor seemed to agree with his own statement nodding shortly, "The Cartel still don't know we are here, in fact, they are probably going to assume we aren't since they already searched the ship.

"A woman is dead. I don't know if I can just keep acting so care free." Rose said in a whisper. The Doctor actually looked at her then. He looked at her for the first time since the mall dressing room. Her hands were clasped together and she was staring at the ground. The Doctor walked towards her. His soft footsteps echoed on the hard tile floors. He stopped right in front of her.

"Rose." He said tilting her head up to him.

"Are we really going to do nothing? Shouldn't we try and stop them?" She said with tears starting to form in her eyes, "How many more people are going to have... That.. done to them because of us?" The Doctor contemplated her. He dropped his hand from her face and took a few steps towards the door.

"Listen, if you want to do something, then we may be able to do something on the next planet we land on." The Doctor looked at her seeking affirmation.

"What ever it is we do it together yeah?" Rose asked, and the Doctor nodded. Rose stared at the ground for a few more moments, "Then yeah. What ever it takes to stop them." She said. The Doctor shuffled his feet.

"Then I'll go prepare things. We still have to go to the _Eclipse_ tonight. We made a promise to Maria and Dave, and it's best if we complete this plan when we are actually anchored on a planet. I'll be back later to take you to dinner, but till then, it might be best for you to stay here." Rose could tell the Doctor was making an excuse to not have to spend the next few hours with her, but considering the circumstances between them lately, Rose agreed that maybe they could use the space. She nodded before walking out to the patio. She at least didn't want to watch him leave. If she did, she might find herself trying to find a way to make him stay. She didn't move from her spot even after she heard the door shut. She felt like she stood on the patio for hours just thinking about the Doctor, and she only decided to move when her feet were too sore to stand anymore. As she was passing through the bedroom, she heard a knock at the door. Opening it she saw a clerk with a gift wrapped package.

"Delivery for Mrs. Smith."

"Thanks," Rose said confused, "She took the packaged and the man dismissed himself. Rose closed the door before heading over to the bed. The bed was so big she plopped down in the middle of it and opened the box. Inside she found the silky blue fabric of the dress she had tried on in the mall earlier. Their was a note lying on top stating, "Rose, you looked gorgeous in this earlier, please wear it tonight, you're sure to be irresistible. Love, Maria." Rose picked up the silky TARDIS blue dress. While it certainly wasn't her normal style, Rose admitted to herself that she did rather like the way the dress looked when she tried it on. Looking at the clock she realized it was a lot later then she thought it was. The Doctor would be back for her within the next hour, so she should start getting ready. As she lifted the dress out of the box, she wasn't surprised to find the black lace lingerie that Maria had made her try on earlier. She threw the box with the lingerie in it on the dresser as she passed into the bathroom, but she stopped. She leaned back out of the door frame considering the lingerie. Should she? She didn't expect to get anywhere with the Doctor, but why shouldn't she try? After everything that happened between them this week, could they ever go back to normal? Their relationship as they knew it was on the point of sinking, and whatever the Doctor planned to do tomorrow would probably be one of the most dangerous things they had ever done. After seeing what these people could and would do to people who got in there way, she began to think about things differently. If this was her last night with the Doctor, how would she want it to end? With that thought she grabbed up the lingerie from the box. This would either be the best night of her life, or the day her heart was finally crushed, but Maria was right. She would never know unless she tried, and tonight the Doctor was going to get far more than he bargained for.

The Doctor walked into the room with tentative steps. He was dressed in a sharp black suit and tie.

"Doctor is that you?" Rose asked from the bathroom.

"Yup," He said sauntering into the room further with hand in his jacket pockets, "Here to take you on our dinner date. You ready to go?" He asked looking at the box on the dresser, "What's this box?"

"O Maria bought me the dress for tonight. Bless her heart. I also stopped over at her room to get some jewelry and what not." Rose said nonchalantly as she emerged from the bathroom. The Doctor surveyed her with a long glance from head to toe and back up again. She was wrapped in a halter top full length TARDIS blue gown. It hugged every curve of her body not leaving much to the imagination, and its silky material contrasted the creamy smoothness of Rose's skin. She wore silver high heels with crystal studded straps. They made her legs look long, and the Doctor had to remember to keep his jaw closed as he followed her leg all the way up the slit in her dress which ended at her mid thigh. However, the Doctor was quickly diverted by the way the halter top formed a v-neck that plunged into Rose's cleavage. It covered enough to be teasing, and showed enough to entice. Rose turned for him to see her back as the dress dropped stunningly at Rose's lower back just stopping above the curve of her bum. Rose's hair was done up in a curly up-do with diamond studs sparkling throughout her blonde curls. Strands of crystals hung from her ears, and they glittered as Rose turned her head to look over her shoulder sultrily at the Doctor. Her dark eyes sparkled behind equally dark and long eyelashes, and the Doctor found himself breathless.

"You look amazing," He breathed out, but then added quickly, "Well, considering..."

"Considering what?" Rose scrunched up her face as she turned back towards him.

"Well, for an ape." He joked smiling and tugging at his ear.

"Oi," Rose said smacking his arm, "Not that crap again." The Doctor couldn't help but smirk at her frustrated face.

"I'm joking," He took both of her hands in his, "You're gorgeous, Rose. Truly."

"Yeah, well I suppose you aren't so bad yourself. Definitely interesting to see you out of your pinstripes."

"I figured I would grab it while I was in the TARDIS. A special occasion requires the appropriate attire. Shall we?" He said offering his arm to Rose. Together they strode out of the room and to the _Eclipse_ bar. Maria and Dave were already sitting as they entered , and they quickly joined the couple at their table. Rose took the chance to look about the room. Smooth jazz filled the air and waiters and waitresses seemed to dance around the room trays full of champagne glasses and wonderful smelling food. On the stage was a band all suits and shiny instruments, and people were dancing just off to the side.

"O, Rose. You look simply amazing!" Maria gasped over her, "You make that old jewelry look brand new again!"

"Old? Everything you gave me is simply gorgeous. Thanks again for helping me get ready." Rose said a sweet smile on her lips. She glanced at the Doctor to see him look away quickly. He already seemed to be starring at her. Rose looked forward to the rest of the evening. The couples began looking over the menus before complimentary champagne was set down before them. Rose picked up her glass and scooted her chair right next to the Doctor. She leaned forward her breasts just grazing his arm. She could see him tense up at their sudden closeness, and she smirked. Rose pretended to be casual while putting her ruby red lips close to the Doctor's ear and asking, "So, what do you suppose is good to eat here?" She watched as the Doctor tried to suppress a shiver, but the goosebumps on the back of his neck told her what affect she was having on him. The Doctor let out a hum before picking up his champagne flute and downing the entire thing. Rose had to suppress a chuckle as she sipped her own, "Going a little quickly on the drink aren't you, dear? Wouldn't want you to get drunk."

"Superior biology. You should know such stuff as weak as this won't affect me." He said sniffing and paying even closer attention to his menu. Rose shifted in her chair, and brought her foot to rub lightly up the Doctor's leg. She was looking at her own menu, and pretended to be clueless to how the Doctor suddenly jumped in his seat. The Doctor stared at her trying to puzzle out her actions, and she smirked.

"Rose, how about a dance?" The Doctor said jumping up and grabbing her hand.

"But what about our orders?"

"O the waiter won't be here for another few minutes. We should be fine. Maria, Dave, would you both mind?"

"Not at all. You both take your time!" Maria said waiving them off to the dance floor while winking at Rose. The Doctor led her to the small group of slow dancing couples. He turned towards her still gripping her hand, and then he placed his other hand on her waist pulling her flush against him. Rose couldn't help but suck in a little gasp as their hips connected. She glanced up at him to see him smirking with dark eyes locked on her. She felt like she couldn't breath as he began to follow the others in their slow swaying with the music.

"Tell me, Rose Tyler," He leaned down towards her putting his head very close to her ear, but angled just perfectly enough to let his breath caress her neck. He said her name smooth and silky like honey pouring from his lips, and Rose wanted to close her eyes and bath in the sound of his voice as he continued, "What exactly are you up to?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked calmly, but her heart was pounding in her chest. She could feel him smirking, and she knew that he could feel her heart beating. Perhaps he had also caught on to her little game which is why he was now retaliating.

"I think you know exactly what." He accused sliding his hand to the small of her back, and pulled her closer to him again. His hand was resting flush against her skin, and it made the places he touched feel as if they were on fire. A blush spread itself across Rose's face. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if she was going to admit that she was trying to seduce him, but as she saw a waiter approaching their table, she saw her way out.

"Looks like the waiter is here to take our order. Better head back. Thanks for the dance, Doctor." She said pushing away from him. His hand on her back resisted her attempts for a moment, but the Doctor realized that he had lost his chance, and he released her. They walked back to the table, sitting down as they put in their food order.

"I'll also have a hypervodka." The Doctor said lowly and Rose looked at him surprised.

"I didn't know you were so fond of drinking."

"Normally I don't, but tonight is a special occasion right?" The Doctor said looking at her questioningly, "And my wife will have a strawberry daiquiri I think." The Doctor added to the waiter. The waiter nodded before slipping away.

"A daiquiri?" Rose joked at his choice.

"It's what you were drinking the other day in the sun dome wasn't it?" The Doctor said reminding her of the other days events. The first time he had kissed her. Rose's face flushed red again before diverting her attention to the band.

"So who is this then?" She asked Maria.

"These are the Red Saxophones. They are rather special to me and Dave. Dave asked me to marry him at one of their performances." Maria beamed.

"How wonderful. Tell me about it." Rose said facing her. She figured engaging Maria in story telling would at least keep from having to have awkward conversations with the Doctor. Their drinks arrived, and she watched as the Doctor drank half of his drink before coming up for air. Time Lord or not, she was sure he was going to get smashed if he kept up that pace. She was still sitting close to the Doctor's chair, and she slowly moved the hand that was in her lap to rest it against the Doctor's thigh while pretending to be engrossed in Maria's story. To the Doctor's defense, he didn't jump near as high as the first time she had touched him. He stared at her obviously trying to process her motives, but she refused to meet his stare. He finished off his drink setting down his empty glass and signaled to the waiter that he wanted another. The night went on with more drinking and small talk. Rose found herself drinking more than she normally would in this type of situation, but she decided to quit after her fourth drink. The Doctor seemed to loosen up more as he continued to drink. He had slung an arm around Rose pulling her close to him and had even pressed a few kisses against her head. He even took her for another dance. He spun her around to the fast swinging beat at the end he had dipped her low to the ground and kissed her slowly and passionate. Rose assumed that he was simply making a show of the whole thing, but the kiss was more passionate and intimate then the one they even shared in the cave. Silently she wondered if they weren't in public if he would have stopped. Throughout the night Rose also continued to tease the Doctor. When ever they were sitting she managed to place her hand on his thigh changing her actions from resting to slowly caressing. At first he had tried to move, but he slowly accepted it even embraced it leaning over and humming quietly in her ear how good it felt. He began to tease her slowly and softly he would bring the arm from around his shoulder to slowly trail his fingers up and down her bare back. His finger tips trailed lightly along her spin making her shiver. As he beamed a smile at her, everything seemed to sparkle and shimmer. She loved him and wanted him, and the way he was acting made her feel like maybe she really did have a chance. Until she remembered how much alcohol he had consumed that night. She had lost count of the number of drinks he had managed to finish, and she was starting to get worried.

"Doctor, do you think you should hold off on the drinking?" Rose said quietly leaning towards his ear. He contemplated the last of the liquid in his glass before finishing it off.

"I suppose so." He said back to her quietly, "Maybe it is time we head back to the room?" He said suggestively a twinkle in the darkness of his eyes as he laid his hand against hers which was still resting on his thigh.

"If you are both needing to get to sleep please don't let us hold you up. I think we are just about to turn in anyways." Maria piped up giving Rose her best 'go for it' look.

"Really? But I thought we were-" Dave began drunkenly having drank almost as much as the Doctor, but Maria quickly hushed him with a quick kick. Rose thought about it and knew that the Doctor had had more than his fair share of drinking that night. She thought that if nothing else it might be best to get him out before he had the chance to order himself another drink.

"Yeah, I think maybe we should," She agreed tugging on the Doctor's arm to get him up, "Thanks, Maria and Dave, tonight really was a lot of fun."

"No problem dear, and hopefully we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow." Rose murmured quietly.

"Right tomorrow. We are docking on a planet for a day at the market and then a party that evening on some beach. What is the planet called again? I think it was something with a T right, dear? Something like Trenza or something?" Maria said looking to Dave for help.

"Trenzalore. The planet is called Trenzalore. It's a fascinating little place. Information packet says they have a truth field over the city we are visiting."

"A truth field?" Rose asked as the Doctor and her were preparing to leave.

"O come on, Rose, even you must get a truth field? Great big bubble over the entire town where anyone inside of it can't lie! Quite brilliant if you ask me! Imagine how low crime must be!" The Doctor said in his normally showy manner fanning his hands about and beaming away at Rose.

"That does sum it up, but during the day hopefully you will get the chance to visit their ruins, Doctor. I hear that there were some very old ruins here. Some as old as time themselves as the rumors go!" Dave chimed in excitedly.

"See there he goes. You both better get out of here before he keeps you even longer." Maria rolled her eyes before shooing the couple away. The Doctor grinned before placing an arm possessively around Rose's hips and walking with her out of _Eclipse. _The door to _Eclipse _had closed behind them, and as soon as they had turned a corner, the Doctor released her much to Rose's dismay. He took a few steps in front of her as she frowned at his back.

"Trenzalore. _Trenzalore_. _Tren_zaLoRE? TREN_za_lore?"

"Okay, Doctor, what are you doing?"

"I don't know its just like something in my head. Something I should know or not know, or see or not be able to see. Something about Trenzalore. It's like I'm missing something, Rose. Something in the timelines is changing, and I can't figure out what it is." He said turning to her getting very close to her face, "It's like there is something right in front of me that I should be able to see, but I can't because someone or something is making sure I can't see it. " His face was so close to hers that his breath ghosted across her. He smelled of musk, and something about the deep distant look in his eyes intrigued her. It was like he was searching. Looking for something that he had long since lost and forgotten but now was trying to remember again, and it was just at the tip of his mind. He seemed to come back to her then looking at her. His eyes drifted over her face, and a dreamy, soft, did she dare call it loving look came into his eyes. She couldn't resist herself. She lifted herself up and kissed him. She moved her lips against his slowly. At first he did nothing, but then a hand came to her back and his lips began to move with hers. His other hand came to cup the back of her head and he dove his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as the taste of him washed over her. He tasted sweet and musky and of maybe a bit too much hypervodka, but she loved it all the same. Her hands came up to tangle in his thick hair spiking it up in all directions as he devoured her. It was as if he was just learning how to breathe, and Rose moaned into his mouth. The sound seemed to remind the Doctor of what was going on, and he quickly pulled away from Rose the back of his hand covering his mouth as he looked away from her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured before walking away from her. She stood there motionless for a time. The Doctor had been snogging her, properly snogging her, and then he just stopped? And he said he was sorry why was he apologizing for something so completely fantastic and then just walking away? Rose was tired of questioning the Doctor, so tired of trying to figure out his motives. She strode after him as quickly as her heels would carry her. She would get an answer from him straight. If he was going to reject her, than he better have the decency to do it properly. She had managed to catch up with him just as he was unlocking the door to their suite.

"Doctor, hold on." Rose shouted as he flung the door open and stepped inside. She walked into the room after him closing it behind her. The doors to the patio were open. The cloth blinds were flapping in the artificial wind of the artificial night sky, and he was leaning against the door jam eyes closed just letting the wind ripple through his hair.

"Everything is set up for tomorrow. We'll wait till evening when everyone is down on the beach. We won't have to worry about innocent people getting hurt that way." The Doctor said trying to distract her, but Rose was to set to let him get away with it. This was the night that everything would change.

"Doctor, what just happened back there I-"

"I'm sorry. No need to dwell on it."

"You're sorry?"

"That's what I said. Let's move on."

"Why?" Rose said tears starting to form in her eyes. She straightened her back wiping them from her eyes before the Doctor could see. He turned then. He actually turned to look at her for the first time since she entered the room.

"Why?" He echoed softly.

"That's right why," Rose continued lifting her head stealing herself for what was to come, "Why should we just forget about what happened back there or for this entire week for that matter, why every time we get closer to each other do you suddenly run away, why can't you just tell me how you feel, and why, o Doctor, please tell me why I or you should ever feel sorry for snogging?" She took a step towards him and placed a hand against his chest. He was starring at her horrified. She finally dared to create a situation in which the Doctor would be forced to define their relationship.

"Rose, I..." He shook her off of him making as if to step past her. Did he really think he could just walk away from this? She caught his hand pulling hard, so he would have to turn to face her.

"No. Answer me, Doctor! My question is not why did you kiss me. It's why did you stop? We could die tomorrow!" Rose pleaded with him to answer her, but she was surprised as he picked her up in his arms and slammed her against the nearest wall. He had her hands pinned above her head with one hand as his other lay firmly on the wall beside her head. His hips pushed into hers hard keeping her firmly against the wall. His face was inches from her with his fierce eyes piercing hers.

"We could die tomorrow. So is this what you want, Rose? One last shag before disaster may strike? Is this what you wanted me to do back in the hallway? To push you up against a wall and take you?" His hand came up to grip her chin forcing her to keep her focus on him, "How about in the spa or the changing room? Nothing special, nothing meaningful, just a quick shag." He all but spat in her face. He closed his jaw into a firm line waiting for her to speak, to reject him, to cry, to please please stop him, but she didn't. She just stared back at him placid as a pond. Her breathing was slow, and the Doctor realized just how close he was to her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breasts firmly pressed against his chest. The fire in his eyes slowly died out and was replaced with defeat as he leaned in and kissed her.

He released her face to move his hand down to her hips. If she wanted a good shag, he would give it to her. Their lips moved together quickly, and Rose bit at his lip before sliding her tongue to caress his own. His hand dropped from her wrists and began kneading her breast through the fabric of her dress. As soon as her hands were free, Rose buried them into his thick hair. She raked her nails over his scalp as he slipped his hand into the v-neck of her dress to massage her breast more directly. They both groaned at the feel of the others actions. The Doctor seemed to want to pick up the pace, however. He picked Rose up with his hands wrapping around her thighs. She hopped up as he did so wrapping her legs around his back. She slid the heels off her feet kicking them off in different directions. The Doctor led them back dropping Rose on the bed. She expected him to follow, but looking up she saw him simply standing there staring at her from the edge of the bed. She worried that he was about to walk out, but there was a feral look in his eyes. He slowly shrugged of the jacket of his suit, pulled off his tie, and Rose's heart seemed to catch as he started to undo the first few buttons of his shirt. He climbed onto the bed after her tossing off his shoes as he went along. Rose backed up making him pursue her. As she reached the top of the bed, the Doctor climbed over her. His presence above her made her feel small. He pulled her up to a sitting position and wrapped his hands around her back to slowly unzip her dress. Rose wondered if he could feel how hard her heart was beating as he helped her remove the halter from her neck and began removing the dress from her body. Slowly she was unveiled to him. The black lingerie he had glanced at in the store clung to her body at every sensuous curve. Rose leaned forward to kiss him again, but he pushed her backwards. He still had his tie in his hands, and he wrapped it securing her wrists. Rose whimpered needing to be touched. He leaned down capturing her lips and sliding his tongue back into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Rose gasped as the Doctor's hand began massaging her nipples through the thin lace fabric. She arched up into his touch, and she grazed her hips against his. She could feel his arousal straining against his suit pants, and she again raised her hips to rub against him. The Doctor let out a primal growl chasing her hips with his own successfully pinning her against the bed. He brought his other hand to his shirt and slowly began to unbutton it. He pulled away from her quickly to throw the garment off but quickly came back to her eager to let his flesh touch hers. The Doctor's chest and stomach pressed against hers firmly as his lips went to her neck. She turned her head from him to give him more access as she basked in the feel of him against her. She wanted more. She turned her head back managing to catch the Doctor's ear in her teeth. She gave his ear a nip, and the arousal pooled through her as the Doctor let out a low moan. His hips bucked into hers, and Rose could feel how fully erect he was. She began to grind herself against him as best she could. He brought his hands to the back of her bra unlatching it. He pushed her bra up escaping how her mouth teasingly tortured his ear. He looked down at her with eyes glazed with lust. Her hair was messy and fanned over the dark pillowcase below her. Her lips were plump from his teasing, and her nipples were perk as they had been exposed to the cool air. The Doctor had seen many different lifeforms in his life, but he swore that this was the closest he would ever see to an angel. He fell back onto her using one hand to pinch and tease her nipple as his mouth lapped and sucked at her other breast. Her skin tasted sweet and salty and so uniquely of Rose. He could smell the perfume she normally used, and he let himself bask in the smell of her as he listened to her moans. His actions began to slow as he drifted and soaked in all of Rose. The feel of her, the taste of her skin, and the smell of her wrapped themselves around him, but a whine from Rose and a quick buck of her hips into him reminded him that this was not making love, this was a shag. She continued to arch and buck up into him, and he could no longer stand how tight his trousers had become. He pulled a hand away from her to undo his trousers. He quickly flipped off of her pulling them off and tossing them across the room before rolling back on top of Rose. He was finally naked, and Rose raked her eyes down his body the best she could. The Doctor lowered himself on top of her slowly winding his way down her body. He kiss, nipped, and sucked as he went. As he reached her most vulnerable spot. He hooked his fingers around the straps of her lace thong. Rose expected a tortuously slow journey down, but the Doctor seemed to have other ideas. He ripped the thong from her quickly unveiling all of her to his lusting eyes. He bent down quickly putting his mouth to her. Rose moaned as he began to lap and suck at her. His tongue felt amazing as he pleasured her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he sucked at her clit, and his hands gripped firmly at her hips to keep her in her place. Rose strained against the tie. She wanted to hold his head down where she needed him most, but the black silky garment had been excellently tied. She let out a soft expletive as the Doctor pushed two fingers in to her heat. He began pumping them in and out of her at a brisk pace, and Rose bucked up to meet his hand. He lowered his head as he continued to pump her and flicked his tongue across her clit. Rose groaned loudly with pleasure, but she whimpered as the Doctor slowly pulled away from her. She opened her eyes to look at him, and she about came as she watched the Doctor suck and lick her off of his fingers. As he finished he gazed back towards her. His eyes were darker then she had ever seen them. Lust covered all of his features as he hovered over her separating her legs with his knee. He grabbed her thighs with each hand, and Rose responded by hooking her legs behind him. She could feel his tip at her slick entrance. He grabbed himself with one hand slowly rubbing his tip along the length of her teasing them both. Rose was about to tell him how much she needed him, but he seemed to understand without words. He thrust into her until he was fully sheathed inside of her. The Doctor groaned lowering his forehead to Rose's shoulder, and Rose gasped. He was a lot bigger then she had though he would be, and a lot larger then anyone else she had been with. She was just getting used to the size of him when the Doctor began to thrust into her. He raised himself back giving her nipple a flick as he thrust hard and deep into her heat. Rose let out a needy moan and arched her back. This was better then any of her fantasies. The Doctor sped up his pace with his eyes glued on Rose. Rose opened her eyes to look at him. Their eyes met as he continued to pound into her. Rose opened her mouth and whispered his name pleasure coursing through her. She was surprised as it seemed the Doctor physically flinched when she said his name. He pulled out of her, and Rose immediately felt the loss of him. Before she could ask, the Doctor grabbed her hips flipping her onto her knees. Rose's hands were still tied but she slid her arms back so her elbows supported her. Just as she had raised herself up, the Doctor thrust back into her setting a punishing pace. Rose gasped out as he continued to pound into her. His hands gripped her hips, so he could continually pull her hips back to meet him with every thrust. Every thrust sent him pushing so deep into her. Rose's eyes rolled back in her head as the Doctor somehow managed to quicken his pace even further. Rose knew she couldn't take much more. Her hands gripped the sheets in front of her as she focused on the feeling of the Doctor sliding in and out of her. The Doctor reached a hand up to grip her hair. He tugged her head back leaning over her to speak in her ear, "This. This is what you wanted?" His breath was hot and labored. As he gave a particularly hard thrust, Rose tightened moaning loudly as she came. Fireworks exploded in her mind and rushed through her body as wave after wave of her orgasm rushed through her. She constricted around the Doctor who released her hair. He moaned at the new tightness and began to focus everything into thrusting into her. With a few more thrusts he felt his own orgasm over take him, and he came hard as he continued to pump into her.

His thrusts slowed to a stop. They both paused for a moment catching their breath as the Doctor untied her hands. Once he had finished, he pulled away from her. Rose was expecting him to plop down on the bed next to her but when he didn't she turned around. The Doctor had already pulled on his trousers and shirt which was still unbuttoned. He grabbed his jacket hanging it over one arm before grabbing his key and shoving it into his pocket.

"Doctor, what-" Rose began but he didn't stay to hear the rest of her question. He quickly walked from the room shutting the door behind him. Rose's jaw hit the floor. They had shagged. The Doctor and her had the most amazing mind numbing shag she had ever had and then he just left? Rose was so conflicted. She had never expected her night to turn out like this. She had expected what? For the Doctor to make love to her and for them to fall asleep in each others arms? She realized how naive she had been. She fell back on the bed starring at the ceiling. What just happened wasn't love or making love, it was a shag pure and simple. How would the Doctor and her move on from this? Tears pricked her eyes as she realized there really was no going back from this, and that this was probably the last trip she would ever go on with the Doctor. She began to cry as her already exhausted body began to quiver and shake. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Trenzalore

Last Chapter: "Doctor, what-" Rose began but he didn't stay to hear the rest of her question. He quickly walked from the room shutting the door behind him. Rose's jaw hit the floor. They had shagged. The Doctor and her had the most amazing mind numbing shag she had ever had and then he just left? Rose was so conflicted. She had never expected her night to turn out like this. She had expected what? For the Doctor to make love to her and for them to fall asleep in each others arms? She realized how naive she had been. She fell back on the bed starring at the ceiling. What just happened wasn't love or making love, it was a shag pure and simple. How would the Doctor and her move on from this? Tears pricked her eyes as she realized there really was no going back from this, and that this was probably the last trip she would ever go on with the Doctor. She began to cry as her already exhausted body began to quiver and shake. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Trenzalore<p>

The Doctor's back was pressed against the door of their room. He finished buttoning his shirt and throwing on his jacket as he heard Rose beginning to cry. Guilt shot through him like he had been struck by lightning. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes together. Anything to keep him from turning around and marching back into their room and professing his love for Rose. She was probably regretting what they had done, and he didn't want to make her feel worse for her choice by adding the weight of his feelings to it. She wanted a shag and that was what the Doctor gave her. No emotions, no feelings, no commitments, just a shag like any old ape would want. Bitterness settled into him like an infected wound. The cheap physical attachment that humans prized, he still couldn't wrap his head around. He had wanted Rose that much was true, but he expected the sex to be meaningful not a one night stand. When Rose had stood firm to him and questioned why they couldn't just snog, he realized that her vision for them probably didn't entail any emotional attachment. He pushed away from the door angrily. The last thing he wanted to do was sit there listening to her cry and regret giving her exactly what she asked for. Sulking he found himself walking to the storage room where Rose and him had first arrived. He ran his hand over the smooth blue wood of the TARDIS. There was a hole in his mind where the TARDIS's voice normally sang. He wished he could turn her back on, so she could comfort him again, but he knew doing so would be placing everything in jeopardy. He opened the door walking in, his shoes sounding against the metal grates of the console room. He found himself sinking into the jump-seat with an heavy sigh. He gazed up and around the dark console room which felt so incredibly empty compared to the light that normally shinned, and he prayed to anyone that would hear him that tomorrow wouldn't be the end of it. He felt exhausted the emotional and mental weight of the entire week was beginning to take its toll. Sleeping beside Rose had made sleep possible for him, but now the shadows were already beginning to play with his mind. In time, he found himself drifting off into a unsatisfying and troubled sleep.

Rose woke up to the sound of excited banging on her door. She lurched out of bed searching for an intruder that wasn't even there.

"I'm coming!" She called and the banging stilled seeming to accept her answer. Rose was three steps to the door when the coldness of the tile floor reminded her she was still naked from the night before. She ran to the bathroom searching for a robe as the banging started up again impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Rose shouted back equally impatient. She managed to find a robe and tie it around her waist. In moments she was to the door and swung it open. It shouldn't have surprised her to see a beaming Maria standing just outside. She was obviously here to find out how the nights events had turned out. On seeing Rose her outlook dropped. She surveyed Rose's swollen eyes and tangled mess of hair. She let out a soft sigh motioning Rose to go sit back on the bed as she invited herself into the room.

"So things didn't really go as planned." Maria began as Rose took a seat on the edge of the bed as Maria went to the Bathroom. Rose heard the water from the sink running, but she couldn't bring herself to come up with a response for her. Instead she just sat starring at the floor as her foggy mind tried to wake up enough to catch up with her emotions. Maria walked back out of the bathroom with a cold washcloth. She sat on the bed next to Rose prompting her to lie down and put her head in her lap. Rose followed her silent prompts without question, and let Maria place the folded up washcloth over her swollen eyes. Rose swallowed allowing the kindness of the older woman to sink in.

"He left me." She finally found the voice to say.

"Left you?" Maria question grabbing a brush from the night stand and beginning to brush out Rose's tangled hair.

"We... shagged, and once we were done, he just left without a word. Didn't come back all night."

"O Rose, you poor dear. Don't lose heart. He hasn't left you, he is probably just off sulking somewhere. I could tell from the moment I met that man that he was a sulker."

"But why would he just... leave..." Rose's body began to shake as she tried to hold in her tears. She heard Maria sigh and the brush that was running through her hair paused.

"Sometimes things don't make sense. Maybe he just needed time to process things. When he's ready, I'm sure he'll come find you." Maria said resuming her brushing.

"Part of me is starting to think he'll never be ready." Rose finished bitterly, and the two of them stayed in silence for awhile. The patio doors were still open and the noise of excited crowds wafted in to the room.

"We've landed you know. Trenzalore. It's not the first place you would expect a cruise ship to go, but I suppose it provides some diversity from most of the tropical planets this thing lands at. Rose, why don't you come spend the day with me and Dave?" Maria said sweetly patting Rose's arm.

"No, it's okay," Rose smiled weakly, and Maria's heart ached for her, "I don't think I would be very good company right now, and honestly, I think I rather stay on the ship where it's actually quiet for once. You and Dave go have a good time." Rose said leaning off of Maria's lap taking the washcloth off of her eyes. She looked at Maria and saw how the depth of her heart seemed to ache for her. In some ways, Maria reminded her of her mom. She found herself hugging her, "Thank you, Maria. You've already helped me so much." She said, and she gave a genuine smile as she felt the older woman hug her back.

"If you say so dear, but please contact me if you need anything!" She said before slipping away from Rose and leaving the room. Rose laid back down on the bed putting the washcloth back over her eyes. She dozed off for a while before deciding she couldn't just keep waiting for the Doctor to come back. She got up noticing thankfully that her eyes had returned to normal. She put on her bathing suit and decide to go lay out in the sun dome. The artificial sun warmed her skin even if she felt frozen inside. She laid there for most of the day. Most couples were on the planet, so it left the sun dome open for her to relax without worrying about the crowd. It seemed weird to her to think that someone had been killed her yesterday. Which reminded her that the Doctor and her were going to confront the Cartel tonight. She cursed herself silently for letting her mind drift back to the Doctor again. But as she went through the rest of her day, she couldn't keep her mind from drifting back to him. Unsurprisingly however, she found that the Doctor did not come find her all day. As the sun began to dip low in the artificial sky, she knew the party was going to start soon. The Doctor had suggested that they enact their plan then, so there wouldn't be a chance of bystanders getting involved. Resolving that the Doctor was obviously too stubborn to come and find her, she went back to the room, changed, and then set out to find him. She walked around the deck not expecting much and not finding much in return. She eventually found her feet guiding her back to the storage room where the TARDIS was kept. She was silently missing the comfort of the ship. She expected to open the door to find the dark console room, but the center console was lit up with its usual glow. Her mouth gaped as she tried to figure out why the Doctor had turned on the ship. She saw him bounding out of the back room in his normal pinstripe suit with armfuls of weird machines.

"Rose," He gaped surprised dumping the machines on the jump-seat before turning to mess with the console, "I was wondering when you would find your way back here. Hurry we have maybe a half hour before the Cartel shows up."

"Is that why the TARDIS is on?"

"Yup," He said popping the 'P'. They will catch the TARDIS energy on their sensors and will follow it here to Trenzalore." The Doctor grunted as he pulled what looked like a green glow stick from the console.

"What's that?"

"An energy containment unit. I filled it with some of the TARDIS's time energy," The Doctor said giving her a silly grin.

"And what's that going to do?"

"Well, obviously we can't take the TARDIS to a confrontation. Wouldn't want to risk the Cartel getting their hands on it. We'll take this with us. It has the same energy as the TARDIS, so they'll be able to track it to our location."

"And then what?" Rose asked skeptical of his entire plan. She wanted to talk to him about what happened, but this was the most normal she had seen him; perhaps it was better if she just played along and let everything else fade. The Doctor turned to his pile of machines and picked up a spirally cone shaped machine. He tossed it to her, and she looked at it quizzically.

"Stasis field. We set these up in a small radius with the bait inside. They go inside the field, I turn it on, and they get stuck inside." He said grinning again at his own brilliance.

"And the glow stick is our bait? I doubt they are really going to walk into our trap just to pick up a little green glow stick." Rose had walked up to him putting the cone back on the jump-seat. The Doctor had swallowed at her proximity, but she hadn't noticed, "So what really is the bait?" She asked and the Doctor shuffled his feat hands in his pockets. He pulled his right hand out, and it was holding a metallic band that looked similar to a watch.

"Rose, I have to make sure that the frequency holds correctly, so they can't get out, but this watch can be set to match the frequency of the force field. It will allow you to walk right through it." He said placing it on her wrist gingerly and handing her the green glowing phial of TARDIS energy.

"So we set up the cones to create a stasis field, I stand in the middle of it, they follow the energy source to me, you activate the field and I run out of it with the help of your super watch, and they stay trapped inside. Did I miss anything?"

"No... No, that's pretty much it." The Doctor said tugging at his ear.

"Well, let's go then." Rose said picking up some of the equipment. The Doctor didn't move from his spot. He stood their frozen staring at her. Rose realized he wasn't moving and turned to look up at him, "What?"

"Rose," The Doctor said moving even closer to her, and Rose's heart beat sped up at the way his voice had deepened while saying her name, "This is dangerous. If they get a hold of you... We could both die." He said darkly, and Rose looked at him a sharp pain moving through her at the thought of losing him, and the pain of hearing the same words she said to him last night echo through his mouth this morning. Was he trying to verify her motives for last night? She faced him fully. She wanted to push herself up and kiss him, but she didn't want to complicate things further.

"We could die but hasn't that always been the case? This life of ours is mad and crazy and terrifying, but it's also wonderful isn't it. Every adventure could have been our last, but we've always made it through. Our lives have always been on the line, and this isn't any different. I trust you, Doctor. If there was anyone ever that I would trust my life to for the rest of my days. It would be you." Rose had taken her hand and pressed it against the Doctor's chest soaking in the feel of his thrumming hearts. As she did, the Doctor's mind was in a whirlwind. Emotions spiraled through him. Pain, regret, happiness, joy, and most of all love piled up inside of him until he wanted to burst. He felt at that moment all the love for his beautifully perfect pink and yellow Rose. Her words had done more for him than she could have known. She had said 'our life', and she trusted him so utterly and completely that it terrified him and invigorated him all at once. He moved before his mind registered it, and he grabbed Rose pulling him into a tight embrace. She reciprocated by throwing her arms around his neck squeezing him back. The Doctor breathed her in, and the feel of her beneath his hands comforted him. He released her slowly knowing that they didn't have much time, but every part of him wanted to hold her for the rest of time. Her feat slowly went back to the ground, and he looked into her eyes with such passion that Rose lost her breath.

"So, time to run?" He asked grinning from ear to ear. Rose nodded smiling back, and they both grabbed up an armful of machines and headed out. The sun was already dipping bellow the horizon as they stepped on to Trenzalore, and neither of them took the time to take in the sights of it as they moved along a worn walking path off of the beach and into the woods. Rose looked behind her once back at the beach. The party had already started with the sound of tropical music, and she wondered if Maria and Dave were down there. She turned back around putting it out of her mind and quickening her pace to catch up with the Doctor. They came into a small clearing on a hillside in the woods, and the moon glistened over the grass. The Doctor began to run around the field setting up the cones in a circle and connecting them with wire. He would use the sonic on it before bouncing along to the next one. Rose found herself snickering despite herself. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair spiking it up before he turned around to face Rose with wide eyes. She couldn't help herself and began to laugh.

"What? What''s so funny?"

"It's just that you look like a cockatoo." Rose said holding her stomach, but as soon as the words slipped from her mouth she straightened up covering her mouth with her hands, "That wasn't..." She said through her hands.

"Trenzalore has a truth field remember? You can only speak the truth." The Doctor said taking a few steps towards her pouting like she had offended him, "Really, I look like a cockatoo?" He asked voice going higher at the end of cockatoo, and Rose snickered before bursting out into laughter again.

"Yeah, look I even managed to ruffle you feathers!" She said pointing to his hair which was pointing in all directions. The Doctor pouted his bottom lip protruding comically.

"Well, if I'm a cockatoo, then you're a kitten!" He said without thinking while tugging at his ear. Rose's laughter died, and he realized that she was staring at him. That was when he realized he had said it out loud.

"Why?" Rose asked straightening up, but he tried turning away from her and going back to work.

"Does it matter? Come on Rose we need to get this finished."

"No, come on, I want to know! Why?" She said tugging at him, and he continued to work. He opened his mouth to start babbling. He was normally able to distract her when he did that.

"Well, you are soft, and cute, and great to snuggle with. Sometimes you get annoyed or frustrated and can throw a fit, but it's still..." The Doctor about dropped his sonic screwdriver as he turned around to face Rose. Both of their eyes were wide as they stared at each other. He cursed the truth field.

"I mean... Well, you... I" The Doctor tried to excuse what he had just said but he realized that he was unable to come up with any excuse. The truth field was making him babble worse than normal except that he couldn't say anything but the truth about how he felt about Rose.

"Doctor, do you lov-" Rose was about to ask, but a humming was heard in her pocket. She pulled out the little green glow stick she had stowed there.

"It's humming. That means there here. I have to get in position." Said the Doctor. He set up the last cone gave Rose a hug for good luck before sprinting off into the tree line. Rose made sure the watch was secured around her wrist and took a deep breath. She looked around her waiting for any sign of the Cartel, but everything was quiet as the breeze drifted slowly through her hair. She thought that if this had been a more peaceful time, how she would have loved to sit with the Doctor on this hill. She heard a rustling behind her and flipped around. Before her in the air seemed to flicker and mishap. Suddenly as if pulling back a blanket, a man stepped into the moon light. He was dressed completely in black with thick gloves and a mask pulled over his face. Beside him on both side the air flickered before two more people joined him. Rose watched as around them the shinning blue of the force field encompassed them, and without hesitating Rose turned and bolted towards the flickering field. She passed through it just as one of the men had made a grab at her. Instead he hit the force field and fell backwards growling. Rose gave a triumphant smile.

"Doctor, we got them! Do you see?" She said shouting towards the woods. She watched as the Doctor slid down from his hiding spot in a tree and began walking towards her a smile plastered across his face. She smiled back at him glad that for once something had gone to plan, but as she looked at him his face began to change. His smile dropped from his face, and his eyes widened in fear. He began running towards her his hand outstretched.

"Rose!" He yelled, and Rose looked over her shoulder in time to see another figure emerging behind her. Before she had time to move, the figure had grabbed her and placed a knife to her throat. The Doctor froze in his tracks, "Don't hurt her! It's me you want!" He growled. The dark figure chuckled pressing the knife even tighter against her throat, and Rose didn't even dare to breath.

"Release my friends." The dark figure said plainly, and the Doctor didn't hesitate before dropping the field.

"Did you think we wouldn't have known that this was a set up?" One of the figures growled walking towards the Doctor. The Doctor had his hands raised in the air, and Rose watched in horror as the dark figure pulled out a gun and shot a metal bolt into the Doctor in the shoulder. The Doctor yelled out in pain crumpling to his knees on the ground. He tried to straighten up, and Rose saw electricity emanating from the metallic bolt sticking out of his shoulder.

"Please..." She heard the Doctor whisper and her heart broke in her chest. The Doctor yelped out in pain again as the electricity from the bolt increased spiraling its way down his body with fiery strings of pain. He gritted his teeth together as the pain subsided, and he looked up. The man had forced Rose to the ground and was crouching beside her his knife still pressed against her throat.

"So now for some questions," The man said, "Where's the TARDIS?" The Doctor's eyes widened, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Let's loosen your mouth." Said the man with the gun. He moved behind him shooting another bolt into the back of the Doctor's leg. The Doctor seized in pain, and he heard Rose screaming for them to stop. The man holding the knife against her pulled his fist back and punched her across the face, "Shut up." He said as the electricity running through the Doctor's body subsided.

"Shall we move on. The Doctor isn't going to give up his ship so easily, and we have no need of it." One of the other figures murmured.

"I suppose we could move our line of questioning," The man behind the Doctor said putting the gun up to the Doctor's head, "Rose is your name. Tell me, Rose, what is the Doctor's real name?" He said but Rose simply shook her head. She stared at the Doctor eyes filling with tears. The punch the man had put across her face had split open her lip. The Doctor and her just stared at each other. The Doctor was doing everything he could to convey how sorry he was to Rose. The man pushed his head forward with the bolt gun, and the Doctor gritted his teeth as electricity once again strung its way through him. He shouted out in pain as a third bolt was shot into his other leg.

"I don't know! I swear I don't know! Please!" Rose shouted tears streaming down her face. The electricity subsided, and the Doctor crumpled forward. The man tutted loosening the tightness of the knife against her throat.

"No need to swear, honey. The truth field is perfect for us in this case. It insures that we don't have to ask things twice. He really hasn't told you anything about himself now has he. You poor girl." He said stroking her hair.

"Leave her alone." The Doctor hissed before he was smacked over the back of the head with the butt of a gun.

"Enough of this. We didn't come to find out any of this information. We only came to make him pay." The man with the bolt gun said impatiently.

"What do you think we are doing," The man with the knife responded, "Doctor, you ruined a lucrative investment for our company and lost us quite a bit of money-"

"Selling innocent people is what you call a lucrative investment?" The Doctor spat out, and he stiffened as electricity stung through him.

"Yes, and you now owe us that money, so we are going to make you pay for it." The knife dug into Rose's throat and a small trail of blood dripped down.

"Leave Rose alone." The Doctor growled, and the man with the knife laughed.

"Now pretty, Rose. I have another question for you," The man with the bolt gun said crouching down next to the Doctor. The barrel of his gun pressed against the Doctor's head, "Do you love him?" He asked and smiled a sick toothy grin as Rose pressed her lips firmly together.

"Now now, don't be like that," He said letting electricity run through the Doctor's body. He increased the voltage, and the Doctor could no longer hold back the scream of pain, "Answer the question! Do you love the Doctor?!" The man with the bolt gun yelled at her.

"Yes! Yes, I love him. I love him!" Rose screamed back tears falling from her eyes. The electricity stopped in the Doctor's body, and he weakly pulled his face up to meet hers. His eyes bored into hers so filled with sadness and fear, "Rose." He whimpered out.

"Awe how sweet. He loves her back. That makes this all the more tragic." The man with the knife spat drawing his knife back and shoving it into Rose's stomach right under her ribs. Rose sucked in a painful sharp breath as she felt the knife slice through her flesh. The man pulled the knife out of her, and she fell on her side holding a hand to her wound weakly. He had just stabbed her, but there was already so much blood that it was soaking through her clothes. Her head felt foggy, but she could see the Doctor struggling to get to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I realize that this chapter got real dark real quick. I wasn't planning on posting a story this week, but I was able to throw it together really quick so sorry for the cliff hanger! Leave a review if you liked or want to guess what happens next!


	8. Chapter 8: Marriage problems

Last Chapter:

"Yes! Yes, I love him. I love him!" Rose screamed back tears falling from her eyes. The electricity stopped in the Doctor's body, and he weakly pulled his face up to meet hers. His eyes bored into hers so filled with sadness and fear, "Rose." He whimpered out.

"Awe how sweet. He loves her back. That makes this all the more tragic." The man with the knife spat drawing his knife back and shoving it into Rose's stomach right under her ribs. Rose sucked in a painful sharp breath as she felt the knife slice through her flesh. The man pulled the knife out of her, and she fell on her side holding a hand to her wound weakly. He had just stabbed her, but there was already so much blood that it was soaking through her clothes. Her head felt foggy, but she could see the Doctor struggling to get to her.

* * *

><p>Ch. 8: Marriage Problems<p>

Everything inside the Doctor seemed to snap as he watched Rose fall to the ground. She attempted in vain to clutch at her wound, but she was already loosing large amounts of blood. Everything else seemed to fade to the Doctor as he looked into her helpless eyes. She started back at him convulsing slightly as she was losing life. She seemed to be begging and pleading for him, and he pushed himself forward. He had to get to her to help her. She loved him. She had said the words out loud with no room for lies or misinterpretation. She had admitted how she felt and invested all she was into his care, and he would be damned if he let anyone keep her from him now. Electricity had started to course through him as he tried to push his way to her, but he didn't take notice. He realized that the men were holding him back trying to still him, but he continued to struggle screaming at them to let him go. His fury seemed to set his body on fire more than the pain of the electricity.

"Relax, Doctor. She will bleed out in a matter of minutes fairly well painless. I would be more worried about yourself." The man with the bolt gun said grabbing the Doctor's hair yanking his head back and pulling a dark phial out of his pocket. With the help of the man, who had stabbed Rose, they forced the thick liquid down his throat.

"That was poison from the Judas tree, and I'm sure you understand what that means. Goodbye, Doctor." The man, who stabbed Rose, said grinning, but the Doctor was already looking past him at Rose. Blood was pulling into the green grass. She was starring at him in shock. The sparkle that always seemed to be present in her dark eyes was fading, and her entire body was quaking. He barely registered the hands lift from his shoulders, and that the men left them. He tried to move towards Rose, and realized that every time he moved, the bolts sent electricity through him. A cheap trick to insure he didn't go for help, but he didn't care. He drug himself over to Rose forcing pressure on to her wound with one hand, and scooping her head into his lap with the other.

"Rose, stay with me. Listen to me, you are going to be okay. Together forever remember?" He said leaning over her. There was a weak worried smile on his face, and Rose let out a weak smile back, "Forever." She agreed. She rose a shaky hand to his cheek, and he leaned into it. He took a look down to find that the wound was still pouring blood. He searched his mind for anyway to stop the bleeding, but knew that there was nothing he could do.

"O Rose, my Rose." He groaned stroking her cheek.

"I'm okay. Really. You need to go. The poison is going to run its course you need to get help. Find an antidote, yeah?" Rose placed her hand on the Doctor's chest in an attempt to push him away, but she didn't have the strength to even budge him. He smiled down at her and simply shook his head wearily.

"The poison is from the Judas tree. It's extremely rare which means the chance of finding an antidote around here is impossible."

"What about the TARDIS," Rose sputtered coughing a bit, "You could make an antidote."

"It could take the TARDIS a few days to synthesize one. I'm afraid I don't have that much time."

"Then... You're going to regenerate?" Rose's eyes widened as if the thought scared her more than her own death. The Doctor again shook his head before chuckling nervously.

"Judas tree venom. No regeneration. I have the energy to regenerate, but the venom takes away my ability to use it." He said stroking her hair as if it was the most priceless of silk, "I'm more worried about you anyways."

"Never mind me. You showed me the universe, Doctor. A better life. I have seen amazing things. Whole new worlds, a black hole, and I even looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Stuff of legends it was, and I would never trade that for anything," She said with a tongue in teeth smile, but tears began falling from her eyes as she managed out, "I love you." She looked at him, eyes full of passion. A few tears rolled down her cheeks which the Doctor quickly wiped away.

"Quite right to." The Doctor said teasingly before becoming somber, "And Rose, if it is the first and last chance I'll ever get to say it... Rose Tyler, I lo-... Heart of the TARDIS."

"What?" Rose said looking at him surprised, confused, and disappointed all rolled into one. The Doctor stared at her his eyes suddenly going wide with realization.

"Rose! You're brilliant!" He said leaning down to kiss her forehead. He removed her head from his lap setting it on the ground gently before crouching beside her. He kept one hand on her wound, and placed another on her cheek.

"What are you going to do?" She said weakly.

"I can't save myself, but I still have the regeneration energy. Normally, you could only share this energy between Time Lords, but you looked into the heart of the TARDIS!"

"But you took it all out of me didn't you?"

"I took all the active energy out of you. You are still full of dormant time energy. I don't know for sure, but you should be able to absorb my regeneration energy."

"But does that mean I'll change? Regenerate into a different face like you do?" She asked eyes full of fear. How could she ever go home and explain to her mom that it was still her?

"You aren't a Time Lord even if you have some time energy in you. It shouldn't prompt a full regeneration."

"But you aren't sure?"

"Rose, if I had another option, I would take it, but I don't see any other alternative. Trust me. I will try to control the flow of the energy as much as possible." He said looking at her pleadingly, and she nodded before shutting her eyes bracing herself. The Doctor closed his own eyes trying to concentrate. He focused his efforts on pushing the energy through him. Thinking of himself as a conduit, he let the glowing energy flow through him into Rose. As soon as the regeneration energy pulsed into her, Rose arched her back gasping for air. The Doctor didn't open his eyes, but he could feel her underneath his hands. Her heart was beating quickly, and he shifted his hand from her cheek to hover over her heart trying to calm her. He was beginning to be fatigued by his efforts. He was moving a large amount of his energy to her in a steady stream which was an undertaking in itself, but he was starting to feel the first pangs of the poison overtaking him. He was sweating and was unsure of how much time he was taking in doing this, but he knew he had to finish soon before he passed out. He focused on Rose. Through his connection with her through the regeneration energy he could feel her wound closing and hear her heart beating a steady rhythm in his ears.

Once he was sure that the bleeding has stopped, he cut the connection between them. He didn't want to risk giving her more regeneration energy than her body could handle. He opened his eyes to see her sink back to the ground. She appeared to be unconscious which was unsurprising considering what he just forced her to go through. He felt dizzy, but lifted her shirt enough to asses her wound. It hadn't healed completely, but he was satisfied with his work. She would live, and he could feel that she was still buzzing with regeneration energy. It would surely be enough to heal her the rest of the way. He gave into his dizziness and fell onto the ground beside her. He turned on his side stroking her cheek.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." He said his voice filled with emotion and his eyes full of tears. He allowed himself to bask in her beauty for just a moment longer before he surrendered to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Rose awoke with a start. She bolted upright and groaned at her sore side. The remembrance of what had transpired hit her, and she looked around frantically for the Doctor. She found him lying next to her. He was sweating and shivering, but touching his cheek she was astounded by how cold he felt. She looked around her unsure of how much time had passed. She saw it was still nighttime, and getting up she prayed that the party was still going on on the beach. It would be closer than the ship. She took a few long strides towards the forest, but looked back at the Doctor. A nervousness ran through her. What if they came back for him? Could she really risk leaving him alone to go find help? She tightened her hands into fists. She knew that if she didn't leave him to find help. He would be dead anyways.<p>

She turned around and sprinted without looking back. She pushed back leaves and branches with her hands. They seemed to feel different to her, and the forest was so much noisier than before, but she ignored it and pressed on. Her side was throbbing at the exertion, but she didn't feel winded. In a matter of time, she found herself bursting out of the cover of the forest into the midst of tourists around a luau. Everyone seemed to stop and look at her, and she took a moment to realize how crazy she must look to them. She was covered in dry blood, hair a mess, breathing heavily, make-up smeared from crying, and she had just burst out of the forest. She didn't give them a moment longer to judge her.

"Doctor, I need a doctor. Chomsky! Where is Dr. Chomsky?" She shouted remembering the name of the doctor on the ship. She watched with relief as the man pushed his way through the crowd towards her.

"Rose, my dear girl. Are you hurt?" He asked gripping her shoulders and surveying her.

"No, please come with me! It's the Doctor!" She said gripping his hand and pulling him back into the forest before he could protest. They sprinted back to their spot in the clearing, and Rose let out a breath of relief when she saw that the Doctor was still there. They approached him together. Rose knelt down taking his hand in hers. Chomsky leaned down huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath.

"You sure are in shape." He said to Rose, who wasn't even breathing heavy. He surveyed the Doctor's form. Before looking over his glasses at Rose, "What happened?" He asked gently, and Rose almost broke into tears retelling everything that had happened.

"Please, Dr. Chomsky. Is there anything you can do for him?" She asked wiping her eyes. The older man took his glasses off wiping them with his shirt.

"We need to get him back to the infirmary on the ship before I can do anything more. I will get some men to help me move him."

"But he doesn't have much time!" Rose shouted.

"Rose, I know you are scared," Chomsky said grabbing her shoulders, "The truth of it is that Judas tree venom kills slowly and painfully. Left like this he would have at least another twenty-four hours, but put in the infirmary where I can help maintain his temperature, we could prolong that time. The Doctor was right; however, an antidote is very rare, but luckily I have a contact here on Trenzalore that has had experience with dealing with this poison. I normally pick up a vial or two of the poison when we pass by here for my own research. I did so this morning when we first landed, and I have some with me in the infirmary, and with a few tests, I should be able to come up with an antidote. But in order to do that we have to get him back to our infirmary first." Rose nodded at his words. She steeled her resolve before watching Dr. Chomsky run away back towards the beach. She focused on the Doctor then. Worry turning into hope and turning back to worry in an endless cycle like the passing of time on a clock. She soon heard rustling and saw that Chomsky had returned with a few men. They helped Chomsky move the Doctor, and they found themselves gingerly placing the Doctor on a cot in the small but well stocked medical bay of the S.S. Jupiter. Rose sat on the cot next to the Doctor hands clutched nervously as she watched Chomsky move about the room. He had wrapped the Doctor in several thermal blankets to try and keep him warm, and was now drawing some of his blood. Despite the blankets the Doctor was still shivering, but he looked less pale which to Rose seemed to be a good thing.

"Dr. Chomsky, there is something you may need to know. The Doctor isn't human he's-"

"A Time Lord?" Chomsky interrupted and Rose looked up at him startled.

"How did you know?"

"There are very few bi-vascular specious in the universe, and even fewer that look like humans," Chomsky laughed, "And even fewer still that take on names like 'The Doctor'. Plus you are in luck. My medical research specialized in bi-vascular species. Specifically Time Lords."

"You studied Time Lord medicine?"

"No. No. Just Time Lord physiology. Or what we know of it at least. With Time Lords gone, there wasn't much need for my specialties, as you can imagine, so I took up this job with the cruise liner. But I'm happy that my knowledge is going to come into use now. My contact that I told you about earlier wrote a few books. Quite the read. I got most of my information from her."

"So you can help him?"

"I'm already working on an antidote, but it will take some time."

"I understand." Rose said voice full of despair. Chomsky placed some of his tests into a machine turning it on.

"My first test should be done in a few hours. Let me take a look at you."

"What?"

"You said they stabbed you, so let me see."

"Well, the Doctor gave me his regeneration energy to heal the wound, so I'm fine."

"Impossible. Humans can't absorb regeneration energy."

"Yeah, I know, but it's complicated..."

"Humor me." Chomsky said looking over his glasses with his bushy eyebrows clenched into a glare. Rose huffed lifting her shirt. Chomsky examined the pink scar running under her ribs where an open wound had been a few hours earlier. The older man gasped in surprise.

"How is that possible?"

"Like I said. It's complicated," Rose shrugged her shoulders lowering her shirt, "Can I lay with him?" She said motioning to the Doctor. Chomsky shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead. Your body heat might do him some good. Lay with him and get some rest, I can't begin to imagine how you were able to absorb that energy, but your body is exhausted even if you don't feel like it."

Rose nodded hopping off her cot to slide beside the Doctor on his. She cuddled into his side placing her head against his chest. Both of his hearts were still beating if not a little bit to fast, but she took solace in the double heartbeat, and she fell into sleep like it was the Doctor's warm embrace.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she slept, but she woke up to the sound of tinkling and beeping medical machines. She rubbed her eyes leaning up. Chomsky looked at her over his shoulder excitedly.<p>

"Rose! Good you are up. Come help me move some of these." He said motioning to some trays.

"What is it?"

"These are the possible antidotes I have concocted. I need to test them to see if one of them came out right." He said grabbing a few vials of dark liquid and moving them to a stand beside the Doctor. She got up grabbing the tray of syringes that he had motioned to. She moved them over to him, and set them down on the stand. Chomsky dotted some of the dark liquid onto some glass trays. Taking one of the syringes Rose had brought over, he filled it full of clear liquid from one of three phials labeled 'A'. He squeezed some of the liquid onto one of the trays with the dark liquid, and repeated the action with the other phials labeled 'B' and 'C'.

"Now we wait a few minutes to see which of the antidotes clears the venom properly." He said.

"How long?"

"A few minutes." The older man said repeating himself.

"No," Rose laughed, "How long was I asleep?"

"Most the night. It is nearly seven."

"And you have been up this whole time?"

"I had to run tests. This is my fourth batch since I started trying to make an antidote." Chomsky said examining the different trays. Rose frowned. Four different rounds of tests and no antidote. She didn't have time to lament on it as she heard Chomsky let out a whoop.

"This one right here worked! Phial B! We should see he gets it quickly. Rose, go roll up his sleeve!" Rose did so as Chomsky got another clean syringe and filled it with the antidote from phial B. He walked over to the Doctor's cot preparing to inject him with the liquid. He paused looking at Rose.

"Rose, I should warn you. The antidote will only stop the venom. He is still going to be very sick, and it will take his body some time to heal. During that time, well, he won't really be himself."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked clueless as she watched Chomsky sink the needle into the Doctor's vein and inject him with the liquid.

"The Judas tree venom attacks organs. As a Time Lord, he should be fine and heal, but it will take time. However, the venom has already been in circulation in his body for some time which means that his memories could be... mixed."

"You mean he'll have amnesia?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Rose said arching her eyebrow. Chomsky opened his mouth to begin explaining when they both heard the Doctor groan. He shifted in his bed, and Rose leaned over taking his hand. She smiled a huge tongue in teeth grin as she saw his eyes open. He gazed about the room as if in a daze before saying out loud.

"Where am I?"

"The medical bay on the S.S. Jupiter. Dr. Chomsky helped you." Rose answered voice full of joy. At the sound of her voice, the Doctor looked at her. He looked her up and down eyes distant but warm. He opened his mouth unsure before asking, "Who are you?" His words hit Rose like a bullet through the heart. Her shoulders slumped forward trying to comprehend his words. She didn't know how to respond. He just stared at her as if she was a fragment of a torn picture.

"Why, Doctor, this is your wife!" Chomsky said coming and placing his hands on Rose's shoulders. Rose felt like death as she watched the joy and love that overwhelmed the Doctor as he reached up to cup her cheek.

"Kytroria," He said so passionately and full of obvious love that Rose felt as if she had tainted a precious memory, "I didn't recognize you, but I can sense regeneration energy. Did you just regenerate? You're beautiful." He said stroking her face gently. He paused then his eyebrows knitting together, "Why can't I feel you?" He sounded disappointed and stuck out his lip in a pout. Rose felt a soft graze of the Doctor in her mind. It was as if the stroking he was doing against her cheek was also being done to her soul. Surprised she reeled back forcing up walls she didn't even know she had. The Doctor stared at her with wide eyes as if he had been slapped.

"Doctor, this isn't Kytroria. This is your wife, Rose. She isn't connecting to you right now due to my orders. You are still sick, and I won't allow her to connect with you until I feel you are well enough." Chomsky said again coming to Rose's rescue. The Doctor pouted like a little boy at being denied, but his pout slowly disappeared into confusion as he mulled over the rest of Chomsky's words.

"Rose? Arkytior?" He asked starring at Rose as if she were a stranger, and she felt as if she had been stabbed for the second time that night.

"O come on, you know your wife Rose. You're a bit sick right now though so don't blame yourself for not remembering. Just rest, you'll need it." Chomsky said guiding Rose away from the Doctor, whose eyes were already starting to droop with fatigue. Chomsky guided her to sit down on a stool near his desk. As the Doctor fell back asleep.

"He doesn't remember me." She stated plainly.

"I tried to warn you. The poison from the Judas tree can mess with a person's head. Memories get all jumbled up along with everything else. He knows who you are deep inside, he just isn't himself right now."

"Yeah, but he thinks I'm his wife and his wife is dead... I mean his ex-wife." Rose tried to cover, but she didn't have the energy at the moment.

"It's alright, Rose. I guessed that you and the Doctor weren't really married. That's why I covered with you about the whole connection."

"Yeah, what was that about? It was like... He was in my mind." Rose said looking at the wall and through it at the same time. Chomsky sighed, "When Time Lords take a spouse, they connect not just physically but telepathically. They form an unbreakable mental bond between one another. They share feelings, memories, sensations, and ideas. They also have the ability to block one another and silence the bond when need be, but it is always in the back of their mind. You being his wife would obviously mean that you would have this connection with him which is why he tried to reach out to you. I was afraid that he might try to make this connection to you in his confused state. He is hurting physically, and without a bond he is no doubt hurting mentally as well. He will no doubt try to connect with you again. You must be extremely careful to not let him." Chomsky said patting her shoulder. Rose nodded silently.

"How do you know so much about Time Lords?" She asked looking up at him.

"Like I said. I have learned almost all I know of Time Lords from my contact, who is here on Trenzalore for an archaeological dig," He said going over to a shelf of books and pulling out one. He handed it to her and she browsed it as he continued, "If you are interested in learning more about him and his kind, you should go visit her. I'm sure she would be happy to meet with you. She is here on an archaeological dig in the old ruins of that unknown civilization. It was in the Trenzalore packet handed out by the crew. Go ahead and go. Take a few hours to yourself. The Doctor won't wake up for a few hours anyways."

"And she's the author of this book?"

"Author and archaeologist." Chomsky said with admiration.

"Professor River Song. Has a ring to it I suppose," Rose said reading the name on the book before turning it over in her hands, "I think I will go visit her. Thanks, Chomsky, and if you can, please let me know if he wakes up." She said getting up and leaving the medical bay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I realized from all of your reviews how terrible it was to leave you on a cliff hanger last time, but an evil part of me had fun reading your reactions! Hopefully this helped make up for things.

If any of you were wondering about the name the Doctor said, I took (the Doctor's granddaughter) Susan's Gallifreyan name Arkytior (Which happens to mean rose) and made an anagram of it to make the name of his wife (Kytroria). I went ahead and did this since we don't really know how Gallifreyan sounds, so I figured it be best to use sounds that we already knew were part of the Gallifreyan language.

Thanks everyone for all the kind comments and support! It is always so fun to see your reactions and ideas about the plot! Thanks again for reading!

P.s. Stay awesome!


	9. Chapter 9: River Song

**A/N: **So I got a few nasty private messages (which have been promptly reported) about how I mentioned the Doctor's wife last chapter, so I figured I would provide some clarification. It is popular_ fan belief_ that the Doctor's Gallifreyan wife was a political marriage, but there is no actual information about his Gallifreyan wife. According to the newest episode "Death in Heaven" Clara said that the Doctor has been married four times but all were deceased. The four marriages are widely connected to: Scarlette (Who married the eighth Doctor to ceremonially tie him to Earth), Elizabeth I (Seen in Day of the Doctor), and River Song. The fourth marriage isn't specifically stated, but has been connected to Patience. Patience is stated to be the wife of Omega, The Other, and the Doctor, but it is also theorized that the Doctor is The Other after he was re-loomed into the House of Lungbarrow. That means it's not clear if Patience was actually the Doctor's wife or if she was just considered the Doctor's wife because he's The Other re-loomed. Regardless of if it was Patience or another Time Lady and whether it was a political marriage or not, I think the Doctor came to have genuine feeling for his Gallifreyan wife since when he talks of his family, he has genuine sadness. This is definitely open to personal opinion, and there is no information saying if his Gallifreyan wife was a political marriage or not. I respect either view.

* * *

><p>Rose braced herself against the wall next to the door of the infirmary. She tried to process everything that had happened to her in the last thirty-six hours. Well, thirty-six hours, forty two minutes, and twenty-nine seconds to be exact, and when had she gotten so good at keeping track of time? She looked down and realized that she was still wearing the same clothing as last night. Dried blood and dirt was still splattered across her, and she shuttered. She pushed away from the wall walking on auto-pilot back the her and the Doctor's room. She unlocked the door but paused before opening it. She didn't know what to expect on the other side, but she stepped in quickly shutting it behind her. She realized she had been holding her breath, and quickly released it in a heavy sigh as she surveyed the room.<p>

Perhaps she had expected the room to be disorderly. Torn apart with belongs tossed as if a thief had stepped in and had his way. Something other than the pristine untouched orderliness that she saw. Everything was where it had been left, and its sereneness clashed with Rose's turbulent feeling towards all the events that had happened recently. She stripped quickly. She tossed her shirt and jeans without taking notice of where they fell. As per her custom, she turned the shower as hot as it would go before stepping inside. She let the water steam over her skin. It pricked at her a lot more than normal, and she hissed at the feel of it.

She turned down the heat noticing that her skin had already turned pink at the brief contact to the water. She backed up to the corner of the shower bracing her back against the cool rough wall. She slowly sank down pulling her knees towards her and let the water slide over her. The coolness of the wall and hotness of the water clashed in a war of senses as she sat trying to sort out her own feelings. She didn't even realize she was crying until she found herself heaving for breath. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she only moved once the water turned cold. She got out drying herself off slowly. As she walked back into the bedroom to get a fresh pair of clothes, a intense pain shot through her chest. She clutched at her heart feeling dizzy and disoriented. She braced herself against the wall until her vision cleared. She thought for a moment that she should go back to the infirmary, but the thought of having to watch the Doctor in his current state changed her mind.

She threw on her clothes quickly heading out to find the ruins that Dr. Chomsky had mentioned. With the help of some pleasant locals, she quickly located the site. An old town sat in rubble before her eyes. She walked slowly through the long since deserted town. Dotted around the area were archaeologist tools for excavating. In front of her at the back of the town sat a worn temple. It's stone walls and pillars collapsed and faded, but before her eyes she saw an image of it restored. The temple stood before her proud and beaming in the light of the full moon. The white spiraling pillars were decorated with glyph and etches that were illuminated by the dancing flames of burning spires. She shook her head clearing the image from her mind. She passed the image off as dehydration and stress. Blinking she regarding the temple again. Something about it seemed to call to her. Something was familiar. She was about to take a step towards it when a voice called out to her.

"Hello, Sweetie." The voice rang out in a smooth harmonious tone. Rose turned towards the voice to see a tall woman with twisting golden curls the color of honey. Her dark red lips spoke of secrets as old as the stars, and her eyes the same color as her golden curls sparkled with the mysteries of the sun. Rose eyed the curvy woman instantly feeling jealous and intimidated by her.

"Hello, um, I'm here to meet Professor River Song... Do you know her?" Rose asked tentatively suddenly wondering if this was a good idea after all. The woman's smile dropped from her face. She seemed to be distracted by Rose's comment for a moment, but a small smirk slowly captured her lips.

"Currently speaking, and what do I owe the privilege of such a visit?" The woman asked lips pursing slightly.

"River Song. You're River Song?" Rose's jaw dropped. Beautiful and talented, now that was completely unfair!

"Yes. You came to ask me about Time Lords right?"

"How did you know?" Rose asked trying to act as normal as this sudden odd meeting would allow.

"Spoilers," River said giving Rose an absolutely wicked look, "Come lets go sit somewhere more comfortable." She said gesturing for Rose to follow her. She led Rose around the side of the temple to a small tent. Inside were two chairs, and Rose sat down on one thankful to finally be out of the glaring sun. River sauntered in after her taking her place across from her.

"So, what is it that you would like to know?" River asked crossing her legs before looking up at Rose from under her dark lashes.

"Don't you already know?"

"Excuse me?"

"You knew why I was here, so shouldn't you already know what questions I'm going to ask? I just figured you were telepathic or something. You seem to be everything else." Rose shrugged her voice conveying bitterness. River simply laughed.

"You are correct that I am many things, and that I know quite a bit Rose Tyler, but I am in no way telepathic."

"How'd you know my name," Rose gasped looking at her with wide eyes, "I never told you my name." River regarded the blonde for awhile, a frown was tugging at the corners of her mouth, but she decided to answer honestly.

"We've met before."

"No we haven't. This is the first time I've met you."

"Yes, this is the first time you have met me, but you are a time traveler Rose, and this is not the first time that I have met you."

"So you've met me in the future. My future I mean."

"Yes and my past."

"And I was still traveling with the Doctor?" Rose didn't mean to ask, but the questions slipped from her mouth. With everything that had happened, the fear that he would decide to leave her was stronger than ever.

"Spoilers. There is danger in knowing your own future." River responded simply, and while Rose understood her wisdom, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"But you are with the Doctor right now which is probably why you have so many questions. Questions about the telepathic link of a Time Lord?" Rose perked up and River's question.

"Yeah, what can you tell me about it?" Rose asked eagerly leaning forward in her seat. The Doctor never spoke of himself and this was her chance to learn more about him.

"I suppose quite a bit," River sighed, "But you aren't interested in the mechanics of the whole thing as you are the importance of it. I'm sure you have realized, but Time Lords aren't as free about having a physical connection with someone as other species are. Part of that has to do with the telepathic connection. Time Lords will never feel complete or completely happy unless they are able to share a telepathic connection with another being. Such a connection is one of deep emotion and trust. That is why it is formed when emotion and trust are at their peak at the height of physical intimacy."

"You mean sex?" Rose asked blatantly, and River gave her a wicked smile nodding.

"That is why it is only shared with their spouse forged during the marriage ritual itself. A full fledged connection is unbreakable even if it is silenced at times. This means that a Time Lord marriage is for life, literally, because the only way to break the telepathic link is for one of them to die. Before marriage their yearning for a telepathic link can be quenched by everyday interactions with friends and families, but when that connection isn't there, it can leave an empty hole that eats away at a Time Lords sanity."

"But the Doctor hasn't had a telepathic connection for years!"

"He has a TARDIS though," River said as if it was an obvious conclusion, and Rose decided there was no point in asking how she knew that, "Haven't you ever wondered about it, Rose? Obviously the TARDIS has to have a partial telepathic communication since it can translate languages for you, but I think you have suspected that it is more than that."

"Sometimes I feel like it's singing inside my head. Just subtly every once in awhile I can feel it."

"That's the TARDIS. I would assume it does the same for the Doctor, just a bit more. It is no wonder that the Doctor has such a strong tie to his blue box. It is probably the only thing that has helped him to keep going."

"But this connection. You said that it is done during sex... Every time he- They have sex?" Rose asked suddenly feeling worried thinking back to the other night when her and the Doctor had shagged.

"Not a full fledged connection no, but a brief link would be as natural to a Time Lord as the physical pleasure itself. That, as I mentioned previously, is probably why they are so reserved about having physical relations."

"What do you mean?"

"During physical intimacy a Time Lord would make a small mental connection. Despite if it would be brief, it would still be a time in which they would bare their very soul to the one they are being intimate with. To make such a connection is to give a part of themselves to the one they are with. Suggesting they do it casually would be insulting. If a Time Lord is pursuing a mate, and the one that has captured their attention suggests having casual sex, it is effectively a rejection of their feelings." River's words hit Rose like a brick. The words she had spoken to the Doctor echoed in her ears, '_My question is not why did you kiss me. It's why did you stop? We could die tomorrow!_' Her words hadn't announced her love for him, they had asked him for something casual. How could he have ever taken it any other way? He thought she was rejecting his feelings for her.

She lowered her head thinking of the way he had reacted to her words, '_We could die tomorrow. So is this what you want, Rose? One last shag before disaster may strike? Is this what you wanted me to do back in the hallway? To push you up against a wall and take you? How about in the spa or the changing room? Nothing special, nothing meaningful, just a quick shag._' That along with his actions were obviously meant to try and scare her or stop her, anything to make her take back what she had said. He had been testing her to see if she really was rejecting him, and when she hadn't stopped him, he took it as her rejecting his feelings for her. No wonder he had stormed out so quickly afterwards. Rose felt tears prick at her eyes. What a terrible mistake she had made, but with her sadness came anger. If he had only told her, than the mistake would have never happened to begin with. Why did he have to be so tight lipped?

"How well do you know the Doctor?" Rose asked without raising her head.

"You're wondering what sort of relationship I have with him?" River asked leaning back in her chair, and Rose nodded. River pondered this for awhile debating what was safe to divulge and what wasn't.

"We're close."

"Close?"

"Spoilers."

"No, I need to know. I'm tired of people not telling me anything!" Rose stood up quickly almost knocking her chair over. She glared at the older woman, but River merely sighed.

"Rose, I know that this is a difficult time for you. You're scared, and considering everything that has happened that is understandable. I know that you are unsure about the Doctor, and I wish I could tell you that things are going to get easier, but I think you know as well as me that nothing is easy when it comes to the Doctor. Things are coming. Great things and terrible things; things that are going to shake your resolve to the very core, and if you always focus on your need to have questions answered, you will eventually find yourself backed to the edge of a dark pit to which no answers can ever be found," Here River stopped to take Rose's hands in hers, "Stop focusing on trying to find the answers. Just trust. The best thing that you can do is to trust yourself and most of all trust the Doctor... Especially when you are hurting..."

"Who are you?" Rose asked breathlessly moved and terrified by River's speech.

"A friend, if you'll let me be." River responded releasing Rose's hands.

"Can I ask you one last thing... As a friend?"

"Of Course." River said her dark red lips curving up in a genuine smile.

"If someone was to go about trying to date a Time Lord, how would they do it?"Rose asked shifting, and River gave an easy going chuckle.

"O dear, I'm afraid that won't help you. The Doctor has said himself that he was a terrible Time Lord. No, you keep doing what you are doing. Like I said trust yourself. Sometimes the only way to have that man see any sense, is for you to tie him down and leave him no other choice. I have some handcuffs if you'd like to borrow them." She replied winking.

"I think I'm good thanks... How do you know so much about Time Lords?"

"A good friend of mine told me." River smiled and without even a name, Rose somehow understood that she meant her, "See you out? The ship will be leaving soon, won't it?" River said standing up and motioning for Rose to follow her. Despite the fact that there were many more questions that she wanted to ask, she decided to heed the older woman and stop looking for answers.

"Won't you come with us? The Doctor and I? I'd love to get to know you more." Rose said genuinely hoping for more time with the older woman.

"I would dear, but this certainly isn't the time for a third party to be getting in between you two. Besides, you will see me again in the future," River replied and Rose nodded looking at her feet. Seeing how downtrodden she looked River decided to fess up, "Okay, truly, I would love to go with you. I love the adventures that you two always seem to get into, but truth be told, I am actually preparing to go on an expedition to the Library. Don't tell anyone I told you," River said nudging Rose and winking, "But who knows, I might even see you there." River walked her out of the old ruins making a few comments about the civilization that Rose didn't really hear. Something about these ruins continued to send shivers up her spine, but as they stopped at the edge of the buildings, something that River said caught her attention.

"Very interesting civilization this. Best I can gather they call themselves the sønner av ulv. Norwegian for, 'Sons of the wolf'. That temple back there used to be where they worshiped their goddess the 'bad wolf'."

"Did you just say bad wolf?" Rose looked at her wide eyed.

"Yes, odd isn't it. If it was their goddess, you would assume they would call her the good wolf or something, but the translation is clear. It is clearly bad wolf. No way around it."

"River, it was a pleasure meeting you, and I look forward to seeing you in the future, but I've got to get back to the Doctor!" Rose said before running back to the ship at a dead sprint.

"Knew that bit would get her." River mumbled to herself smirking before turning around to go back to her work.

Once Rose got back to the ship, she instantly went to the infirmary. Opening up the door and stalking inside, she was surprised to see the Doctor was no where to be found.

"Ah Rose, I tried to get word to you, but no one was available to carry the message. The Doctor woke up, and demanded to be discharged. I, unfortunately, had no way of keeping him, so I had to let him go. He should be resting back in your quarters now." Dr. Chomsky said turning at her sudden intrusion.

"He's better already?"

"Well, no. Physically he is fine, well for the most part, but mentally his memories are still jumbled, but there is nothing further I can do for him. Only time will heal him. I'm afraid that you will need to take care of him from here, Rose, but I should warn you. The Doctor still believes that you are his wife, and until he remembers differently, you must make sure to play along. Suddenly saying that you are not may simply confuse him further and hinder his healing," Rose nodded in understanding, but Chomsky pressed, "This is important. You are his wife which means that the Doctor will long to quench his telepathic need by bonding with you. You must not let him. I am sure Ms. River Song informed you that this type of bond is unbreakable, yes?"

"Yes, she did... She's Ms? So not married?"

"Focus, Rose!"

"Right sorry!"

"The Doctor may press you and beg you, but you will need to do anything to make sure this bond never happens. I don't need to warn you about what could happen emotionally if you fail, but physically, the shock of blending with your mind could make the damage to his memories permanent."

"I understand," Rose said, "Thank you for everything, Chomsky." She added before heading out to find the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** So nanowrimo (National Novel Writing Month) is officially over! Thanks everyone for being so patient about me not being able to upload new chapters! Here is a little thirst quencher, and there will be more soon!

Stay awesome and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10: Re-education

Last Chapter: "Physically he is fine, well for the most part, but mentally his memories are still jumbled, but there is nothing further I can do for him. Only time will heal him. I'm afraid that you will need to take care of him from here, Rose, but I should warn you. The Doctor still believes that you are his wife, and until he remembers differently, you must make sure to play along. Suddenly saying that you are not may simply confuse him further and hinder his healing," Rose nodded in understanding, but Chomsky pressed, "This is important. You are his wife which means that the Doctor will long to quench his telepathic need by bonding with you. You must not let him. I am sure Ms. River Song informed you that this type of bond is unbreakable, yes? The Doctor may press you and beg you, but you will need to do anything to make sure this bond never happens. I don't need to warn you about what could happen emotionally if you fail, but physically, the shock of blending with your mind could make the damage to his memories permanent."

"I understand," Rose said, "Thank you for everything, Chomsky." She added before heading out to find the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Rose entered their room on the ship hesitantly. A lump had formed in her throat regarding all the possible ways she may be greeted as she walked through this door, but she had to see him. She opened the door stepping inside as quietly as possible. The Doctor was near the bed messing with something on a tray. He must have heard her come in, or at least sensed it because he turned around eyes glinting and a wide smile on his face,<p>

"Rose!" He beamed practically bounding up to her, and Rose felt her heart skip a beat. She was almost fooled into thinking he was completely back to normal, but once he was in front of her he changed to looking almost bashful. He shifted from foot to foot rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rose asked trying to be supportive.

"Well, it's just, I don't know how I should greet you is all. I know how I want to greet you, but with how everything is right now I could understand if you were more-"

"I'm your wife," Rose said as plainly as possible trying not to think about the guilt that settled into her stomach about saying those words, "Greet me like you would want to greet your wife. There is no reason to curb your actions." Apparently this was the right thing to say to him because she saw him instantly relax.

"Well, if that's the case," He drawled placing one hand on Rose's lower back pulling her close. Rose had only an instant to realize what was going on before the Doctor dipped his head down capturing her lips with his own. This was unlike any of their other chaste or passionate kisses. This was soft, slow, and conveyed a deep passionate love. Rose let out a heavy gasp as he finally released her lips. She felt weak in the knees and was happy for the Doctor's firm hand on her lower back, "I missed you." He said to her with eyes sparkling. Before she had a chance to respond, he bounded away from her over to the cart he had been at before. She realized there were two different trays with lids on them sitting on the cart.

"I figured you would be hungry after you came back, so I got us room service! I figured it would be a good time for us to sort some things out." The Doctor tugged at his ear when Rose didn't respond, "Is this not alright? Are you not hungry? I'm sorry, I could." He tried to make up for his short shortsightedness, and Rose found herself fumbling to reassure him.

"No! No, Doctor, this is fine. It's perfect and very sweet. I think it is a great idea." She said laying her hand on his. The heat emanating from his skin surprised her. Normally he was very cool, and that is when she remembered that Chomsky had said 'almost physically fine', "Doctor, are you still sick?" She said with wide eyes, and the Doctor pulled away from her.

"I'm well enough to get out of that blasted infirmary. I wanted to be with you... And I hate doctors." He said pouting like a little boy. Rose couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"Rather ironic don't you think? The Doctor who hates doctors." She gave him a classic tongue in teeth smile, and she watched as his face changed. Something she rarely saw came over him, but she couldn't place a name on the look.

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" She said suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Smile. You have the most wonderful smile, and than you stick your tongue in between your teeth. It just makes me want to smile with you." The Doctor said looking dreamy and far away. Rose couldn't help the blush that spread over her cheeks and tried to find a way to change the subject.

"So lunch then?"

"Right, yes lunch..." The Doctor snapped out of his dreamy state pulling up a chair for Rose to sit down on, and he took a chair opposite of her. The Doctor reached forward removing the silver lids from the trays.

"Fish and chips!" Rose said relieved to finally have something normal even if it was just food.

"I remembered our first date. After I took you with me for the first time in the TARDIS, we had chips." The Doctor said bashfully, but he was smiling fondly at the memory. Their eyes met each smiling at the other. They opened their mouths talking at the same time only to stop again.

"You first." Rose prompted.

"Okay, well, first, I know that Dr. Chomsky lied," He said, and Rose looked up at him wide eyed.

"What do you mean that he lied?"

"We aren't bonded at least not yet. I can't feel you at all in my mind. Even if it was silenced I would still be able to feel you. So we're engaged but not married. No chance to form an actual bond yet?"

"O right, yeah," Rose stuttered her face turning completely crimson now that she understood that a bond was formed in sex during a marriage ceremony, "We were going to do it here. This was all going to be part of our honeymoon, but we just didn't get the chance." She said improvising.

"O, I see. Well, I'm sure we'll find time now that everything is settling down." The Doctor smiled at her sweetly, and Rose was ready to jump him then and there, but she remembered that doing that was impossible.

"Listen, I love you," She struggled out. She had said the words to him on Trenzalore, so in his right mind or not, he already knew this to be true, so what was the harm in saying it again?

"I love you too." He beamed at her. Rose's heart clenched. That was the harm in saying it again. Even though he was saying the words, it wasn't truly him saying it.

"Right, so understand when I say that I would love to marry you, but I don't think we should do so until we are sure you are completely back one-hundred percent!" She said happy she had an out, but she watched as the Doctor's face dropped and that made her feel terrible, "Doctor?"

"No, you are right. Of course. I just can't help but feel a little disappointed," He said reaching up to stroke her cheek softly, "Feel like we can never catch a break, you and I."

"Speaking of. Doctor, you seem to remember somethings, but you understand that some of your memories are still jumbled?"

"Yeah, I know, but it will get better with time."

"Yeah... What do you remember so far?"

"O things like our first date, the way you smile and laugh, various other little things from our time on the TARDIS, and a few of our adventures. Though some of those are still pretty blurry." He said putting a hand to his head like he had a head ache, and Rose couldn't help but be intrigued by his words.

"What sort of little things from our time on the TARDIS?"She asked innocently, and the Doctor got nervous blushing and fidgeting in his seat.

"Just the little things. People always think that when they lose their memory they will remember all the really big events in their life, but that isn't true. It is the small everyday things. The smell of your hair after you've showered. How you look when you've just woken up and come stumbling into the control room to try and find me," He said grinning, "I remember things like how perfectly your body molds with mine when we cuddle to watch movies or hug, and how you prefer your tea. I remember how wonderful it feels to kiss you," He said glancing down at her lips with a dark look that made Rose's breath hitch, "and the way you watch me when you think I'm not looking. Most of all, I remember how deeply and hopelessly in love with you I really am." He said beaming at her and taking her hand, and Rose had to will herself to stay strong. His words made her want to burst into tears with the love and guilt she felt. Knowing that there was no way she could respond openly, she changed the subject.

"And what about your past? What do you remember?" She asked taking back her hand. The Doctor looked disappointed at her taking back her hand for a moment, but he sat back and thought her question.

"Most of everything I suppose. Most of my life on Galifrey, and that I ran away with my granddaughter Susan. I don't remember what happened, but I remember parting ways with her. On Earth I think, but I don't really remember. It's funny. Her Galifrean name was Arkytior. It means rose," He grinned at her, "And here I am years later with a brand new rose."

"And that's it?"

"A few adventures here and there. I remember all my regenerations, so I know there have been quite a few. I know I've traveled with quite a few people, but not all of their faces are clear to me... Did I once travel with a kid named Ricky?" He asked, and Rose laughed.

"Mickey. He's a friend of mine, but you were never very fond of him. Mickey the idiot is what you used to call him." She said popping a chip into her mouth. She was happy that the Doctor had seemed to remember so much, but something bothered her, "Doctor, you said that you remembered pretty much everything about Galifrey, but what about right before you met me? Was there anything important that happened?"

"Not that I can remember," The Doctor said looking a her puzzled, "Was there something I was supposed to remember?" He asked, and Rose's happiness tuned to dread. He didn't remember the Time War. He didn't remember that Galifrey burned under his own hand. What would happen when he remembered? The room seemed to swirl around Rose as images of the Doctor in grief and rage passed in front of her eyes. The room around her faded, and she was in the console room on the TARDIS. The Doctor was before her. He was sitting on the metal grating back against the console. His elbows were resting on his knees and his hands were buried in his hair. She heard a muffled sound and realized the Doctor was crying... Sobbing.

She reached towards him wanting to comfort him, but as she did he threw his head back with force hitting it against the console. He followed by pulling his elbow back hitting the console a couple times before punching down on the metal grating. His face was twisted with such intense agony that tears sprung to her eyes. What had happened? What was she seeing and why? The Doctor pulled his fist away from the grating watching hollowly as blood dripped from his hand.

"It should have been me..." He said quietly, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Rose took a few steps towards him opening her mouth to call out to him.

"Rose? What's wrong? What should I remember? You've gone pale..." The Doctor asked worriedly grabbing her shoulder. It snapped Rose from her thoughts, and she looked around wide eyed. She wasn't in the console room. She was still in their room on the S.S. Jupiter. She looked at the Doctor taking in his worried expression when she remembered that she was asking about his memories. He didn't remember the time war. That's what started everything... She realized he was still staring at her.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said quickly shaking her head.

"Rose..." The Doctor said not buying her act.

"Doctor, please trust me and don't push me on this. There is something important that happened before you met me, but you need to remember in your own time okay?" She pushed grabbing his hand, and the Doctor nodded reluctantly. The Doctor had begun to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb.

"There's something else I wanted to talk to you about," The Doctor began still looking at her hand, "I know earlier in the infirmary, I was pretty out of it. I wanted to apologize for any of the things I said that may have made you uncomfortable." He didn't say specifically what he was referring to, but Rose knew that he meant him mistaking her for his dead wife.

"You don't need to apologize. She was a part of your life, and it is understandable that you would love her and miss her. I'm sure you would feel the same about me."

"I rather not even think about that." He growled squeezing his eyes shut.

"What?"

"Losing you," He said with his face dropping, "I don't think I could bare it." He raised his eyes, and the look he gave her pierced right through her. The pangs of love and dread were overwhelming. Without even realizing what she was doing, she had moved forward in her seat bringing their faces close. Their lips touched together slowly. She tried to convey all the comfort and love she felt to him.

"You aren't going to lose me. If you don't remember, I promised you forever." She said finally pulling her lips from his. He nodded, "I remember, but Rose, I'm worried. Despite how out of it I was. I genuinely felt regeneration energy coming from you, but you're human..." He said drawing away from her. Her hand dropped from his face, and she sighed.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She couldn't meet his eyes. The weight and fear of it all still haunted her, and she didn't want to worry him more.

"I... Remember..." He started tentatively hand raising back to cradle his head, "You were hurt. They stabbed you! O Rose, I was so scared you were going to die right in front of me..." He gritted his teeth together trying to still the rage and fear that was overwhelming him at the memories of last night. Rose raised her hand again to pull the hand from his head into her lap. She clasped it in her own and the Doctor met her eyes. There connection only lasted for a moment before the Doctor scooped her up into his lap. He pulled her to him holding her tightly snogging her for all he was worth. Rose fisted her hands in his shirt unsure of what to do. She wanted this, but at the same time she felt guilty taking advantage of the Doctor's current state.

"Doctor," She said weakly pushing at his chest lightly.

"Please, Rose, I want you. I need you." He said reconnecting their lips. He snogged her like she was the only water in the vast desert. He pushed his tongue into her mouth tasting her and battling for dominance. He stood up from his chair, and Rose wrapped her legs around his back. He moved a hand down to her arse supporting her while enjoying the feel of her. His other hand pushed under Rose's shirt to rub up and down her back as he walked earning him a low moan from Rose. He sat Rose down on the edge of the bed disconnecting their lips just long enough for him to pull her shirt off. He pounced back on her as soon as the offending garment had been tossed. Rose quickly found herself pressed to the bed with a very aroused Doctor leaning over top of her. He was still snogging her and his hand was wandering up the flesh of her side. It quickly came to massage her breast through her dark bra. Rose couldn't help the moan that found its way out of her at his touch, but it was quickly swallowed by the Doctor's eager mouth and probing tongue.

The Doctor released her lips lowering his head to kiss and nip at her neck. Rose shuddered bringing her hands to keep him locked there. She felt like she couldn't breathe and wished that this would never end, but that's when she felt it. A small prodding at the front of her mind. The Doctor attempting to test the boundaries. She felt his mind swipe against hers like the swipe of his hand over her skin, and she shuddered at how good it felt. Her eyes went wide then realizing how close they were to pushing through the boundary she had so carefully set. She pushed the Doctor away both physically and mentally, and she tried not to feel guilty about the wounded puppy look on his face at her rejection.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. I can't do this. You agreed with me we wouldn't." She said embracing him in a hug trying to reassure him that she did want this, no matter what state he was in currently.

"I know. I know. It's just... I need you," He said repeating the words from earlier that seemed to make her insides melt, "They almost took you from me, and I just need to feel you physically and mentally. I want to be a part of you. Please, Rose, please let me connect with you." He said desperately pushing their foreheads together, and Rose felt the soft glide of his mind across her seeking for permission. Rose had to grit her teeth in order for her to keep from giving him her consent. She couldn't let the Doctor do this.

"Not this way. Not like this." She said trying to be as truthful with him as possible. The Doctor recoiled from her moving to the edge of the bed.

"Right, I'm sorry. It's just really hard to fight the urge to want to be with you." He had moved to sit at the edge of the bed. Rose regarded his long back with drooping shoulders. She felt so helpless to do anything. She moved towards him laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor," She said quietly, and she cringed as she felt him flinch away from her.

"I'm fine. Here." He said handing back her shirt, "I don't really trust myself alone around you right now." Rose threw her shirt back on quickly standing up from the bed.

"Then how about we go home..."

"Home? Back to the TARDIS?"

"I mean home home... Back to see my mom." Rose looked at him over her shoulder, and she chuckled as she watched the Doctor make a face. Obviously it took more then some jumbled memories for him to forget about his dislike for Jackie, "Come on. Please, it will just be for a few days, I promise." She begged, and she watched a smirk come to his face.

"I suppose I could agree to that... With conditions." He said with dark mischievous look in his eyes.

"Conditions?" Rose asked hesitantly trying to figure him out.

"Strip tease." He said looking at her wickedly. She watched as he eyed her up and down taking in her body, and she couldn't help but shiver under his stare, "But not now... Tonight, in your old bed room at your mom's place. Before we go to bed, I want you to give me a strip tease." He stood up then stepping towards her. He pulled her towards him giving her a deep kiss before releasing her and walking towards the door. Rose's jaw dropped open. He was so brazen.

"Hold on where are you going? I didn't agree to your conditions!" She called after him.

"No but you will." He smirked back at her.

"What makes you think that?" Rose said crossing her arms stubbornly. The Doctor took a moment to be distracted by her pout before opening the door. He looked back once and with a dark sensuous voice said, "Now Rose Tyler, what would be the fun in me telling you that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was bored, so I threw this chapter together quick! You guys left some awesome comments last time. I had so much fun reading them! I am also an insufferable River Song fan, so I couldn't help but add a touch of her to the story! Thanks for all of your kind support and reviews!

Feel free to leave a review about what you think is going to happen next in the story or a comment about everything so far! Stay awesome and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

Last Chapter: "I mean home home... Back to see my mom." Rose looked at him over her shoulder, and she chuckled as she watched the Doctor make a face. Obviously it took more then some jumbled memories for him to forget about his dislike for Jackie, "Come on. Please, it will just be for a few days, I promise." She begged, and she watched a smirk come to his face.

"I suppose I could agree to that... With conditions." He said with dark mischievous look in his eyes.

"Conditions?" Rose asked hesitantly trying to figure him out.

"Strip tease." He said looking at her wickedly. She watched as he eyed her up and down taking in her body, and she couldn't help but shiver under his stare, "But not now... Tonight, in your old bed room at your mom's place. Before we go to bed, I want you to give me a strip tease." He stood up then stepping towards her. He pulled her towards him giving her a deep kiss before releasing her and walking towards the door. Rose's jaw dropped open. He was so brazen.

"Hold on where are you going? I didn't agree to your conditions!" She called after him.

"No but you will." He smirked back at her.

"What makes you think that?" Rose said crossing her arms stubbornly. The Doctor took a moment to be distracted by her pout before opening the door. He looked back once and with a dark sensuous voice said, "Now Rose Tyler, what would be the fun in me telling you that."

* * *

><p>Rose and the Doctor had bantered their way through the TARDIS doors. Rose sat happily on the jumpseat. Despite the whole jumbled memories and thinking they were engaged part, the Doctor seemed to be normal. She looked down at the metal grating her mind wandering to the vision back in their room. She wondered for a moment if she should mention it to the Doctor, but she shook her head. Best not to worry him. In only a matter of moments, the Doctor had launched them into the vortex with the familiar wheezing nose.<p>

At the same time they entered the vortex, a number of consoles inside a dark ship erupted with warning sirens. The ship was poised just outside the solar system that the TARDIS had just transported out of. A man dressed in black walked over pressing a few buttons to silence the alarm before looking over his shoulder to another man.

"The controls have picked up a machine entering the time vortex. Point of departure was near the planet Trenzalore..."

"Then it seems that the Doctor didn't stay dead."

"But how is that possible. We poisoned him with poison from the Judas tree. No regeneration."

"Have him pursued, but don't interfere. Only watch. The Doctor survived somehow, and I want to know how he did it."

"Of course." The man at the console said before walking out of the room.

As the Doctor landed the TARDIS in the old flat, Rose hopped up from the jumpseat. She moved to the doors quickly intersecting the Doctor before he left.

"Doctor, before we go out there, let me go first and have a few minutes with my mom first, yeah?" She requested with a hand pressed firmly to his chest. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, and she took a deep breath.

"You may not remember, but well, she wasn't to enthused by... This..." She said gesturing to the two of them, "Just a few moments... I wouldn't want her to smack you again..." She added, and it worked just as she hopped it would. The Doctor stepped to the side with the impending threat of being slapped and motioned for her to go first. Rose sighed relieved stepping out of the TARDIS carefully. Jackie was already waiting for her outside.

"What have I told that man about parking his box in the flat? Couldn't he just put it outside?" She said before smiling and gesturing for Rose to give her a hug. Rose did so eagerly slumping into her mom.

"It's good to see you."

"You too dear. Now where is the Doctor anyways? I'm not going to slap him if that's what he's worried about."

"Listen, mom, before you see the Doctor, just listen to me for a second. The Doctor and me are together," Rose blurted out and Jackie's eyes went wide, "I mean not together together I mean-" Rose stopped herself taking a deep breath, "There was an incident, and the Doctor got hurt so his memories are all jumbled. He thinks we are engaged, so he may act more..."

"Clingy? Head over heels for you? If that's the case, I don't see how he'll be acting any different." Jackie said putting a hand on her hip.

"Mom," Rose rolled her eyes, "Please, I need your help in this. I was warned that contradicting this might shock the Doctor so badly that it could hinder his healing." She pleaded. Jackie huffed before nodding.

"Okay, fine, but if he calls me mom, he'll still get a slap got it?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. He seems to remember you pretty well." Rose laughed before going to knock on the TARDIS door, "You're safe to come out now, Doctor." In response to her, the Doctor poked his head out of the door smiling at her before looking up at Jackie.

"Hi, Jackie." He said stepping out of the TARDIS fully his smile dropping.

"Well hello to you too Mr. Sunshine. Glad you could stop snogging my daughter long enough to bring her back for a visit."

"Mom!" Rose shouted a blush going straight to her face. The Doctor just chuckled at her embarrassment throwing a arm around her waist. He pulled her closer and nuzzled hair gently.

"Looks like I was wrong about being done with the snogging. I'll go make some tea. You two just get comfortable." Jackie said waving them off as she walked to the kitchen. Rose had thought that being with her mom would help stifle the Doctor's physical behavior, but she was pretty much encouraging it! Rose managed to push the Doctor away long enough to sit down at the table in her mom's flat. Not surprisingly, the Doctor sat down right next to her bringing their chairs side by side. He was so close that he might as well have been sitting on her lap.

"What are you doing?" Rose hissed to him quietly.

"What does it look like? I'm sitting beside my soon to be wife." The Doctor grinned before leaning his head down to place three kisses along the side of her neck leading up to her ear. Rose stiffened at the feel of his warm breath and hot mouth against her neck. Her eyes fluttered close despite herself, and she slightly tilted her head to give him better access. Once she did so, the Doctor smirked against her skin pulling back. The loss of his warmth fading from her skin left her with goosebumps. She opened her eyes to stare at him just as Jackie walked back into the room with their tea.

"Here we are. Now are you going to tell me anything about where you've been lately?"

"You would have loved it. The Doctor took me on a cruise, but it was in space. It was gorgeous, mom. With all those stars!" Rose said the last part of her sentence with a quick hitch in breath as the Doctor had begun to slide his hand slowly up her leg.

"That sounds wonderful, sweetheart. Do you think we should invite Mickey over? Think he'd like to come by and see you." Jackie said absentmindedly stirring her tea unaware that the Doctor's hand was gliding and tracing patterns over Rose's upper thigh.

"Mickey! Mickey the idiot right? Big ears and sideburns? Screams like a little girl?" The Doctor jumped in quickly looking between Rose and Jackie excitedly.

"I think you are starting to get most of your memories back then." Rose said laughing.

"Now that's not very fair. You used to date that big eared side burned boy." Jackie said smacking Rose lightly. The Doctor's smile dropped looking at Rose.

"You did?" He said with a small pout on his face.

"Really?! Of all the things you don't remember that's one of them? Why is that so surprising? You obviously weren't the first." Rose said staring back at him, "Go ahead and invite him over, mom. It would be nice to see him again." The Doctor straightened up like he was insulted at her words. He looked away from her still pouting as Jackie got up to give Mickey a call. As soon as Jackie had left the room, the Doctor flipped around towards Rose. Without giving a warning he grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips to hers. Rose let out a startled moan that was quickly swallowed up by the Doctor's eagerness. He dove his tongue into her mouth at his earliest opportunity. He wanted to strip her and investigate her body with his lips, but he settled with simply exploring her mouth with his tongue. He stroked and massaged Rose's tongue with his own pulling back just long enough to give her lip a quick nip. His breath, tongue, and mouth were so hot on hers that Rose felt like she would melt. As he gave her lip another nip, she shivered. She was just about to reach up to tangle her hands in his deliciously full hair when he pulled away from her. The Doctor had straightened up in his seat like nothing had happened. He took a sip calmly from his tea.

Rose stared at him breathless and flustered. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised in a silent question, but his eyes glinted with the knowledge of exactly what he was responsible for doing to her. She opened her mouth to question or rebuke him, she hadn't quite decided which, but Jackie walked in the room. Rose tried to compose herself as quickly as possible and her mom didn't seem to notice. They resumed chatting until a knock was heard on the door, and Mickey walked in. Rose jumped up giving him a huge hug, and the Doctor leered at them pouting in his chair at the table.

"Hi there, Boss." Mickey said releasing Rose and nodding at the Doctor. The Doctor simply stared at him with his arms crossed.

"He means you, you big dummy." Rose said glaring at the clueless Doctor.

"Me? I'm Boss?" The Doctor asked pointing a finger at himself surprised his eyebrows shooting up.

"Course I mean you. What's up with him then?" Mickey asked addressing Rose.

"An... incident. Doctor's memories are all jumbled."

"Yeah, you said incident earlier. What exactly happened?" Jackie said motherly concern entering her voice.

"Nothing, mom. We're both fine, and it's over now."

"Obviously not fine since he's gone and lost his memories," Jackie said turning towards the Doctor, "Oi, have you been going and getting my daughter into dangerous situations again? You may be a Time Lord, but that won't save you from a good slap!" She threatened, and the Doctor looked at Rose for help.

"Not lost mom. Just jumbled. He remembers most things just not very clearly, and we are here now aren't we? So it doesn't matter okay. Just drop it." Rose said, and Jackie settled down sipping from her tea while mumbling. Mickey and Rose also chatted around the table for the while until evening came. After that Mickey suggested that Rose and him go to pick up food. Rose was eager to go with him. She really wanted a chance to talk with Mickey alone, but the, 'please don't leave me alone with your mother' look that the Doctor was giving her was too intense. Rose puzzled for a bit about what to do when she decided on a solution.

"Doctor, mom said she wanted the TARDIS out of the flat, and you said you had some things to work on, yeah?"

"I did?" The Doctor said raising and eyebrow as Rose glared at him he quickly understood, "O yes. Right. Yes. Lots to do. TARDIS needs some good maintenance. I'll just move it to the alley and work on it while you guys are out getting food. Good idea." He said quickly backing away from the group and through the blue doors of the time machine. Rose waited until she heard the familiar wheezing of the box before she turned to Jackie and Mickey. They were both staring at her with expectant looks.

"What?" She asked feeling as if she was being cornered.

"Spill." Jackie stated simply arms crossed.

"Yeah, what's up with you and boss then? Finally together are you?" Mickey asked shuffling his feet.

"No they aren't together, he just thinks they are," Jackie pipped in answering his question, "I still want to know what happened." She stared at Rose her gaze intensely showing that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Rose sank into a chair at the table. All her exasperation from the last few days made her shoulders slump. She realized that should could no longer handle the situation on her own. She confessed everything that had happened to her mom and Mickey. She glazed over her being stabbed and the Doctor saving her with his regeneration energy. She was fine, and she didn't want to worry them for no reason. At the end of her explanation, there was silence between all of them. Rose had her head cradled in her hands and was staring at the table. She didn't dare look at them. She knew that they didn't approve of her traveling with the Doctor, and now in the light of what just happened, they must think it even worse. Suddenly, she felt softly come to rest against her shoulder. She raised her head slowly to find Jackie looking at her with a sympathetic look. Without hesitation Rose sagged into her mother's arms and began sobbing. She sobbed as Jackie rubbed her back comfortingly. After awhile Rose's heaving sobbed, and her and Mickey went out to get food. Jackie had volunteered to go instead, but Rose insisted that the air would do her some good. Mickey and Rose walked in silence to the restaurant. It was only on their way back that Mickey spoke up.

"Despite what happened. You must really be enjoying this." He said jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked oblivious sneaking a few chips out of the bags they were carrying and popping them into her mouth.

"The Doctor thinking you guys are engaged. He must be all over you. You can't say that you aren't loving the extra attention he is giving you," Mickey said giving Rose a nudge, "Can't say I would blame him either." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"It's not like that. I mean sure the Doctor has been more... physical with everything that is going on, but I can't just take advantage of that. Sooner or later the Doctor is going to get his memories back and then what will happen..." Rose stared at her feet a crease of worry drawing her eyebrows together.

"Look, the Doctor would never abandon you. He obviously loves you to much."

"What makes you think that?"

"How can you doubt it?" Mickey asked surprised that she would even question it. He watched as Rose shrugged.

"Sometimes I think that he does, but other times he just seems so distant..."

"You mean he's never told you?" Mickey couldn't believe his ears. The Doctor was so obviously in love with her that it showed in all of his actions. How could he be so dense as to not tell her?

"No... Well, he did once, but that was after he had gotten his memories scrambled."

"Why does that matter?"

"Why does it matter?! It's the only thing that matters!" Rose said getting angry, "Can't you picture it, Mickey? Having someone say they love you, but its not really them saying it? The words came from his mouth, but he doesn't remember things clearly, he is only saying it because he thinks we're more than we are!"

"Rose... I may not understand a lot of things about the Doctor, but I know he'd be crazy not to love you, and anyone can tell by looking at him that he's madly in love with you. We could tell that even before he lost his memories... So what's really stopping you?"

"I'm scared." Rose said finally defeated, "I love him so much, Mickey, but in the end I'll grow old, and he'll have to move on. One day I'm afraid that I'll look at him, and he may have a different face, but I'll still love him, and he'll just look at me like I'm a stranger. I've seen him leave people behind before. What happens if he decides to do the same to me?" Rose wiped at her eyes trying to keep her tears from falling. She had never spoken of her fears before. It hurt to say the words out loud, but it also felt like a burden had been lifted from her chest. Mickey didn't respond for awhile, but he finally decided to speak up.

"I don't think he ever would."

"What?" Rose said a little startled looking up at him.

"Rose, I think that he would give up his TARDIS if it meant being with you."

"I would never have him do that!" Rose said appalled at the thought of making the Doctor choose such a thing.

"I know, and that is probably one of the reasons he loves you, but I still think he would." Mickey said shuffling his feet. A part of him didn't want to encourage her love for him, but he wanted to see her be happy. She deserved it, and he had never seen her be happier than when she was with the Doctor.

"What makes you think he would never leave me behind?"

"Just the feeling I get from him. One man's understanding of another. All I'll say is that you need to ask him. Don't just assume how the future is going to play out. You have to discuss it with him." Mickey said as they approached the flat. As they turned the corner and the TARDIS came into view sitting beside an alleyway, they paused. Rose eyed the dark royal blue of the police box seeming lost in thought or memories or both.

"I think you're right. It's not fair of me to assume how things are going to go. I'll try talking to the Doctor about things, but I can't really do that until he's better." She said walking again, and Mickey nodded following her. As they passed the TARDIS, Rose knocked on the door.

"Doctor, we have the food. Come on to the flat and we'll eat." Rose paused expecting to hear him shout back an okay but hearing nothing she shrugged and her and Mickey kept walking. A darkly clad figure paused at the corner they had just been at. He eyed the police box as they had before watching the two enter the flat. A beeping came from his pocket, and the figure pulled out a scanning device. He regarded the information before pulling out a communicator from his pocket.

"Sir, I've followed the Doctor and his companion as you instructed. You were right that something strange happened. His companion should be human, but the readings that I'm getting from her are very strange. There is a subtle flow of energy coursing through her, and it is growing at a steady rate. I'm having readings of both human and Time Lord traits. What ever she is or is turning into. It could prove to be quite lucrative for us."

"I agree. If she is turning into a Time Lord, people would pay a lot to find out how. Watch them further but do not be seen or interfere."

"Understood." The dark figure said before silencing his communicator and disappearing to the space between dimensions.

Jackie had come to help Mickey and Rose put the food on the table as soon as the door had closed behind them. They had laid everything out and started eating, but the Doctor still hadn't come into the apartment.

"Where do you suppose he is then?" Jackie asked perturbed.

"O I'm sure he's got all involved in some project and lost track of everything. I'll go get him." Rose jumped up from her seat and walked outside to the TARDIS. The air was cool and she hugged herself to keep from shivering against the light breeze. She knocked on the TARDIS door.

"Doctor? You in there? We're eating now. You should come up," Rose said but no response greeted her, "Doctor?" She continued as she opened the door. She stepped inside shutting the door behind her before looking around the room. Her eyes went wide and she gasped as she saw the Doctor collapsed on the metal grating.

"Doctor!" She shouted running towards him. She crouched beside him feeling for a pulse. She felt it thrumming under her fingers and let out a sigh of relief. She flipped him over groaning. As he landed on his back, she looked him over. His head had split open and their was blood running along his head. Looking around she saw that their was a spot of blood on the edge of the console. The Doctor groaned his eyes fluttering open to look at Rose groggily.

"Are you alright? Did you faint? Rose asked concerned, and the Doctor hummed in response. He brought a hand to his head and winced, "You split your head open. You must have hit the edge of the console when you fell." Rose said. She pulled out her cell phone and called Mickey, "Hey, get down here. I need your help to carry the Doctor back up to the flat... I'll explain when you get down here alright?" She said hanging up her cellphone. Rose laid her hand against the Doctor's cheek trying to comfort him, and the Doctor moaned at the feel of her cool hand against his skin. Rose gasped at how hot he was. He was burning up.

"Doctor, are you really still sick? You ass why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm fine. I wanted to be with you." He pouted. He pulled himself up to rest his head on Rose's lap, and Rose didn't know what to say. She was so furious. How could he not tell her that he was still sick. She was about to reprimand him, but Mickey burst through the door like someone had been shot. He paused looking between Rose and the Doctor who had wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.

"It's fine, Mickey. The Doctor is sick and hit his head. Help me get him back to the flat and in bed." Rose said rolling her eyes. Together they wrapped the Doctor's arms around their necks and stumbled with him up to the flat. They managed to get the Doctor tucked into Rose's old bed, and despite the Doctor's protests he seemed grateful as he settled into the bed. Mickey had walked out to join Jackie as Rose had taken care of cleaning up the Doctor's head wound and bandaging it. She set the first aid kit on the nightstand before leaning over the Doctor giving him a peck on the forehead. The Doctor moaned and reached his arms up to grab her before she could walk away from him. Rose let out a small yelp as the Doctor tugged her down into bed with him. He had wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him like he was a small child, and he had snuggled his head into her hair.

"Doctor, you got to let me go."

"No. I want you here. Stay with me." He said placing a hot kiss against her neck, and goosebumps spread over her.

"You need to get some sleep." She said as a weak excuse. She was unsure if she really wanted to escape. Lying here in his arms for the night sounded like a good idea at the moment. The Doctor began to rub small circles on her back before bringing his head back. He rested his forehead against hers, and Rose was again unnerved by how hot his forehead felt against her own.

"Doctor-" She began and stopped almost laughing at how he pouted. She leaned down giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Rest." She paused realizing how naturally she had kissed him, but the Doctor didn't seem to mind at all. She wiggled out of his arms and tried to leave the room again, but he caught her wrist.

"But-" He said but the rest of his sentence was mumbled.

"What?" Rose asked leaning down towards him to hear better.

"But I didn't get my strip tease." He said just as quietly with a childish pout.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Fine. Then how about a kiss, and not that peck you gave me. I want an actual kiss."

"I don't think you are in any place to make demands." Rose snickered as the Doctor's face scrunched into a scowl, "O fine." She granted leaning in to kiss him. When she pulled back the Doctor hummed satisfied letting go of her arm. Rose couldn't help but smile at him. Something about how vulnerable the Doctor was right now was charming. She gave him another light kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, so he could sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Finally was able to post another chapter! Sorry, it took me so long, but finals were really a pain! On an exciting note, this story now has over 100 followers! I'm so excited! Thanks everyone for being so awesome with all of your kind comments and support! I promise I will not wait so long to release another chapter!

Stay awesome and thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Persuasion

Last Chapter:

"But I didn't get my strip tease." He said just as quietly with a childish pout.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Fine. Then how about a kiss, and not that peck you gave me. I want an actual kiss."

"I don't think you are in any place to make demands." Rose snickered as the Doctor's face scrunched into a scowl, "O fine." She granted leaning in to kiss him. When she pulled back the Doctor hummed satisfied letting go of her arm. Rose couldn't help but smile at him. Something about how vulnerable the Doctor was right now was charming. She gave him another light kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, so he could sleep.

* * *

><p>After putting the Doctor to bed, Rose had finished supper with Mickey and her mom before making herself comfortable on the sofa. She got up once during the night and tip-toed her way to her old bedroom. She looked in quietly at the Doctor to see how he was doing. His eyes were moving rapidly, but he seemed to be in a deep sleep. Part of her wanted to climb in bed with him. The memory of being cuddled up next to him like she had that time on the S.S. Jupiter was almost enough to convince her, but she stayed in her spot. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to remember what it felt like to wake up in his arms. Would they ever have another moment like that? Rose rested her head against the door frame and allowed herself a moment to regard the Doctor. His lithe body flinched under the covers. She hadn't seen the Doctor so deeply in sleep since the night he had had that nightmare. She considered that it was most likely his being sick that was causing him to be so tired, and perhaps that was why he fainted earlier. Rose regarded his face thoughtfully. His eyebrows had scrunched together and a bead of sweat had settled onto his brow. She heard him give out an almost painful breath. Startled she pushed herself off the door frame taking a few steps towards him. Could he be having another nightmare? Did he have these often? The image of the Doctor before her seemed to swirl and her head felt dizzy. Looking around herself again she found she was no longer in her old bedroom, but a room she didn't recognize.<p>

The room around her was rather dark, but the Doctor still lay before her on a large bed made of dark wood etched with Gallifreyan symbols. She scrunched her eyes up trying to survey the room around her, but a painful yelp from the Doctor launched her attention back to the bed. The Doctor was stuck in sleep with his eyes darting rapidly under his eyelids. Rose realized that he was shirtless and drenched in sweat as he thrashed about on the bed. His teeth were gritted so tightly that the tendons in his neck seemed to stick out. Rose took a few steps towards him her hand coming to rest against the etched figures along one of the bedposts.

"Doctor?" She tried gently, but he didn't wake. His hands fisted in the silky blanket that covered him as his entire body seemed to go rigid with pain. His face was twisted with agony like the time she had seen him in the console room. Why was she seeing this?

"Doctor!" She tried again louder, and she watched in fear as a scream emitted from his throat as he awoke. He lurched upwards in his bed his chest heaving with labored breaths. He seemed to look at Rose and right through her at the same time. She watched as the Doctor turned his head about the room, and seeming to recognize where he was his shoulders slumped forward and his breaths began to slow. He ran his hands through his hair that was still damp with sweat and dropped his eyes to the sheets. Rose didn't dare to move. She remained still letting him catch his breath. She thought he was calming down until she heard his breath hitch, and she realized that he was crying.

"Rose... O Rose... I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Sorry, what do you mean? What's wrong, Doctor?" Rose said walking to his side. She reached out her hand to grab his shoulder but instead of feeling his smooth skin connect with hers she found herself falling off the side of the couch. Her body thumped on the floor forcing a gasp from her throat. She struggled with the blankets she had used last night tossing them off her and looked around. Somehow she had managed to walk back to the couch in the living room and had gone to sleep. There was already sun light streaming in through the windows. Rose tried to recall when she had gone to bed. It seemed like only moments ago she had been standing in front of the Doctor's bed. And what had she seen? Rose picked herself up off the floor trying to fit together all the unanswered questions in her mind as Jackie walked into the dinning room.

"O good you're up! I'm heading out now to get some groceries and then I'll come back to make us a proper breakfast. Shouldn't take me long." She said before walking out of the apartment the door thudding behind her. Not knowing what to do, Rose made her way to her old bedroom. After what she had seen, she was worried about him. Her feet padded along the soft carpet of the flat as she tried to remember if she had really come to look at the Doctor last night or if that had all been a dream as well. But as her hand came to rest against the door handle of the bedroom, she was sure in her mind that what she saw wasn't a dream. She turned the handle letting the door inch open. She softly padded inside the room. The Doctor had pulled the blankets up around him to the point that Rose couldn't see his face from her position at the door frame. As she got close enough to the bed to look at him, she was startled by the Doctor's arms shooting out from under the blankets. In a blur of motion the Doctor had pulled her down into the bed, rolled on top of her, and tossed the blankets over top of them both. Rose was now looking up at his smirking face from the flat of her back as they lay under the blankets.

"Why good morning?" The Doctor said grinning at her before lowering his lips to hers. He snogged her passionately nipping at her bottom lip before lowering his attention to her neck. Rose gasped as he began to place hot kisses on her neck. She could hardly think but managed to let out a whimper. She felt the Doctor smirk against her skin. Obviously he was feeling better. She gathered herself enough to try to think clearly and began halfheartedly pushing at his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She managed out in a surprisingly even tone. The Doctor worked his way back up to her lips giving her a quick peck before answering.

"Well, right now I'm making out with my fiance, but if things get more heated... Well," He drawled, "I suppose we'll just see where things go." He smiled again before kissing her.

"We can't!" Rose gasped out as he released his lips from hers.

"Why not? Your mom has gone for groceries hasn't she?"

"How did you hear that?"

"O please, she shouted it half way across the apartment. How could I not hear." The Doctor said rolling his eyes before lowering his mouth back down to her neck. Rose realized that he had moved his hands to unbutton the first two buttons of her top that she had worn to bed before placing a few kisses to the beginning of her cleavage. Rose let out a gasp of surprise as well as pleasure as her hands came to fist in his hair.

"Wait-" She managed tugging at his soft spiky hair. The Doctor slowly slid back up her body, and Rose shivered at the feel of his muscular build against hers.

"What?" He asked raising and eyebrow at her questioningly, "Is there anything wrong with a morning shag?"

"I thought we were just going to make out?!" She hissed back.

"I said we would see where things went." He said giving her a few kisses in-between words.

"I thought we had agreed we wouldn't bond until your memory was completely back?" Rose said trying to grasp any excuse she could find.

"Yes, but you never said we couldn't shag. My memory could take a long time to fully come back. Are you really going to make me hold back for that long." The Doctor said almost pleadingly. He had lowered his mouth to nip at the skin right behind her ear, and a shiver passed over Rose as arousal pooled into her stomach.

"But what if you can't control yourself?"

"Just push my mind away like you normally do. You've done it well enough in the past." The Doctor said with a bit of spite in his voice. Rose couldn't help but notice that during their conversation, the Doctor had slowly been easing his hand up her top, and it was now rubbing teasingly against her side right next to her breasts. As his finger tips grazed against Rose's ribs she couldn't help herself, and she bucked and convulsed underneath him with laughter. The Doctor pulled away from her slightly looking down at her with surprise.

"Rose Tyler, are you ticklish along your ribs?" He said his eyes wide, and Rose managed to subdue her laughter looking up at him with a glint of uncertainty. She watched as his face broke out into a large grin and without warning he dropped his hands to her sides tickling her furiously. Rose bucked and screamed with laughter under him as she tried to break away from his torture. Rose's hips shot up without her thinking, and she came to grind pleasantly along the Doctor's pelvis. The Doctor let out a low groan at the friction she caused, and Rose couldn't help but notice that he was rock hard. The Doctor had forgotten his teasing at the feeling of her rubbing against him, and his head slowly raised up to meet Rose's eyes. Rose had stopped laughing her mouth working itself into an 'O' shape of understanding. The Doctor watched as a slow smile passed along her face.

"So that's it is it. The Time Lord has morning wood just the same as any typical bloke?"

"I am not a typical bloke." The Doctor said suddenly getting defensive with a small growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

"You're a bloke, and you don't know it." Rose said inching her face up to his until their lips were almost grazing.

"O? And are you here to help me realize it?" The Doctor added with a smirk as he ground his hips into hers.

"T-that's not why I'm here.." Rose was able to gasp out despite the feel of him rubbing against her.

"Then why are you here?" He asked his lips sucking at her neck once again.

"I was worried about you..." She answered truthfully. The Doctor pulled away from her once again and regarded her.

"Why?" He asked tonelessly, but Rose could seem to sense the twinge of anxiety behind his words. She had been right. Something had happened last night.

"I came and checked on you last night. You seemed restless like you were having a nightmare. I might have woken you up, but I... Must have fallen asleep."

"You fell asleep while checking on me?"

"Don't change the subject," Rose scolded not wanting him to delve into what happened, "Doctor, did you have a nightmare last night?" She asked. The Doctor huffed rolling off of her. He laid on his back a moment regarding the ceiling before answering.

"Yes... Well, no... I don't really remember it," He said turning his head to her, and Rose could see the look of a small frightened child in his eyes, "I was on Gallifrey, and it was burning, and I... I don't remember. I just remember how it felt, and... I don't ever want to feel like that again." He said his jaw setting in a firm scowl. He refused to look at her. He simply stared at the ceiling, and Rose watched as his adam's apple bob as he tried to swallow the terrors of last night. Without thinking, Rose reached her hand up to cup his face and turned it towards her.

"It's okay... I'm here. I always will be. I promise." She said matching her words with her lips against his. The Doctor grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. He continued to kiss her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Rose gasped as the feel of his mind as it swiped against hers, but she was relieved that the Doctor didn't push it farther. He was satisfied with the brief glide of him against her consciousness. Rose thought for a moment that she should stop this, but as the Doctor's hand came to massage her breast, she forgot about all the reasons why she should stop. The Doctor had rolled himself on top of her again, and they continued to explore each other's mouths. Unconsciously, Rose had brought her hands up to begin undoing the Doctor's pajama top. She ran her hand over the smooth skin of his chest and was rewarded with a deep rumble from the Doctor's throat. Beginning to get impatient, the Doctor quickly undid Rose's shirt pushing it aside, so he could get at her breasts more directly. He lowered his mouth to place hot kisses to her heaving breasts that were still encased in a black lacy bra. Rose's subconscious was shouting at her to stop him. She couldn't allow her relationship with the Doctor to become anymore skewed, but as the Doctor's fingers expertly tweaked a nipple through the fabric of her bra, Rose kicked her subconscious to the back of her fogged mind. The Doctor pulled the fabric of her bra down stopping in his ministrations long enough to take in the sight of her naked chest.

"You're beautiful." He said in genuine awe before lowering his hot mouth to lavish attention on his newest discovery. Both of them remain lying on the bed absorbed in the feel of one another until the sound of a door shutting startled them apart.

"Rose, I'm home!" They heard Jackie's voice sound out. Rose could have sworn she heard the Doctor cuss in Gallifreyan, and both of them scrambled to make themselves decent. As soon as Rose had straightened her jams, and re-buttoned her shirt, she walked out of the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Little did she expect to find Jackie right outside the door grocery bag in one arm and the other hand on her hip.

"What?" Rose asked startled.

"What?!" Jackie asked back. Just then the Doctor came floundering out of the bedroom running into Rose.

"O Jackie, your back, hi." The Doctor stumbled out in a jumbled mess while wrapping his arms around Rose like she was the one barrier between him and being slapped into his next regeneration.

"Feeling better are you?" Jackie asked mockingly.

"Much yes." The Doctor nodded quickly, "Need help with the groceries?" He asked looking for an excuse. He quickly grabbed the brown grocery bag out of her arms and took it to the kitchen. As he disappeared a stream of meaningless words coming from his mouth, Jackie turned her hard set eyes back to her daughter.

"You know for feeling all guilty about him thinking you are his fiance, it doesn't seem like you are having troubles taking advantage of it." Jackie hissed quietly.

"It's not what you think." Rose pleaded.

"No? Then why do you have a hickey?" Jackie responded pulling the lapel of Rose's pajama top back to expose the small dark mark placed on the beginning of her cleavage by the Doctor. Rose hissed in a breath trying to remember when he had managed that. O he really did deserve a slap for sneaking that in. Rose opened her mouth a few times trying to find words to excuse this to her mom, but of course their were no words to find. Rose ducked her head in embarrassment as the Doctor poked his head around the corner.

"So making breakfast then, Jackie? I'll just get started then." He said ducking back to where he came from. Jackie was still starring at Rose her arms crossed.

"O, it doesn't matter. Just promise me that you'll be smart about it. The last thing I want is some alien getting my daughter pregnant."

"Mom!"

"What? Think about it? How would I go explaining that to anyone! Come on now lets go make breakfast before that man decides to 'improve' something like he did my toaster." She said turning to go join the Doctor in the kitchen. The rest of their day went uneventfully. They sat around watching TV and talking. Luckily, it was a Saturday, so Rose didn't have to worry about her mom having to leave her and the Doctor alone. Even with her mom there, the Doctor was more than attentive to her. Any chance he got, he would find an excuse to touch her. A soft caress of her lower back or a soft squeeze of her hand. The small caresses throughout the day were all but sending her mad. As they sat at the table talking over tea, a sudden shiver seemed to pass over Rose. She looked around the flat uncertainly. It felt like something was there, watching her, just out of the corner of her eye.

"Rose, did you hear me?" Jackie nudged, and Rose snapped her attention back to her mom.

"No sorry must have zoned out. What did you say?" She said still rather absentmindedly. The Doctor looked at her with concern on his face.

"I said that Mickey is coming over later and bringing fish and chips from the diner we used to go to all the time."

"O, that's great, mom." Rose said taking a sip from her tea. She thought about her conversation with Mickey last night. Being able to walk and talk with him like that was a breath of fresh air. As she thought of Mickey, she seemed to get light headed. She set her tea down on the table raising a hand to her head. As she raised her eyes up from the table, she was surprised to find she was no longer in the flat. The brisk autumn air slapped at her skin. She was on the street near the flat. How did she get here? Turning around she saw Mickey crossing the street with a bag in his hands. As he was doing so, a car ran the stop light its horn blaring.

"Mickey!" Rose shouted trying to run to him. Seeing the car just in time, Mickey lurched back. The car just nicking him enough to spin him around. The bag fell from his arms to splatter on the ground, and Mickey yelped in pain holding his arm to his chest. Rose ran towards him, but instead found herself pushing up from her seat at the dining room table. She did so so quickly that it spilled over her tea and her chair fell backwards. Rose's eyes went wide as she looked around the flat.

"Rose, honey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Jackie asked her hands coming to rest on her daughter's shoulders.

"I was... Nothing... Just day dreaming. Just startled me is all." Rose said sitting back down at the table. Jackie had gone to the kitchen to get a towel to clean up the tea, but Rose just stared at it blankly as it spread across the table. First her two visions of the Doctor and now this? What was happening to her... She jumped lightly as she felt a large warm hand come to rest on her cheek. The Doctor gently turned her face to his.

"Rose? What happened." He implored his deep brown eyes begging her to confide in him. Rose wanted to tell him but what would she say? I'm seeing things that aren't really there? The words choked in her throat, and she shook her head.

"Nothing. Just day dreaming like I told mom." She said firmly taking the Doctor's hand and squeezing it. They talked for awhile longer until a knock at the door sounded out. Assuming it was Mickey with dinner. Rose and the Doctor walked into the living room to start up the movie they had agreed on with Jackie earlier. Rose leaned down to pick out the DVD from its place on a low shelf. As she did so, the Doctor placed a quick slap to her bum. Rose jumped straight turning around to reprimand the sparkling dark eyed time traveler, but a gasp of exclamation was heard from the door.

"Mickey! Goodness what happened to you!" They heard Jackie exclaim. Rose sprinted to the entrance of the flat followed by the Doctor. They found Mickey standing there holding his arm to his chest. His Jacket was tattered, and he looked like he was in an extreme amount of pain.

"Damn car buzzed through a stop light. I was lucky I saw it. It just clipped me instead of hitting me head on, but it caught my arm pretty good." He explained, and Rose felt a lump settle into her throat. What she had saw just happened. Mickey got hurt by a car just like she had seen, but what did that mean?

"Rose?" The Doctor asked softly in her ear. He couldn't help but notice how pale she had gone at the sight of Mickey.

"I'm fine." She stuttered out but neither her nor the Doctor were convinced by her statement.

"Well, we should get you to the hospital. Rose, you and the Doctor stay here. No need for us all to go." Jackie said grabbing her jacket.

"But..." Rose tried to protest.

"It's okay, Rose. Really. I'll be fine. Probably just going to tell me not to use it for awhile and prescribe me some painkillers. We'll be back before you know it." Mickey said trying to get her past her worry. Rose nodded taking a few steps backwards. Somewhere deep down she couldn't help but feel like she was responsible for this. She had seen this happen right before it actually happened. And what did that even mean? After Jackie and Mickey had left Rose stood starring at the door. She still wasn't sure what to think about the whole matter. The Doctor shifted from foot to foot behind her until he couldn't take her silence anymore.

"Rose-"

"I'm fine." Rose cut in not letting him get started. The Doctor glared at her back obviously aware that she was hiding something. Without warning, Rose was scooped up from behind as the Doctor picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder, and walked her to the living room. He promptly tossed her onto the couch coming to leer over her.

"What are you doing?!" Rose half scolded angrily pushing against his chest. The Doctor grabbed up her hands pushing them down against the couch beside her.

"What happened earlier?" He asked fiercely his eyes boring into hers.

"Nothing. It was a day dream that's all."

"It was more than that though because when you saw Mickey you looked like you'd be sick."

"Why wouldn't I be concerned about him?" Rose spat back tugging vainly at the grip the Doctor had on her wrists. The Doctor lowered his face to just inches from her own. Rose's breath hitched despite herself. The intensity of his gaze struck her, and she fell still.

"Rose... What happened earlier didn't feel like day dreaming. I could feel your mind if only faintly. It felt like you were..."

"Were what?" Rose asked suddenly interested.

"I've told you before, I can see the time lines. I can see all that is, what was, what could be, and what must not. Sometimes Time Lords can see them in... Flashes. Brief clips of the possible future played out before you like a movie, but that is what it is Rose. A possible future. It doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"But this did." Rose said quietly tears springing to her eyes.

"So you did see something..." The Doctor said breathlessly staring at her with a mix of awe and terror. He released Rose's wrists as a tear slid down her cheek. Quickly he scooped her up into his lap and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Crushingly he held her to his chest placing kisses softly to the top of her head as she cried.

"Tell me what happened." He persuaded gently.

"I saw Mickey walking, and the car blow through the light. I called out, but it still clipped him."

"What you saw was a piece of a possible future, Rose. He couldn't hear you."

"But it still happened. If I had done something. Gone out to meet him, or I could have called him and told him to walk a different route..." Rose said her shoulders shaking.

"No!" The Doctor said fiercely pulling her head back to look at her closely. He searched her eyes grasping for anyway he could to make her understand, "Rose, time is complicated, and sometimes the thing you think will change it for the better will only make it worse. Plus time has a way of correcting itself. You call Mickey and tell him not to take the normal route, so he takes another one. Instead of getting clipped by a car, he could end up getting hit by a bus. You can't question what happened. Don't dwell on it and never play with what ifs. If you go around trying to change time, you will only hurt yourself. Trust me, I know." He said his last phrase bitterly and with distaste. His face softened then as he continued, "What happened wasn't your fault. You saw a possible future, but there was nothing you could have done." The Doctor's voice was low and soft. His kind reassurances reinforced with the soft feel of his hand stroking her hair. As Rose started to calm down her sobs, he leaned in giving her a chaste but comforting kiss. Rose looked at him as he pulled away a soft smile coming to her lips.

"Look at you being all persuasive." She jested lightly shoving at his shoulder. The Doctor smirked at her.

"While I have the advantage, perhaps I could convince you to come to the TARDIS infirmary with me." He said raising an eyebrow his eyes going dark. Rose stopped then going stiff. She looked up at him stubbornly. She was sure he wanted to run all types of tests to find out why she had seen the 'flash' as he had called it, but she was in no mood to be scanned and pricked at the moment. She stuck out her bottom lip slightly in a pout.

"Rose," The Doctor drawled fiercely, "I have no way of telling how you were able to do what you did. What if there is something seriously wrong."

"Then it can wait until morning." She said grumpily. The Doctor looked at her obviously not moved by her pouting. Rose realized that if she wanted to get out of being stuck in the TARDIS infirmary for the next five hours, she would have to get more clever. Getting up from the sofa quickly she pushed the Doctor back down as he tried to get up after her. The Doctor looked at her questioningly, and in response, Rose pulled her shirt up over her head. The Doctor's eyes suddenly went wide with this sudden change in demeanor. Rose dropped the shirt to the ground swaying her hips deliciously as she took a few steps back towards him. She climbed on top of his lap giving him a few kisses, and the Doctor's hands came to grab at her hips. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hands from her hips forcing them to stay on the couch. She gave him a twinkling devious look that obviously spoke of, 'no touching'. She released her grip on his arms satisfied that they remained where she had placed them. She looked satisfied at the Doctor as his adam's apple bobbed in anticipation. Rose slowly lowered her mouth to his ear. Nipping and licking at it, she was rewarded with a needy gasp from the Doctor. She felt his arms jolt as he tried to keep them on the sofa and resist the urge to wrap them around her. She gave his earlobe another nip before pulling back slightly. The Doctor's entire body had tensed with the stress of trying to stay still under her delicious torture.

"How about," Rose began her breath hot and heavy in his ear, "We save the infirmary till the morning, and as a reward, I'll give you that strip tease you have been begging for." She said this punctuating her words with a hard grind of her hips against his. Her subconscious again screamed at her in anger over her actions, but something about how the Doctor was right now just made her even more bold then she normally would be.

"I think that you may have made yourself a deal." The Doctor said his voice husky with want. Rose leaned down to give his lips a quick peck before tossing back on her shirt, moving to another chair, and turning on the TV.

"But not now. Tomorrow. In the TARDIS." She said delighted in her hold over him. The Doctor was looking at her breathlessly and confused. Rose smirked the corner of her lips turning up. The Doctor caught sight of it realizing how badly he had been teased. If she wanted to play, he could play along. He got up and placed his hands on her shoulders before lowering his mouth to whisper in her ear.

"Very well, Miss Tyler, I believe you just earned yourself a very thorough check up tomorrow morning." He said his voice dripping with lust, and Rose's face turned crimson. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Over 100 followers! I never thought this would happen! I am really excited by how well this story is going, and the awesome replies I have had to this story so far. Thanks for reading and for all of your reviews. I always love hearing what you guys have to say!

Stay awesome and thanks for reading!


End file.
